


2min 2.0 (the Taemin-Jimin kind)

by noona_in_too_deep



Series: 2minverse [2]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mirror Sex, Park Jimin-centric, Shower Sex, Smut, cheeziness, dance practice getting smutty, little lovers' fight, mention of NamJin and the original TwoMin/MinMin couple, mentions of other relationships, semi-public making out, sorrysocheesy!, they are oh-so-fluffy!, tons of smiles (maybe the writer has a smile kink?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: The story of Lee Taemin and Park Jimin gravitating towards each other - thank you, Youtube for providing inspiration for this little love story.Setting takes place between October 2016 (BTS promoting "Blood, Sweat and Tears" while Shinee promotes "1 of 1") and the TwoMin collaboration stage on Dec. 29, 2016.





	1. Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I‘ve been searching fic about this 2Min/TwoMin ship ever since their interactions during MAMA 2016 (https://youtu.be/VP_vNqBVijM) and their dance collaboration finally happening at KBS Gayo Daechukje 2016 (https://youtu.be/VjYKLleXKHk). 
> 
> But because I haven‘t found anything to satisfy my hunger for what might be going on between these two, I figured I could write the story myself. There will be a lot of fluff, because they are just oh-so-fluffy how they are all smiles around each other (watch this if you‘re not convinced: https://youtu.be/OcUSRDINL-Y), but also a good measure of steamy smut. 
> 
> My apologies in advance, because this is the first piece of fiction I‘ve written since elementary school (and the first smut ever) and English is not my native language. As it‘s purely fiction, seemingly realistic details might not be realistic at all, especially because I don‘t know a lot about Lee Taemin. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update June 2017: I edited the first few chapters, nothing mayor, just smoothing out some language issues.

 

When he opened the door of the toilet stall he was greeted with a wide smile from ear to ear than made the other‘s eyes crinkle into two gleaming half moons. Jimin stopped in his tracks, surprised to see Taemin. Well, not utterly surprised, because they had seen each other only 10 minutes before when BTS were sitting in their section of the MAMA 2016 stage and Taemin walked by to his seat (Jimin internally rolled his eyes at how he had [made a fool of himself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VP_vNqBVijM&feature=youtu.be&t=2s) over-excitedly greeting his sunbae), but his heart just jumps every time he sees this gorgeous creature, especially when he looks at him with this genuine, affectionate smile baring his perfect teeth.

 

„H-hi h-hyung!“ Jimin croaked. The other responded in his melodious voice „Jimin-ah! Sorry to startle you like this, I followed you here, because did you hear: there are talks about us doing a dance stage together for KBS Gayo Daechukje! Wouldn‘t that be great?!“ Jimin broke the eye contact as he felt his cheeks flush and fumbled with the hem of his shirt: „Oh, yeah, I heard, that would be awesome, hyung.“ And an embarrassed smile spread across his lips when Taemin took two steps forward, starting to back him up into the stall.

 

Just that moment the bathroom door swung open and one of the local staff walked in, so the older swiftly turned around and they both walked to the wash basins to wash their hands. „We should both push our companies to make this collaboration happen, Jimin-ah. I‘ve been wanting to do this for a long time.“ Taemin said casually, but the younger could tell that there was excitement in his voice. They exchanged a smile before they walked out and back towards their seats.

 

Jimin felt the heat in his cheeks when he sat back down with his group, and wondered what the hell their relationship was and where this could possibly lead to: he had always looked up to his sunbae, who has been so successful with SHINee as well as with his solos over the years, plus he is known to be a dance god - a freaking gorgeous one, on top of that! He always watched his dance practice videos - all angled perfection and precise moves - and he also sometimes tried bits of the choreography by himself.

 

He had been on the edge of his seat watching Taemin‘s earlier solo stage open mouthed (thank god the camera had zoomed in on [Namjoon and Taehyung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYnEEGGKd-8&feature=youtu.be&t=35s) that moment, not on him!), especially "Goodbye", not only because his milky, naked torso under the jacket looked so delectable, but because he really loved that [choreography](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AL0jDRMMPY&feature=youtu.be): the sensual intensity how Taemin's slender, long limbs reached out, swayed and turned had even served Jimin as inspiration while working on his own lascivious interpretation of the „Blood, Sweat and Tears“ [choreography](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8z1TtlY1no&feature=youtu.be).

 

He let out a snort, which earned him a side-glance from Namjoon sitting next to him. After BTS‘ debut, Taemin and him had started to run into each other at various events and that‘s when they started to gravitate towards each other. He couldn‘t really find words for this feeling, but once they were introduced and started talking to each other at broadcast stations, they always sought out each other and were all smiles and encouraging words around each other, so it seemed like a warm, genuinely fond sunbae-hoobae relationship (well, maybe a little more touchy than your average sunbae-hoobae relationship). But Jimin always sensed a lingering tension of something more underneath, however he thought maybe he was the only one feeling the attraction.

 

Jimin remembers how embarrassed he was when Taehyung showed him and Jungkook a fancam compilation on Youtube called „Shinee Taemin & BTS Jimin Cute Moments“ and both of them teased him that they looked like they were so in love with each other. „Ya, cut it out, you brats!“ he huffed: „he‘s just a sunbae I really look up to“, but Tae giggled: „It even looks like [you kissed him](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcUSRDINL-Y&feature=youtu.be&t=2m23s) behind the MC‘s head on Inkigayo!“. Jimin felt his face turn red, because even though of course they did _not_ kiss on national television, after this broadcast they had actually made out in a bathroom stall backstage.

 

His memory of this moment was somewhat fuzzy, he remembered that by coincidence they found themselves alone in the room and Taemin was buzzing from his win on the show, flashing a radiating, toothy smile at Jimin and looking so delicious that - without thinking - Jimin stepped forward to close the gap between them and connected their lips while his hand slid up around the older‘s nape. Taemin didn‘t seem surprised, but rather like he had been waiting for this, because he hungrily opened into the kiss and quickly pushed Jimin into one of the stalls and locked the door behind them.

 

Jimin let out a breathy sigh when Taemin pinned him to the wall with his body and started kissing his neck, because even though he undeniably was attracted to the other, he had just acted on impulse and never planned (but admittedly sometimes fantasized about) any of this: them passionately making out in a bathroom stall of the SBS studio. The coherency in his thoughts was interrupted by Taemin finding his lips again and intertwining their tongues in a heated dance. His full lips felt so soft and sensual against Jimin‘s own, nonetheless plush lips, and his hot mouth tasted more delicious than anything Jimin could think of in this instant. His hyung was sliding his hands down his chest and sides while Jimin clawed at his neck and back. It was a flurry of urgent, wet kisses and rushed, groping hands until Taemin grabbed Jimin‘s ass and ground their hips together. A jolt went through both of them at the contact and they groaned into each other‘s mouths, because the friction from the lips, their hands, their whole bodies and - hell yes - their groins felt so good.

 

They were interrupted in their pleasure when the washroom‘s door opened and a noisy Namjoon and Yoongi came in, bullshitting and laughing. A shocked gasp escaped Jimin‘s lips and him and Taemin froze in their spot. When his two members occupied the two stalls next to them and continued to joke over the walls oblivious of the two, Jimin pushed Taemin‘s body away and bolted out of the bathroom and down the studio‘s corridor without even looking back, he felt so embarrassed to be almost caught red handed by his members.

 

He pouted his lips and let out another snort, earning another side-glance from Namjoon sitting next to him, but instead of focusing on the string of performances and acceptance speeches of MAMA, Jimin was too caught up in his thoughts about what happened between him and Taemin five weeks ago in that bathroom. Back then, he was more embarrassed about being found out, but today he was much more embarrassed about leaving Taemin like that, because he hadn‘t seen him afterwards on that day. The next day he had sent him a text „Hyung, we‘re cool?“ (gosh, he had written and deleted so many versions of this message!) and felt a wave of relieve washing over him when 10 minutes later he received a reply „Of course we‘re cool, my favorite dongsaeng!“.

 

Jimin was in the middle of promotions for „Wings“ while Taemin was just as busy promoting „1 of 1“, so he tried to convince himself that it was normal that Taemin was too busy to call or text him (or meet him to continue where they left off?) and that when they ran into each other for a recording of Music Bank a few days later they acted like nothing happened. They greeted each other with a tight hug and were all smiles around each other as usual, but of course they had to be, as there were all the other idols, their staff and KBS staff around and everyone was busy, oh so busy. It was the same every time they met over the next two weeks, and on one side Jimin was happy that they were not awkward around each other, but continued their affectionate sunbae-hoobae relationship like the episode of them making out passionately never happened, but on the other side he was also disappointed because he wanted more - and the tension underneath their smiles was still there.

 

Namjoon awoke him from his daydream about Taemin: „Let‘s go, we‘re on stage soon.“ rushing the members from their seats back to the dressing room to get ready for the performance. Jimin internally cursed at himself for getting so caught up in his thoughts about SHINee‘s maknae, because he‘d better focus for his special dance performance with Hoseok, so he brushed aside all thoughts about the other ( _even how good he looked shirtless under his black jacket during his earlier solo performance, damn!_ ) to concentrate on his performance ahead. He managed to forget ( _even that milky, toned expanse of skin under that jacket, damn!_ ) for the rest of the evening, concentrating on the performance and all other thoughts were pushed aside when BTS was announced winner of the „Artist of the Year“ Daesang.

 

He felt lightheaded and overflowing with joy for the rest of the evening, so when after the cameras stopped rolling all the artists stayed on stage and congratulated one another, he felt pure happiness when he saw the sincere, proud smile of [Taemin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VP_vNqBVijM&feature=youtu.be&t=13s) making his way through the crowd, seeking him out. They hugged tightly and while keeping a hand on each other‘s back, the older congratulated and complimented the younger, who had thought his heart was already filled to the brink with happiness that instant, but Taemin‘s heartfelt words and warm closeness made his heart expand with pure bliss.

 

About a week later, their manager informed him that KBS approved the special dance stage for Gayo Daechukje, there would be one solo song for each of them and then a „TwoMin“ collaboration stage. There would be an initial meeting between Jimin, Taemin, the BigHit choreographer and the SM choreographer soon. The same afternoon Jimin received a text from his dance partner: „I‘m really looking forward to work on the choreography with you! Let‘s work hard!“ and he felt a funny sting in his chest, suddenly getting tense with the prospect of spending so much time (also probably finally some alone time again) with his sunbae. But Jimin was a professional and had worked really hard to get recognition as a superb dancer this year, so he told himself to focus on the task at hand, not his stupidly beating heart.

 

The first meeting with the choreographers went well, they were all on the same wavelength and had lots of great ideas how to showcase their dance abilities in a varied way and allowing both of them to shine on stage. While the chorographers were busy drawing stage plans, Taemin quietly and casually asked Jimin „Would you like to come over to my place tonight so we can discuss this collaboration more in depth…“ and after a very short pause „.. just the two of us?“ Jimin almost choked on the sip of water he had just taken, because even though the tone of the older‘s voice had been nonchalant, his mind instantly reeled to what this could actually mean. He looked into Taemin‘s face, he seemed innocent, cheerful and smiling fondly at him as always, so Jimin felt a bit embarrassed that apparently he was the only one having dirty thoughts. „Sure, hyung, I‘d love to. Just text me your address and what time.“ he said looking down at his glass of water, praying that the other didn‘t notice he turned bright red like a tomato.

 

Back at the dorm Jimin was restless, because he really wasn‘t sure whether this handsome SM idol was really only innocently proposing they get together for work, or was he a sly fox with a hidden agenda for tonight behind that airy, innocent facade. It didn‘t help that he was re-watching the [fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VP_vNqBVijM&feature=youtu.be&t=2s) catching him greet Taemin so embarrassingly during MAMA 2016, why did he have to make such a fool out of himself? „Ah, so frustrating!“ the dancer sighed out, kicking his legs on the sofa. Hoseok and Taehyung, who were playing a videogame, paid no attention to him, but Jungkook, his dear little Kookie, asked him „What‘s wrong, hyung?“, looking at him with his best puppy eyes. Jimin couldn‘t help but laugh and threw a cushion at the maknae, who thankfully managed to break his line of torturously doubtful thoughts about this evening until the message from Taemin came with his address, suggesting 9:00pm.

 

Jimin thought _better safe than sorry_ , he did not want to be unprepared, so he took some extra time in the shower, scrubbing down his muscular dancer‘s body, picking out an outfit he liked (black skinny jeans hugging his lower body in all the right places - yes, he knew that people went crazy about his perky butt and strong thighs - and a black-and-white striped longsleeve), blow-dried his blonde hair to silky fluffiness, put on some cologne and even slipped a condom into his wallet. This last action made him feel a bit guilty, because maybe Taemin really only saw him as a cute hoobae and that one episode in the SBS bathroom was just a one-time slip out, while he was preparing mentally for 3rd base already.

 

When he left the dorm, he hurriedly mumbled something about working on his Gayo Daechukje choreography to his members sprawled out in front of the TV in the living room. He was nervous when he stood in front of his dance partner‘s apartment complex, pressing the button to ring the bell he suddenly had his solo song „Press your number“ in his head, which made his nervousness only worse. The intercom crackled „Hello?“ and he answered in a higher pitch than intended: „Hyung! It‘s me, Jimin!“

 

In the elevator he cursed himself for being so nervous that he started to sweat. Walking the last few meters until the apartment door had his stomach do flips, but when the door opened and Taemin flashed him the wide, sincere, affectionate smile he always put on whenever he spotted Jimin somewhere, all of his nervousness was brushed away. He couldn’t help, but smile back at Taemin so wide that his eyes disappeared behind his cheeks. It felt like coming home. His hyung hugged him and ushered him into the apartment, his hand never leaving the small of Jimin‘s back while he took off his shoes and they walked to the living room. They sat down on the sofa facing each other with bright smiles and Jimin thought that actually he didn‘t really care whether their relationship would continue strictly as sunbae-hoobae or would turn into more, as he was content with just the warm, fond gaze of Taemin‘s eye smile on him like this.

 

The older brought a bottle of red wine and two glasses and while the younger busied himself with opening and pouring a wine - just like a good dongsaeng would do for his hyung - they engaged in some relaxed small talk about their busy schedules with all the end of the year award shows asking for special performances. They affectionately praised each others‘ dance stages from MAMA and Jimin felt himself relax into the sofa cushions, smiling happily into his wine glass. _This feels like home_ it shot through his head and he blushed a bit at this thought. When he looked up from his glass his eyes met Taemin‘s and even though they continued smiling widely at each other, Jimin saw a dark glistering in his hyung‘s eyes as he scooted a bit closer and rested one hand on the back of the couch close to Jimin‘s head and the other comfortably on his knee while continuing his casual talk about his latest activities. _He‘s such a tease,_ Jimin thought, suddenly tense and biting his lip.

 

„H-hyung, I‘m sorry about what happened in the bathroom the other day.“ Jimin sprouted, looking at the floor - he just had to say something, but immediately regretted mentioning this incident. But Taemin just smiled wider - _he looks like the Cheshire Cat grinning_ Jimin‘s brain tried to distract himself from the fact that the older leaned in closer in slow motion. „Nothing to be sorry about, Jiminie, I enjoyed it.“ Taemin said, leaning in further to gently place his broad, smiling lips on top of his own.

 

At first, they continued to smile at each other with lips caressing each other and they both softly laughed when they realized that their habit of smiling at each other was not broken so easily. Taemin separated himself a bit from Jimin and looked him in the eyes: „You‘re so pretty when you smile at me like this.“ Then he bent down to kiss the younger more passionately, sliding his tongue into his mouth teasingly. Jimin opened his lips to meet Taemin‘s tongue with his own and sighed ever so slightly when his tongue found the warmth and the same delicious _Taemin taste_ like that time in the bathroom. The other slightly smirked at his sigh and wound the hand resting on the couch into his blonde hair while his other hand started trailing along the younger‘s chest. Jimin wrapped both arms around the older‘s neck and they slid into a lying position with Taemin’s light body on top.

 

Feeling their bodies rest against each other, radiating heat, they deepened the kiss, as it became hungrier and sloppier. Taemin propped himself up on his elbows next to Jimin‘s head and took a look at his gorgeous, slightly flushed dongsaeng beneath himself. He flashed a dazzling smile at Jimin, but this time the affection in his smile was corrupted by desire in his eyes. Jimin smiled back and lowly said „You‘re so beautiful and you taste so good.“ while cupping the other‘s chin and bringing him closer, kissing him passionately. Taemin moaned into the kiss, mouthing „you, too“ and traced a hand down Jimin‘s side to slip under his thigh in order to pull his leg up, so he could slide between the younger‘s legs and press their groins together, which pulled a moan from Jimin‘s mouth.

Pressed closely against each other, hungrily kissing, Taemin‘s hand caressing his face and blonde, silky hair while Jimin‘s hands roamed Taemin‘s back, the younger thought _I could stay like this forever_ when he trailed his hands lower and began groping his hyung‘s toned behind, which led to the other rolling his hips into him with a moan. _Shit, no, I can‘t stay like this forever, I need more!_ were Jimin‘s thoughts as he wrapped his legs around the slender body on top of him and drew a few slow circles with his hips, humming in appreciation of the delicious friction against his hardening cock. A jolt went through his body when he felt the other‘s growing erection against his own and he let out a sigh. Taemin chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows again, looking down at the younger with a grin. „Bedroom?“ Jimin asked, smiling back so broadly his cheeks swallowed his eyes, as he felt a rush of embarrassment at his own boldness.

 

Taemin continued to smile so beautifully down on him while his fingers caressed Jimin‘s lips: „We don‘t have to rush things, baby. We can take it slow if you want?“ Jimin hesitated for one second, but not because he needed to make up his mind, but because he was savoring how the word _baby_ had dropped from the other‘s lips: „Hmmmmm, come here, hyung!“ He wrapped his arms around Taemin‘s neck and pulled him down to meet his lips again, then he whispered in his ear: „I‘ve been wanting you for a long time.“ and blushed bright red. Taemin pushed his hips down stronger and groaned: „Me too, baby.“ which made Jimin blush even more. They untangled their limbs in a hurry and Taemin slid an arm around Jimin, grabbing his ass and shoving him in the direction of the bedroom while placing pecked kisses on his cheeks, lips and neck.

 

When they walked into the bedroom and stood at the end of the broad king size bed they pressed their bodies tight against each other again, letting their tongues and hands roam, Jimin couldn‘t help but notice how the door naturally stayed open and made a mental note that it can be really convenient to live alone, not in a dorm with 6 other young men. Taemin used this short distraction to push Jimin onto the bed, who actually fell even though he was definitely stronger than the other, because he was more buff while the other was so slim and delicate. The look of surprise on the blonde‘s face had Taemin laugh out loud before crawling onto the bed between his legs, saying „You‘re so cute“ before kissing him again while his hands raked down Jimin‘s chest until they slipped under his striped shirt to caress the taut stomach and flanks.

 

Jimin reciprocated the action and slid his hands under his hyung‘s shirt caressing his smooth back, then he lifted the fabric and slid the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side of the bed. They both sat up, so Taemin could also get rid of Jimin‘s shirt, then they both marveled equally at how beautiful the other was while eyes were lustingly raking the naked torso and hands smoothed over the plains and valleys of abs and chest. Jimin knew his cheeks and lips were flushed and that he looked sensual like this, so when his tongue licked over his full lips, he enjoyed the way Taemin seemed to drink in his visual with his dark and wide-open eyes.

 

Jimin let his eyes rest on the pretty boy‘s face in front of him: his porcelain complexion flushed with a hint of pink, his luscious lips bright pink stretched into a wide smile, his eyes narrowed and sparkling. Trailing his eyes lower along the slim, well toned body he was drawn to how his erection strained at the tight pants and shifted to his knees to reach for the bulge and draw his palm over it. The other groaned at the contact and as Jimin knew this could not be comfortable (hell, his own cock was straining so uncomfortably against his tight jeans!), he boldly made for the button and zipper and pushed the pants down along with the boxer briefs. Taemin‘s long, hard cock sprang free (Jimin made a mental note that the nose does give you a hint about a man‘s you-know-what) and he shuffled out of his pants and socks before opening Jimin‘s jeans with swift hands, helping him to get out of his clothes, too.

 

Both kneeing on the bed, they connected in a deep kiss and rubbed their bare bodies against each other, hands roaming over necks, backs and butts. Taemin kneading his ass cheeks with both hands and his erection rubbing next to his own between their heated bodies made Jimin moan into the other‘s mouth. Gently, Taemin pushed the blond boy to lie down on his back and started peppering open mouthed kisses along his neck down his chest, carefully making sure not to leave marks, as there were always too many questioning eyes around them in their profession. He stopped to lick at Jimin‘s pert right nipple before sucking and nibbling at it, then switching to the other when Jimin‘s hands wound their way into his silky black hair.

 

Taemin let his tongue trail down the well-defined abs, licking the soft skin over taut muscles and humming appreciatively as Jimin‘s supple skin tasted and smelled so amazing. He kissed his hipbones next, drawing his tongue flat along the sensitive stretch of skin on the inside of the bones and looked up towards Jimin‘s face, which was flushed so prettily with arousal. They locked eyes while Taemin placed butterfly kisses southwards down the upper part of his thigh, then traveling upwards and inwards. Jimin‘s eyes widened when the older inched closer to the base of his cock, the breath from his nose tickling. It was quite a sight to behold how Taemin‘s sensual lips lightly placed kisses up his shaft and on top of his tip before first licking his lips quickly, breaking into a little smirk, and then licking the head a few times. Jimin tried to keep his eyes trained at the other‘s plush lips as they wrapped around his cock, sliding down a bit, then up again, down further and ... he couldn‘t help but screw his eyes shut from the pleasure that pulsed through his cock engulfed in the hot wetness of Taemin‘s mouth, moving his head up and down at increasing pace while steadying the younger‘s erection with his slender, yet masculine fingers.

 

Taemin kept his eyes on Jimin‘s face the whole time, his lips cornering upwards when he saw his dongsaeng pinch his eyes closed, throw his head backwards and slightly arch his back and he hummed appreciating around the hard, throbbing cock before bobbing his head faster. „A-aaah, hyung! Feels so good!“ Jimin gasped as the other hollowed his cheeks and started playing with his balls with the other hand. Releasing his cock with a plop, Taemin mouthed „I will make you feel even better, baby“ against the younger‘s ball sack, lapping his flat tongue down and breathing a hot breath on the sensitive skin before moving deeper between his thighs, licking a wet stripe across his butthole. Jimin shuddered at the action and when he noticed a probing finger circling his ring of muscle - Taemin couldn‘t help but smile at how beautifully responsive the younger was to his touches and engulfed his cock in his mouth again while gently pushing a spit slick digit past the resistance of the hole. The younger arched his back off the bed, fisted his hand in the other‘s hair tighter and let out a moan as the finger inside him started to slowly move in and out while his lips moved around his dick at the same speed.

 

Getting lost in his own pleasure for a while, Jimin was breathing hard and groaned when he opened his eyes and saw how pretty those plump lips of Taemin looked wrapped around his thick cock, but then he made an effort to pull himself together, because he wanted to make his hyung feel as good as he did, so he raised his upper body on one elbow while gently tugging the other‘s head off his own cock, wincing slightly at the cold air that hit his erection and the loss of the finger inside him, bending down to kiss his hyung sloppily on his puffed lips. He gently made them switch positions and started sucking and biting at his left nipple while his hands stretched up and down the silky skin of the black haired boy‘s chest and stomach until reaching lower and wrapping his small, soft hand around the long erection. Taemin settled one hand in Jimin‘s fluffy hair, the other comfortably behind his own head so he could get a better view of this gorgeous creature that started to venture downward with his mouth towards his own twitching cock that was crowned by a bead of pre-cum. Jimin looked his sunbae in the eye as he slid his pink tongue out to lap away the salty bead before humming to himself and licking his lips. Taemin couldn‘t decide what drove him more crazy, the visual of Jimin wrapping those luscious, plump lips around his cock or the hot, wet tightness of his mouth and hollowed cheeks. Jimin was aware that guys and girls alike tagged his lips as „ _made for blowjobs_ “, so he chuckled lightly when he saw how aroused his hyung had become under his ministrations.

 

They never broke eye contact, which made the whole scene even hotter as their eyes gleamed with both pleasure and desire. Taemin‘s hand left Jimin‘s hair to lazily tug at his cock while the blonde boy bobbed his head up and down the other‘s shaft, taking in as much of the long cock as possible, making the tip hit the back of his throat repeatedly. Looking up, Jimin noticed that this might be the first time that Taemin didn‘t look at him with a smile around his lips, but with a serious face full of want and bliss. This turned the younger on so much that the other‘s hard erection in his own mouth and the slender fingers around his own thick cock were simply not enough, he needed more! Moving his mouth to Taemin‘s parted lips while continuing to jerk him off with his small hand they exchanged a hungry kiss, then Jimin let his head rest in the crook of the other‘s neck and mumbled: „I want to feel you inside me.“ Taemin turned to face Jimin and chuckled, seeing how the younger’s cheeks had turned even redder from the embarrassment at his bold confession. He touched their noses together: „We‘re a little impatient, aren‘t we, Jiminie?“ „Hmmmmm-mmh“ the younger replied, starting to kiss the other again in order to distract him from the flush creeping across his face.

 

„OK, I got you, baby boy.“ Taemin detached himself from his lover and rummaged through the bottom drawer of the nightstand, finding a bottle of lube and condoms. Jimin propped himself up to his knees and elbows and shivered slightly from eagerness when the older ran his hands down his back and appreciatingly kneaded his firm butt before rubbing his hips teasingly against his own while he slicked his slim fingers with lube. Taemin showered his shoulders and neck with kisses as he massaged his hole with his index finger and Jimin turned his head to kiss his hyung just as he pushed the finger gently beyond the ring of muscle. They both moaned into the kiss when the older began to move his digit in and out at a slow pace. He trailed open, wet kisses down the neck and back of Jimin while carefully sliding in a second finger and picking up the pace. Jimin sighed at the pleasurable stretch and friction, especially since Taemin‘s protruding knuckles brushed his rim so freaking good, pushing his hips back for more, but Taemin took his sweet time making him relaxed and open. When the younger pushed his hips back more desperately, he reached around to grab his hard member to jerk him off while adding a third lube-slicked digit, earning a groan at the stimulation from Jimin.

 

The hands in and around him felt so good that Jimin was panting with pleasure, but he had the familiar feeling that it wasn‘t enough again, _it never seemed to be enough for him_ he thought, he was craving a hot cock - _Lee Fucking Taemin‘s cock_ \- inside him and the feeling of skin slapping against skin. He pushed his hips backwards harder and faster, the grunted „Hhh-hyuuuunghhh!“ escaping his lips whinier that he had planned. Taemin chuckled again at his cute little lover‘s impatience, he had been fully enjoying to see how gorgeously the blonde came undone bit by bit under his fingers, and stilled his movements: „Darling, a little bit of patience please! What‘s the rush?“ He smiled, because he liked teasing this cutie pie, who was getting more and more desperate for the same thing he actually also could hardly wait for.

 

„Aaahhh, hyuuuung, you‘re such a tease!“ Jimin complained and started to shift his weight, so Taemin quickly stopped his act and retracted his hands from the boy‘s aroused body, delivering a playful slap to his ass cheek while saying „Sorry, baby boy, but you‘re just too cute!“ with a smirk. Jimin gasped at the loss of the fingers inside him and swatted a hand at this tease of a hyung, growling lowly, but the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being torn open made him hush and the blood rush towards his groin tingling in anticipation. He raised his ass and arched his back (he knew he was a sight to behold like this and he was finally too aroused and desperate to feel embarrassed about his needy actions anymore) while Taemin lubed up his erection.

 

Placing his hands firmly on Jimin‘s hips, rubbing the length of his slippery cock between his cheeks, the older lowly asked „Ready?“ and Jimin was about to whine out in annoyance about being teased again when he shot a glance at the other‘s face and what he saw made him change his mind on the spot: the teasing smirk was erased from his hyung‘s lips, he looked at him with a mix of seriousness and warm concern paired with want and pure desire sparkling from his dark eyes, so all he could do was mumble „Mmmmh-hhhhmmm“ and nod his head. He felt his heart beating faster, not only from arousal, but also a fluttering feeling like butterflies in his stomach - _butterflies in my stomach - really? What a cheap cliché!_ his mind was distracting him again, but quickly his concentration shifted away from this distracting feeling to the warm tip of the cock pressing against his hole, inching further and further, slowly through the initial resistance of the entrance, further and further, deeper and deeper.

 

Jimin felt the burn from the intrusion of such a big, hard and long cock as Taemin pushed all the way in until he was pressed flush against the muscular butt cheeks. A hiss left Jimin‘s lips, then he started to relax around the hardness inside him and took in the pleasurable feeling of being filled and stretched so well. At the same time Taemin tightened the grip on the kneeling boy‘s hips, as the intense sensation of warm tightness encompassed his hard member, and let out a breathy moan, because this felt so good, it felt so _right_. They stayed still for a few moments, both lost in their own feeling of pleasure, until Taemin collected himself and smoothed his hands soothingly up and down Jimin‘s back, asking „You‘re OK?“, earning a hummed „Mmmmmhhh“ and an encouraging push back against his own hips.

 

Taemin pulled back slowly and closed his eyes to fully savor the sensation of Jimin‘s hot, tight hole as he slowly pushed back in until his balls rested against the younger‘s. „Shit, Jimin! You feel so good!“ he groaned, rolling his hips in a small circle. Jimin pushed back and drew another circle with his hips mumbling: „Hyung, you fill me so goooood...“ - although he was normally not very vocal during sex, (he preferred to let the actions do the talking and also basically because every time he said something remotely resembling dirty talk in bed, he felt so embarrassed that he wanted the earth to swallow him), Jimin added „... I-I want you to fuck me hard!“ burying his blushing face in the sheets below him.

 

Pulling out as slowly as before, but thrusting back in quicker and harder, they both moaned at the delicious friction. Then Taemin found purchase against Jimin‘s hips to steady them both while his continuous thrusts started to pick up speed, accenting every push with a snap of his hips in the end, pressing himself balls deep into the younger. The black haired boy was fully enjoying the panorama in front of him, how the toned back and thighs stretched and trembled under his ministrations. He raked a hand along the outline of the back, making Jimin arch into his touch beautifully while moaning deep in his throat. Jimin felt the strong, yet slender fingers move up his back and weaving themselves into his disheveled hair while Taemin moved his other hand from the hips to the side of the bed in order to shift his weight and press his torso against his back, tugging slightly at the blonde hair to make him turn his face towards him and kiss him wetly with a lot of tongue.

 

They were both already panting, but Taemin quickened the pace and slammed into Jimin harder with each thrust. Their skin was getting damp with perspiration and the younger thought that the sound of their hips obscenely slapping against each other faster and faster was the most beautiful sound on earth right now. He was getting lost in his own feeling of pleasure at the hard cock dragging along his walls with each push and pull, at the way Taemin‘s balls hit his own every deep thrust, then he groaned when the other reached around his body to wrap his hand around his neglected cock to jerk him off to the speed of his thrusts.

 

Just as Jimin reached a stage of bliss to feel his orgasm starting to build up, Taemin retreated his hand and erection, forcing the younger to whimper at the loss and his hole to clench around nothing, before the older flipped him over onto his back with swift and determined movements. Settling in between his thighs, he lifted Jimin‘s legs up to his shoulders before steadying his hard cock with one hand and rapidly burying it in one go till the hilt. They both moaned from the intense pleasure of this new position and Jimin tilted his head back, arching his back off the bed, because his hyung managed to hit his sweet spot in with this new angle.

 

„I want to see how pretty you look when you cum.“ Taemin whispered while he bent down to lock their lips as he resumed the fast pace of roughly fucking into Jimin. The latter was easily folded in half thanks to his dancer‘s flexibility and kept his legs on Taemin‘s shoulders while groaning and panting into the kiss as he felt his prostate being stimulated with each deep thrust. Their lips separated, but they kept their faces close, each of them raking their eyes over the other‘s flushed complexion, parted, slightly swollen lips and eyes wide with lust. _God, he‘s beautiful,_ Jimin thought and trailed his thumb along Taemin‘s pink, plush lower lip and he shuddered at the obscene visual of Taemin‘s tongue sliding out, licking his thumb and then sucking it into his hot mouth, because the memory of how perfect those lips had looked around his thick cock came back to him.

 

Taemin pushed himself upright again, holding onto the younger‘s muscular tights with both hands as he snapped his hips forward quicker and harder, the sound of sweat-damp skin slapping against skin ringing in his ears as he looked down at the gorgeous blonde boy falling apart more and more by his thrusts, tossing his head from side to side and screwing his eyes shut. He reached forward to grab Jimin‘s twitching cock and pumped it in the rhythm of his thrusts. Jimin gasped at the sensation of the strong hand applying just the right amount of pressure and a tiny flick of the wrist on the upward stroke and let his legs slide from his hyung‘s shoulders to wrap them around his hips and meet his deep thrusts halfway. His action had the other moan in pleasure and grumble „Mmmmmhhh, Jimin, you‘re so perfect.“ low in his chest.

 

Jimin felt like going crazy from the overwhelming pleasure, even more when he opened his eyes to realize that it‘s _THE Lee Fucking Taemin_ , who was bringing him this immense pleasure and praising him. He felt all his blood rush to his groin and warmth collecting and coiling in his belly and stuttered „H-hyung, gonna cum - mmmmmhhh-ah!“ „Cum for me, pretty baby“ demanded the other as he thrust rougher and deeper, also noticing a familiar warmth like molten lava pool in his lower stomach, because Park Jimin was finally his. How Jimin withered underneath him, he looked a thousand times hotter in reality than anything he had fantasized about: how his cheeks and lips were flushed a pretty pink, bangs sticking to the sweat glistening on his forehead, buff body arching and twisting from pleasure, hands clenching the sheets as he finally came undone and released sprouts of white over Taemin‘s hand and across his belly while rolling his head back and letting a guttural moan escape his mouth.

 

This mouth-watering visual alone would have been enough to push Taemin over the edge as well, but the contraction of Jimin‘s walls around his swollen cock made him tilt his head backwards and screw his eyes shut, a ragged scream falling from his lips as he shot his load into the condom. He shallowly thrust into the boy below him a few times more before slumping over and laying his chest against his lover‘s body, burying his member one last time balls deep in the pulsing hotness. Jimin cupped his chin with his hand and connected their lips to a breathless kiss, as they both ended up completely out of breath.

 

Propping himself up on his hands, Taemin looked Jimin into the lust-blown eyes before his eyes disappeared into nothingness under the wide grin that spread over the younger‘s face up at him. Taemin smiled back broadly and ruffled the blonde hair sticking away to all sides of Jimin‘s head before carefully pulling his softening erection out. Jimin‘s face contorted into a frown at the loss, which looked so adorable that the older had to chuckle softly before saying „Sorry, baby boy.“ and pressing a chaste kiss to the pouty lips. He sighed as he detached himself from the body of this gorgeous creature to hand Jimin a few tissues to clean the cum from his stomach while he rolled off the condom and tossed it in the trash.

 

Quickly finding his way back into the outstretched arms of his dongsaeng, they snuggled up to each other, Taemin throwing his right leg over Jimin‘s hips, who slid his muscular thigh over the other‘s left leg. Reduced to a sweating, panting mess of tangled limbs, they locked lips and kissed gently. Letting their breathing stabilize, Jimin snuggled his head under the older‘s chin, who patted his head and back in return. After a while of just enjoying the fuzzy, numb post-orgasm feeling and the warmth and comfort of each other, the younger whispered „Thank you, hyung!“ with a hoarse, fucked-out voice and hid his face in the other‘s crook of the neck. Taemin chuckled happily, because how much cuter could this little ball of fluff get? He made Jimin raise his face up by catching his chin between thumb and index finger until he could rub his nose against the fluff ball‘s own in an Eskimo kiss mumbling: „You‘re just too cute, baby! Don‘t thank me, I have to thank YOU!“

 

They looked into each other‘s eyes, first Taemin and then Jimin breaking into their wide signature grins, and Jimin felt his heart expand, being filled with a warm, oh so warm and homey feeling, but at the same time his chest felt heavy, like his heart was straining in its confines too much. Was it aching a bit with the overwhelming fullness of sudden feeling? Or was it scared of loosing what it finally managed to hold on to? _Ah, brain, what are you rambling again and ruining the moment,_ Jimin thought as his smile died down and he cast his eyes. With his eyes looking at Taemin‘s deliciously sharp jawbones and Adam’s apple, he missed the look of sincere fondness on the other‘s face and also the hurt surprise when Jimin softly said „I‘d better get going soon, I have a schedule tomorrow.“ as the pain in his chest spread to his stomach to kill the butterflies there.

 

„Oh, yeah... of course, yeah sorry...“ Taemin uttered, his brain shifting back into gear to start working again while his eyes became wide with panic. But before he could collect his thoughts, Jimin had already shifted away and sat up „...ah, Jimin-ah, hmmmm, but, hmmmm, I also have a schedule tomorrow and I have to get up early. W-when do you have to be where? Can‘t you stay?“ the words quickly tumbled from his mouth. „Yeah?“ „Yeah!“ Taemin replied and was rewarded with a beaming smile from the younger who started scrambling for his mobile busily to check his calendar „OK, I will get picked up from the dorm at 10:00 to go to the dance practice with VIXX‘s Ravi for Gayo Daejun, so if I leave here at 9:00...“ he happily sprouted, being interrupted by Taemin‘s „Ah, right, you‘ll have this awesome modern dance stage for SBS! Say hi to Wonsik-ie from me!“

 

„OK, I‘ll tell Ravi hyung that and how you lured me into your bed to fuck me so good that I will suck at dance practice from being sore!“ Jimin snorted with laughter „Ya! You brat, come here!“ Reaching out to pull the giggling and squirming younger back on the bed, embracing him tightly, they both laughed the remaining tension off before snuggling against each other and under the covers. „I should be at SM around 10ish, too, so I‘ll set the alarm to 7:30, okay, baby?“ Taemin asked stretching his arm toward his alarm clock on the nightstand. „OK, hyung, perfect.“ Jimin mumbled while he felt a soft warmness around his heart, because of how much he loved how that pet name sounded from the other‘s lips. When Taemin reached around, they shared a slow and gentle kiss, intertwining their fingers and tangling their flexible limbs.

 

The dark haired boy couldn‘t suppress a long yawn, so Jimin turned around snuggling backwards to be spooned by Taemin and wriggling his muscular butt to fit into the curve of Taemin‘s hips perfectly. The older snickered at how cute, yet sexy his Jiminie could be as he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger and whispered good night into his ear. The owner of the admirable butt turned his head to peck a kiss on the smiling lips and pushed a little back into the embrace to connect even tighter. A small sigh escaped his lips, as all of this just felt so _right_ , so warm, comfortable and happy, so _home_. They both quickly fell asleep with a content smile of their face.

 


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning - starts steamy, ends fluffy.

 

The stab of a sharp knee into the back of his thigh had Jimin grunt and wake up from his slumber. He felt someone next to him shift around the bed and mumble something unintelligible as it took his brain a long second to transition from sleep to awakeness in order to provide the relevant information. But when his intellect finally kicked in, he was flooded with a flurry of memories of the sights, sounds, tastes and sensations from last night: Taemin‘s wide, ethereal smile, Taemin‘s ragged scream when he came, the _Taemin taste_ on his tongue, the delicious burn when Taemin‘s cock entered him - _Taemin, Taemin, Taemin_ \- his brain seemingly had forgotten all other words.

 

These memories brought a satisfied smile to Jimin‘s lips and a slight flush to his sleep-swollen cheeks. _Holy shit, THE Lee Taemin_ his head provided quite uselessly, because why did he feel like a hopeless fangirl who had been too easy? The body next to him moved again, rolling to the side turning his back to him, so Jimin snapped out of his line of thoughts and inched closer, fitting his body to the other‘s and wrapping his arm around Taemin‘s shoulder from behind. Nuzzling his nose into the soft black hair that still smelled of a hint of powdery shampoo, he enjoyed the feeling how their bodies fit so snugly, skin on skin, so warm, so cozy, so _home_.

 

Jimin turned his head to shoot a glance at the alarm clock, but luckily it was another half an hour until the alarm would go off. He hugged the boy in his arms tighter, marveling at how this delicate, light body felt so fragile and limb in its sleep, so different from the wiry, lithe dancer‘s body when Taemin was awake - and definitely very different from how this strong and powerful body had taken control and brought him so much pleasure last night. The younger let his hand start to roam over the slender arms, the softly heaving naked chest and the flat stomach, the silky skin so soft and warm to the touch.

 

He started pressing kisses into the older‘s nape and shoulders with his full lips, still puffed from sleep (and last night‘s heavy use) with his morning half-hard-on starting to bloom to a fully fledged hard-on as his dick pressed against his hyung‘s butt crack. Reaching forward, he ventured to wrap his small hand around Taemin‘s semi-hard member. _Thank god for inventing morning wood_ he thought as his own cock twitched when he noticed how the other‘s breath hitched at the contact.

 

„Mmmmmmmmmh-hhhmmmm.“ Taemin slowly came to his senses with a mix of reluctance and fuzzy, sleepy arousal, ever so slightly pressing his back further into the warm body behind him while pushing his hips forward into the hand that was wrapped around his erection. His brain started to register the pleasurable sensation of being spooned by this simmering body, which is broader and more muscular than his own, making him feel safe and cozy, while soft, plush lips pressed kisses from his shoulders along his neck towards his jaw - and of course that precious, soft hand stroking his erection slowly, gently. But by far the best of all of this was that putting these fragments of sensation together equaled the adorable, yet super alluring _Park Jimin_ , who was finally in the place where he belonged - Taemin‘s bed.

 

Even though Taemin _really_ hated being woken up, he definitely could get used to being woken up by his dongsaeng like this, so he purred „mmmmmh“ again while tilting his head back to meet Jimin‘s lips. They kissed gently at first, enjoying the soft touch of their lips, then the younger shifted his weight to have better access and slipped his tongue into the other‘s hot mouth as they deepened their tender, unhurried and still sleep-drowsy kiss.

 

Jimin wasn‘t surprised at all that he couldn’t get enough of Taemin‘s taste on his tongue, because even with morning breath he tasted so delicious, so _right_ , so _home_. He was already quite awake and in command of his actions, so he found it absolutely endearing how his delicate hyung was still half asleep and so supple under his touch, as his hand traveled up to nudge him onto his back to start kissing a trail of wet kisses down the slightly salty, but oh so sweet smelling skin until reaching his long, hard cock.

 

Taemin still couldn’t get himself to open his eyes, all he was able do is hum and purr in appreciation of the soft lips on his sleep-warm body, but as he felt these lush lips reaching the base of his erection, kissing their way up the shaft and then slowly wrapping themselves over his tip, he let out a breathy moan at the sensation and wound a hand into the younger‘s bed hair. He sighed as Jimin engulfed him whole with his hot, wet mouth while cupping his balls with his hand, caressing them with gentle squeezes before kissing them and sucking first one, then the other one into his mouth.

 

The drowsiness made Taemin extra sensitive to every touch, so in no time Jimin had him squirming and panting beneath him with pleasure - this super hot visual of his hyung in all his ethereal beauty, brows furrowed, eyes screwed shut and full lips parted in sighs emboldened the younger to his next move, because he has had one thing on his mind since he pressed his morning glory so deliciously against the older‘s ass earlier: he wanted to fuck his hyung.

 

He was not entirely sure if Taemin would bottom for him, but as he licked his fingers and then simultaneously sunk his lips down his shaft and pushed one slicked finger into his opening, Taemin‘s strong reaction encouraged Jimin: the still drowsy boy arched his back and let a high-pitched whine escape his pink lips. _God, he‘s so beautiful it almost hurts,_ Jimin thought as he raised his head to commit the image of his hyung so pliant and pretty to memory.

 

Wriggling a second digit in while steadily bobbing his head, Jimin was rewarded by a more guttural moan this time - a moan that seemed to bolt straight to his cock, making it twitch. He detached his mouth from the other‘s erection to reach for the lube on the nightstand and smear a generous amount around his puckering hole before adding a third finger. He slightly chuckled how eager Taemin reacted to the bigger stretch, gasping and tossing his head backward, baring his long neck and prominent adam‘s apple.

 

Jimin couldn’t wait any longer, so he retracted his fingers and grabbed a condom from next to the bed, while the older whined in displeasure at the loss and reached out for his lover, still not opening his eyes and clumsy from slumber. „H-hyung“ Jimin croaked and cleared his voice: „Just give me a second.“ He turned Taemin to his side and snuggled up behind him, erection pressing against his butt. „‘s this OK, hyung?“ the younger asked while wedging his dick between the cheeks, probing at the soft hole. „Mmmmh, yeah“ the other mumbled and he inhaled sharply when he felt the stretch of being breached by Jimin‘s thick cock.

 

The hot burn of the stretch felt so good that this time Taemin‘s moan was coming deep from inside of his gut and almost sounded obscene. And as if the incredible smoldering tightness around Jimin‘s dick wasn‘t already almost too much pleasure for him to handle, the obscene sound of the moan made him growl „Ah, fuck!“ between clenched molars as he felt all of his blood rushing into his groin, intensifying the overpowering sensation. _Fuck_ , he thought, he couldn’t be loosing it so quickly, so he tried to calm down and stayed still while he felt his hyung‘s body shiver from stimulation.

 

Once Taemin felt the burn dying down, he started pushing his skinny ass back into Jimin, who managed to compose himself enough to slowly pull out half way and slowly push back in. They both moaned at the pleasurable friction and kissed deeply while Jimin set a gentle rhythm. With his strong arms he hugged the dark haired boy closer to his chest, trying to melt into him entirely when he buried his cock to the hilt in a deeper thrust. He felt the older quiver again and relished the little mewls that spill from his lush lips.

 

When the younger wrapped his fist around his hyung‘s erection to start pumping him, his hips started meeting Jimin‘s thrusts halfway, seeking more stimulation as he snaked a slender arm backwards around Jimin‘s neck, pulling him into another deep, wet kiss. Taemin arched his back and nibbled at the blonde boy‘s jaw, breathing „Mmmmmhhh-ah-aaaaahhh! So good!“ against the neck. This was music to Jimin‘s ears, he wanted to draw more moans out of this pliant body and wanted Taemin to drown in the pleasure he gives him.

 

In order not to get too overwhelmed by the feeling of tight, hot walls engulfing his dick so perfectly, Jimin focused on the way Taemin‘s body reacted: eyes still screwed shut like he was still not fully awake, throwing his head back to rub against his shoulder, mouth hanging open, moaning and panting while pushing his ass back into Jimin eagerly, every now and then shivering and shaking from sensation, especially when he lifted his upper leg, allowing them to connect even deeper. The way Taemin groaned at the intensified new angle had Jimin pick up speed, feeling his release close as his mind became fuzzy and the heat started coiling in his lower belly.

 

Bodies twisting into each other and lost in the feeling, the lovers were harshly interrupted when the alarm clock went off. „Shit!“ Jimin cursed under his breath, as he couldn’t reach the alarm without slipping out of the other, who whined in annoyance both at the alarm and the emptiness. He swatted the alarm off, then pushed his thick, muscular thigh between Taemin‘s skinny ones while draping his upper body over the other, making him roll around onto his stomach. When Jimin felt Taemin go limb under his body weight, he detached his chest from the toned back to pull his hips upwards lightly before steadying his own cock at the soft pink hole. Pushing past the initial resistance of the ring of tight muscle, his hardness dragged along the hot walls as the younger swiftly slid in all the way until his balls pressed tightly against Taemin‘s.

 

The dark haired boy muffled his ragged half scream, half moan at the overpowering stimulation of being intruded by this thick, hard cock by burying his flushed face in the bed and biting down into the mattress. Jimin couldn‘t tell what turned him on more: how much his hyung obviously loved being fucked by him like this or how ridiculously sexy his quivering, lithe body felt underneath him, hole clenching down hard on his dick, his perky butt pressed as desperately close to his groin as possible. Jimin groaned and ground his hips in hard little circles.

 

All that mattered to Jimin at this point was how to melt their bodies into each other, no thrust deep enough, balls not slapping hard enough against the other‘s skin, Taemin‘s thighs squeezing tight, but not tight enough, and his whole front pressed flush against the other‘s backside, impossible to get any closer, but Jimin was desperate to feel Taemin even closer, _more_. To intensify the sensation, the younger picked up speed, chest heaving under breathless pants as he kissed along his hyung‘s neck and jaw and connected their lips in a sloppy, urgent kiss when the other craned his neck.

 

Taemin‘s toes curled from pleasure as his light body was pressed so deliciously into the soft mattress by the muscular, broad body above him, sandwiching his twitching cock between his lean belly and the sheets and providing oh so precious friction at every push into his burning hole. As Jimin‘s hips increased speed and force, he abandoned himself completely to the intensity of the feeling: his cheek pressed into the mattress, eyes pinched shut, mouth hanging open and hiccupping little „ _Ahhh_ “s at every thrust into his ass - first not more than soft gasps, then getting throatier and louder as the blonde fucked him into oblivion.

 

Jimin marveled at the utterly beautiful sounds Taemin made, how keen and docile his hyung reacted and his heart stung a bit at how gorgeous this delicate, milky white figure under him looked. He could tell that the older was close to his release by the way his body tensed and shuddered and how his cock was squeezed repeatedly by the clenching walls. He felt heat pool in his lower stomach like molten lava and his balls tightening as he was getting close to loosing it, too.

 

Desperately close to his high, Taemin fisted one hand into the sheets and the other into his own hair as the drag along his walls, the pressure of body against body and the friction against his own dick became overpowering. He tripped over the edge screaming Jimin‘s name into the mattress, shooting hot cum against his belly and convulsing around the cock filling him. Jimin gasped „Shit!“ as he was caught off guard by the intensity of the other‘s orgasm (he was pretty sure that he heard his name, which made his head spin, because _this was so ridiculously hot!_ ).

 

His own high washed over him like meter high waves, cock squeezed inside the hotness of Taemin‘s tight ass, hips stuttering, a deep guttural growl almost rupturing his throat, his balls contracting, hot white sprouting into the condom and his mind and vision going blank. _Taemin_. the name is on the tip of his tongue, but he was too caught up in the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm hitting him so hard, all he could do is groan and grind his hips one last time into the boy beneath him before feeling his body go boneless and fuzzy.

 

Jimin carefully pulled out before he slumped down on top of the other, who was still breathing unevenly and craned his neck to meet Jimin‘s lips. The younger pushed the curtain of hair away from the dark haired boy‘s eyes and sifted his fingers gently through his silky strands while whispering: „Morning, Taemin-ah.“ against the soft, pink lips. „Mmmmorning, so goooood.“ was the reply as Taemin broke into a wide, satisfied grin. Jimin rolled off onto the mattress and hugged his hyung tight as he also couldn’t help it, but to grin like a fool in love.

 

A „ _Ping_!“ from Jimin‘s phone about an incoming message made him glance at the alarm clock, but the message would have to wait. He placed a kiss on top of the older‘s head who mumbled „What time ‘s it?“ into his collarbone. „Not even 8:00am yet and sorry for waking you up before the alarm.“ Taemin giggled: „Baby boy, you can wake me up for _this_ anytime. But let‘s get up and hit the shower, because I bought something for breakfast. I normally never have anything in the house, I eat at my parents‘ or see if Kibum cooks some...“

 

„Wait, what?“ Jimin interrupted the happily chatting Taemin, as his brain filtered out one important message: „You were _that_ sure that I would spend the night with you?“ A pang of embarrassment hit him - had he really been _that_ obvious, _that_ easy? He felt his cheeks flush as he looked Taemin in the eye. His hyung ran his hand through his blonde hair, then traced his jaw with his thumb: „Yes, why? We were gravitating around each other for months now, so yes, I was sure that this was exactly what would be happening sooner or later. I really wanted to wake up next to you like this.“

 

The younger studied his face: he was flashing his wide, affectionate smile at him and his eyes were sincere. He pouted: “If you were that sure all along, why didn’t you do anything after that time we kissed in the bathroom?” ( _Shit, I sound like a bitch_ \- Jimin immediately regrets the harsh edge of his words). Luckily his hyung didn’t seem to mind, as he laughed out loud and pulled him into a tight embrace: “You’re too cute! And so impatient, baby boy! No need to rush things that are meant to be.”

 

Jimin‘s thoughts jumbled around his head: _meant to be?_ how can this freaking gorgeous man be so self-secure and optimistic about everything he does or says while he himself always curls up into a ball of self-doubt and embarrassment? Well, after all he is Lee Taemin, SHINee‘s goddamn golden maknae with the backing of SM Entertainment behind him since he was a kid, not even a teenager yet. _Oh, hell, that’s what it is_ \- Jimin thinks: _he‘s the Jeon Jungkook of SHINee_! Of course, his own golden maknae is the same: good at everything he does, whether it‘s dancing, singing or sports, ridiculously handsome and a favorite with the fans, afraid of nothing, because he knows his hyungs have his back. That‘s why Taemin is sure that he will get what he wants, because he knows Jimin has a soft spot in his heart for him, just like Jungkookie does. _Ah, those annoying maknaes!_

 

Jimin‘s rambling mind was shushed suddenly when his phone went off, it was Namjoon‘s ringtone, so he clumsily scrambled for his phone while remembering he didn‘t even check the message from earlier yet. „Oh, hyung, whassup?“ he mumbled into the receiver. His leader hurriedly spilled: „Ya, Jimin-ah, check your fucking phone, will you? You fell asleep on the couch in the dance studio, right? Wanted to warn you that Bang PD-nim wants to see us at 9:00 before your dance practice with Ravi starts, so we‘ll head over to Big Hit soon and Jin hyung will bring you fresh clothes, so take...“ „H-hyung!“ „...a shower and ...“ „HYUNG! Hyung, I‘m h-here, ah, n-not there, shit, hyung!“ Jimin felt himself getting smaller and smaller, he was in deep shit.

 

The line went silent for a second, then Namjoon dryly replied: „Oh.“ while Jimin hurried to apologize: „I‘m sorry, Namjoon, I‘ll be there as soon as I can, I think I can make it until...“, but he was cut off with „Where the fuck are you? Didn‘t you say you‘re headed for the dance studio last time I saw you?“ „Hyung, I‘m sorry, I‘m _really_ sorry, I‘ll explain later, I‘ll be there as fast as I can, bye!“ For a moment Jimin froze in panic, sitting on the bed and staring at his phone with wide eyes, so as Taemin scooted closer to hug the distressed boy, he felt like he was hugging a statue. „You‘re in trouble, baby?“ he softly voiced against his dongsaeng‘s ear before kissing down his neck.

 

„Shit. Shit. Shit“ Jimin snapped out of his trance, got up and apologized: „I‘m sorry, but I have to run, I have to be at the company at 9:00am and with morning traffic it takes me at least 40 minutes and it‘s already past 8:00...“ „Baby, take a breath, calm down“ Taemin soothingly interrupted him as he stood catching his quickly flitting eyes into a deep gaze and taking both his hands before pecking a kiss on his lips. „Come on, let‘s get you into the shower.“ he tugged the baffled boy towards the bathroom by the hand and reassuringly said: „Don‘t worry, Jiminie, it will be fine, hop in the shower quickly and then I‘ll call a cab for you. I would give you a ride, but I guess you also always have eagle-eyed fans lingering outside your building, right?“

 

Listening to his hyung’s affectionate words made Jimin feel calmer, but still in a daze as he was maneuvered into the shower and Taemin left him with a sharp slap to his ass, sticking out his tongue at Jimin while pulling a funny face that made Jimin chuckle. He had felt like a deer caught in the headlight, but Taemin made him feel better and his mind was back on track, so he quickly turned on the water to shower at record-speed. Taemin freed a new toothbrush out of its packaging and placed it in the holder next to his own: „Here‘s a toothbrush for you, baby boy. I‘ll be right back with some fresh clothes for you, they should fit.“ flashing an admiring, toothy smile at the wet body in the shower, obviously enjoying the view.

 

Jimin swiftly slipped into a clean pair of Taemin‘s underwear, slightly too tight around his round hips and bottom, long-sleeve t-shirt (“Here. Black without any logo and a bit too loose for me, nobody will be able to tell it’s not yours” Taemin had thoughtfully said) and socks and as well as his own skinny jeans and headed for the living room en route to the door. Taemin emerged from the kitchenette with convenience store bag filled with a sandwich, a kimbap roll, a banana and a can of ice coffee: „Here, I called you a taxi and you can have this on the way to gain some strength, you‘ll need it for the dance practice with Wonsik-ie. And don‘t forget to say hi to him from me! Now off you go, baby, and give me a call when you‘re done with the practice.“

 

How determined and unhurried the older handled the situation made Jimin feel much calmer and when he took the plastic bag from his hand and saw the fond smile on his face, the younger felt a little sting in his heart, because this whole scene was so grossly domestic, not at all like he just spend an incredibly hot first night at a superstar‘s place. He smiled back at Taemin, but couldn‘t really form any coherent sentence, so he just muttered „Thank you, Taemin-ah, really, thank you.“, but he hoped the other could see the sincere appreciation in his eyes.

 

Just one peck on the lips was not enough to say goodbye, so two pecks, three pecks, four pecks turn into a quick interlacing of tongues and Jimin stumbled out the front door waving at his broadly smiling hyung, who shouted: „Fighting, Jiminie!“ and waved back. He rushed on his way to the waiting taxi and plopped down in the backseat with a happy grin on his face despite the tension at the prospect of being late for the meeting and having to explain things to Namjoon and possibly all the other members, too. „Ahjussi, I‘m sorry, but I‘m really in a hurry, is it OK to eat those please?“ he addressed the taxi driver, who luckily didn‘t object, so he contently tugged into the kimbap as the taxi maneuvered the Seoul morning traffic.

 

The car pulled up in front of the Big Hit building five minutes before nine and Jimin scrambled out the cab and strode up the stairs to their meeting room, where he was met with 6 pairs of curious eyes from his members. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, because being unpunctual to a meeting with Bang PD-nim was a big no-no and he hated the feeling of letting his members down, so he bowed and mumbled apology over apology while thanking god that neither their boss nor their manager had arrived yet.

 

Namjoon looked at him with fuming eyes, but didn‘t say a word as the two men entered the room. Jimin‘s face was flushed all through the meeting and he had trouble concentrating on the plans PD-nim laid out - all the different year-end shows and the sequel to the „Wings“ album, which would be coming out in early February. It was just kind of hard to concentrate when your thoughts were drawn back to the intense pleasure of last night every time he shifted in his chair and felt a slight soreness in his ass, which was not even unpleasant, as it made him vividly remember the sensation of the _real deal_ of the previous night.

 

Luckily the meeting was wrapped just in time for his dance session to prepare for Gayo Daejun, so he managed to avoid his member‘s questioning eyes further, as Ravi was already waiting in the dance room, sitting on the floor stretching out his long legs while typing into his phone. „Hyung, hi, I‘m sorry I‘m late, I just got out of a meeting with our boss.“ Jimin greeted him brightly. Wonsik looked up and greeted him: „Hi Jimin, how‘s it going? I‘m just texting with Taemin, he says hi.“

 

„Oh, y-yeah, I-I saw him yesterday“ Jimin stuttered and blushed heavily as in this moment he forgot that actually he _did_ have an official and non-ambiguous meeting with Taemin yesterday with their choreographers for KBS, because in this instant he could only remember the R-rated activities involving them at his apartment. „Taemin-hyung also asked me to say hi to you.“ „Thanks! I‘m glad you two are getting closer over your collaboration stage, he‘s an amazing dancer and really a great guy.“ Jimin searched the other‘s expression for any clue whether or not Taemin had spilled the beans about the two of them already, because he knows they are friends and that Taemin is a chatterbox - _ahhh, how embarrassing_ , _how he is supposed to concentrate during dance practice like this_ \- but the older‘s face was stoic.

 

Their practice for the modern dance segment of the opening show went smoothly, as they both enjoyed the fluid, expressive, ballet-like style as a welcome change to their usual boygroup dance routines. Jimin managed not to get too distracted every time he felt the slight protest of his ass during the bolder movements or the too-tight waistband of Taemin‘s underwear biting into his hips. When they took a break he checked his phone and broke out in a wide smile when he saw that he received three messages from Taemin:

 

_Jiminie, did you make it on time?_

_Did you say hi to Wonsik from me?_

_Call me when you‘re done! I‘m sure you‘re doing well, fighting!_

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, but please bear with me, I'm slow at writing! And I have a confession to make: while doing some "research" on Taemin, I've fallen so hard for him! What a beautiful soul! And now I'm mad at myself that I've noticed only now, because I saw him perform live just 4 months ago at a concert/recording, but didn't appreciate it enough! So my apologies to all the Shawols, I know better now ;)


	3. No Mildang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would be done after 3 chapters, but this is getting longer than expected… 
> 
> Also, there’s a little reference to the wonderful works of the wonderful @signifying_nothing

 

The whole day had passed by in a flurry. After hours of dance practice with Ravi, Jimin‘s body had felt beat and he was starving, but first there was a briefing from Sung Hyun coordi about the next couple of performances planned out and then Namjoon and Pdogg-hyung called him to the recording studio, as they wanted to try out some vocals for one of the tracks for the new album.

 

In between, he had apologized to the leader and the members for causing trouble this morning, but while it was clear _what_ he had been doing all night from the way he blushed, yet couldn‘t wipe that satisfied grin from his face, Jimin avoided telling them _who_ he had been doing it with. Although he was internally dying to share it with someone, because his empty stomach was doing flips every time he thought of Taemin, he was the cautious type and wanted to save him from the embarrassment of gushing about falling for someone when in the end the encounter turned out to be just a mere one-night stand.

 

Not that Jimin had any reason to think last night was a one-time thing, Taemin sent him a couple of texts throughout the day and he grinned at his phone like a fool every time he answered. Back at the dorm well after midnight, he sent another message to Taemin that he was finally home and instantly received an answer:

 

 _Facetime_?

 

_\- Yeah, give me a sec to find a quiet spot._

 

As in Jimin‘s room Jungkook and Taehyung were sprawled on the latter’s bed playing games on their phones while Namjoon was still at the studio, Jimin slipped into the empty room shared by Namjoon and Jungkook and plopped down on the closest bed belly down, fumbling with his phone to call Taemin.

 

„Hey hyung!“ „Oh, Jiminie, how is it going? Busy day?“ the screen showed the dark haired boy already lying in bed, beaming a blindingly bright smile at the younger, who propped his chin in his hand and let his eyes be swallowed almost entirely by his cheeks, as he broke out in a wide smile, too. Jimin didn‘t fail to notice though that the bed looked different to what he remembered, so he asked „Hyung, where are you?“ „Ah, I‘m at my parent‘s house, I like to stay here, because it‘s comfortable. Also, because I didn‘t want to sleep in the other bed without you tonight.“

 

Jimin chuckled and slightly scrunched up his nose, as he felt giddy and warm at this cute little confession. He felt safe to show his cheesy side to Taemin as well: „It‘s so nice to see your face before going to bed, Minnie. I‘m so tired, I feel like dying.“ This time is was Taemin‘s turn to let out a happy little giggle about the pet name, adding „Aw, poor baby, you must be so tired. Go to sleep soon. But what‘s your schedule like the next few days? Manager-hyung just texted me they set up our first practice session for our TwoMin collaboration stage on Monday, but I would like to see you before that, do you think you will have time?“

 

„Hmmmm“ the younger tried to kick his brain back on track „I think I‘ll be fairly busy with further practices for the year end shows and a couple of appearances, also we‘re working on a new album and have to be finished before the end of the month...“ „Yeah, pretty much the same here, we‘re finishing recording our next Japanese album right now, so I think I‘ll just go back and forth between dance and recording studio the next few days.“ They looked at each other with a regretful, apologetic smile, because the reality hit them that it would always be difficult to find time for each other and that how much time they had last night might actually have been a lucky coincidence that wouldn‘t be repeated for a while.

 

They talked a little about this and that, just happy to see the other‘s face smiling back on the phone screen, but then sleep took over and Jimin couldn‘t suppress a yawn, so they said goodnight, Taemin doing a little wave with his hand and Jimin blowing the camera lens a quick kiss before hanging up. Now his tummy was too tired to do flips anymore, but he felt a comfortable warmth spread. He felt happy.

 

Wondering why he had felt the need to be so defensive about his feelings earlier, he was glad that he bumped into Jungkook in the kitchen, because he really needed to share this giddiness with someone, he felt he would burst otherwise. „Jungkookie, my Kookie, my favorite dongsaeng...“ he chirped reaching up and wrapping an arm around the taller‘s broad shoulders (he was always amazed how this boy had grown up to have such a manly body), giving them a squeeze.

 

The maknae replied dryly „What‘s up? Grinning like that you look like a _pabo_. What the hell happened to you last night?“ That was just the cue Jimin was waiting for, so he blurted out „Lee Taemin!“ making Jungkook stare at him with eyes opened wide in surprise while Jimin felt heat rise to his cheeks. „W-wait, what? Taemin-sunbaenim, y-you, what?“ the younger stuttered, making Jimin break out in a happy giggle „You asked, I answered... no seriously, this somehow happened and it feels so _right_ , but please keep it for yourself for now, OK?“

\---

 

Days flew past, so Saturday just turned into Sunday and every time Jimin had found a spare hour, Taemin was tied up with a schedule. Every evening Taemin got home at a half-decent time, Jimin was clocking in extra hours in the studio. Taking a break from trying to master the choreography for SBS Gayo, Jimin snuck into the dark and empty meeting room, watching Taemin snuggling into the bed at his parent‘s house again through his mobile phone. „Awww, baby, your hair looks like a mess.“ Taemin teased with a smirk and laughed into the back of his hand, because Jimin looked so cute as he was half annoyed, half amused when he ruffled his sweaty bangs even more, making them stick out in all directions.

 

Comparing their schedules for the next day almost seemed domestic routine, but this time they were excited, because it looked like they had some free time at the same time: „Jiminie, so I will get out around 11:30 or 12:00...“ „And I don‘t have to be back at the dorm until 4:00pm.“ the corners of Jimin‘s lips were curling upwards, watching as Taemin brought the camera closer to his face so that all he saw was full, smiling lips, flashing teeth and glowing eyes. „So, it‘s a date?“ Jimin asked. „Yeah, it‘s a date. I‘ll pick you up, text me the address.“ Taemin replied, adding „Don‘t work all night, sleep a lot and I‘ll see you tomorrow.“

 

The next morning Jimin wasn‘t able to sleep as long as he wanted (having practiced until after 4am), because when he woke up around 10, he felt a prickling sensation under his skin all over his body and his stomach go queasy from anticipation of seeing Taemin again. As today nobody had to get up early, it was quiet in the dorm, so he just stayed in bed and watched videos on his mobile with headphones on - actually mostly Taemin and SHINee clips, even though that didn‘t help to calm his nerves. He sighed and thought to himself that it‘s actually really weird to date someone who has been in the public eye for 8 years, leaving behind hours of video footage from the debut-days puppy Taemin in super low quality resolution to his hot dance videos in HD from earlier this year.

 

He didn‘t even notice that Taehyung had woken up and was sneaking a peek at the video playing on his mobile from the top bunk until he heard him exclaim: „Jimin-ah, why TwoMin? That‘s the name for the Taemin-Minho couple already!“ Random, but still on point as always, Jimin found the vocalist looking down at him with question marks in his wide eyes, mouth hanging open. Jimin felt his face flush, as he was flustered at this comment, but also because there was a small sting in his heart, as he was also aware that the term TwoMin was coined already.

 

Jimin grabbed Taehyung‘s ankle and slapped the foot sticking out from the bed a few times and pretended to get angry at him to hide his own uneasiness: „Yah! Don‘t you tell me you are you reading SHINee fanfiction! It‘s already bad enough that you read that filthy shit about us, [like that one fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6458575) you showed me where we were both demons in a threesome with Yoongi-hyung.“ while blushing even harder upon remembering the guilty pleasure he had felt reading this little story. With a grunt he got up and headed straight for the shower (he really needed some cool water in his face now), leaving the snickering Taehyung behind.

 

When Taemin pulled up in front of the dorm, wearing a cap and sunglasses for privacy, it was almost 1:00pm, because he had been help up. Jimin climbed in the passenger seat, wearing a beanie and mask, which made Taemin chuckle as he greeted his dongsaeng with a warm smile „Morning, baby. We make a great couple dressed up all secretively, right?“ After shifting into gear, he let his right hand rest on Jimin‘s thigh until it was required at the steering wheel to navigate the city traffic. He said „I actually really want to take you out on a proper date, a fancy Sunday brunch, but I‘m kind of selfish and want you for myself in private, so I just have to pick something up and then we‘ll head to my place, if that‘s OK for you?“

 

Jimin was a tiny bit surprised, but in reality he didn‘t care, he was just content to be in Taemin‘s company ( _gosh, since when was he such a cheeseball?_ he wondered). With a mischievous glint in the eye Taemin had refused to answer when the younger asked where they were and what he needed to pick up when he parked in the underground parking of a fancy apartment complex in Cheongdam-dong. After 10 minutes he came back with arms weighted down by huge shopping bags and a sly smile on his face.

 

„So, you still won‘t tell me what‘s all this?“ Jimin asked sulking behind his mask, when Taemin pulled the mask down and pecked a kiss to his pouting lips, then breaking into a content little laugh while saying „I asked my mom to make some doenjang jjigae with beef and pack lots of side dishes, because it got cold so suddenly and with your parents living in Busan I figured you could use a home-cooked meal. She‘s a really good cook.“ Jimin felt his heart thump against his ribs and it stung a little when he remembered how long it‘s been since he had the chance to eat his mother‘s food, so he looked at Taemin next to him with wide eyes that were getting a tiny bit moist. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Taemin‘s lips, mumbling „Thank you, hyung.“

 

During the short 5 minute drive to Taemin‘s small apartment, Jimin mused over how touched he was and how he was honestly surprised that Taemin was so considerate and caring, because outwardly he seemed to have a happy-go-lucky personality and to be on the receiving end rather than putting thought and effort into anything else than dancing and singing. Not that Jimin though that those were negative characteristics, actually he himself really didn‘t mind at all to be at the giving end, as he liked to go out of his way to make other people happy, often placing his own happiness second. He was just surprised that so far it seemed like the roles that he assumed were switched and he needed to learn how to deal with this warm, fuzzy feeling in his tummy, feeling treasured and _loved_.

 

Once inside the apartment, kicking off shoes and setting down the bags with food, the younger swiftly stepped forward to close the space between them, circling one arm around the other‘s slim waist and snaking his other hand into the soft, black hair at the base of the neck to tug him into a careful, yet determined kiss, pressing their bodies close. Taemin let out a tiny surprised breath through his nose, then he tilted his head to fully open into the kiss and hummed in appreciation when he felt Jimin‘s warm tongue explore his mouth. „Mmmm-missed you, Minnie.“ Jimin voiced as he started placing kisses down his hyung‘s jaw and neck.

 

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of Taemin‘s neck, he smiled happily to himself, because he just couldn’t get enough of this familiar scent of warm skin and the taste on his tongue. But he inhaled sharply as Taemin grabbed his ass with both strong hands while rubbing their hips together with urgency. He mouthed at his neck, careful not to leave any marks, and grinned when he felt the other‘s length growing hard against his crotch.

 

„Clothes. Too many.“ Jimin growled, as he lifted the older’s sweater and shirt, leaving him struggling to free his head and arms from both bunched up items at once while he dropped to his knees to lap at the milky, smooth plain of his stomach and dipped his tongue into his belly button. Taemin pulled at his shirt, so Jimin quickly pulled it over his head, as he was impatient to latch his lips back to Taemin‘s delicious, soft skin. As he kissed his way downward, his hands fumbling with Taemin‘s belt received help, as the other swiftly opened and pushed his pants and underwear down in one go, letting his full erection spring free.

 

„No time to waste, baby-ah?“ the hyung started to say with a grin while petting the blonde head in front of him, but it turned into a little breathy moan when he felt wet, full lips on the tip of his cock and a flick of the tongue teasingly over his slit. Savoring the slightly salty and tangy taste of the first drop of clear pre-cum snaking onto his hot tongue, Jimin had to open his pants as well, as his hard-on was straining too uncomfortable against the fabric. He sighed in relief and sunk his mouth down fully down Taemin‘s length, being rewarded with a gasp and a hand twisting into his hair.

 

Today they were both being impatient, so when Taemin struggled for balance with his pants pooled around his ankles, he curled his hand under Jimin‘s jaw and lifted him off his dick and onto his feet to tangle their tongues in a breathless, urgent kiss. Getting rid of their pants while stumbling a few steps forward into the living room, Taemin maneuvered his dongsaeng to the wide couch, pushing him onto his back to climb between his legs with feline grace and a predatory glint in the eye. Jimin held his breath and bit his lip, because Taemin looked so otherworldly beautiful and ridiculously sexy like this, even more when he darted out his pink tongue to wet his lips and dragged his front teeth over his plush lip slightly before lowering down over his throbbing dick in one fluent movement.

 

The groan from Jimin‘s came out grumbling, deep down from his chest, and he wanted to screw his eyes shut in order just to _feel_ the hot mouth engulfing him, but the scenery was just too hot to avert his eyes: how obscenely pretty the pink, full lips were fitted around his thick girth, long eyelashes fluttering above hollowed cheeks, silky hair swaying with each bob of the head and his masculine hands raking up and down Jimin‘s strong thighs. His breath caught in his throat as Taemin‘s eyes flicked open, setting on his own dark eyes, pupils dilated wide from lust, and Jimin moaned, throwing his head back and pinching his eyes shut, because that was just too intense and he didn‘t want to cum just yet.

 

Managing to compose himself just the tiniest bit, Jimin nudged Taemin to turn his body around until the younger could dive his head between his kneeing legs. Taemin hummed in appreciation around Jimin‘s cock when he pulled his narrow hips down towards his face and sucked in one of his balls while starting to stroke his hard member. Replacing his hand with his lips, Jimin craned his neck to swallow as much of the length as possible, feeling it hit the back of his throat bluntly and repeatedly, which has Taemin above him moan and shudder.

 

It‘s sloppy, it‘s wet and the slurping sounds are lewd, but neither of them was able to imagine anything more perfect at this very moment, just the intense sensation of sucking and being sucked, giving and taking pleasure at the same time. _This golden maknae is really good at everything he does,_ a hollow space in the back of Jimin’s head provided, as he felt his stomach and balls tighten, because he was so close already. When he felt Taemin swallow around his cock, buried so deep in the tight heat of the other‘s mouth while the other cupped his contracted balls in his hand and lightly tugged at them, it was all too much at once, Jimin let go of the stiff cock from his lips and groaned „Ohfuck, Taeah-aaaaaah“ while his hips jerked upwards and he released his load into the wet cave of Taemin‘s mouth.

 

The boy on top choked a little, but breathing heavily through his nose, he diligently swallowed everything he could, the taste stinging a bit at the back of his throat, as he let his mouth sink down a couple of times more until he felt Jimin go limb below him. He turned around to straddle the younger‘s chest and guide his long erection to his puffed, flushed lips. Although still panting, Jimin opened them eagerly to first lick his tongue along the underside, then to wrap his hot mouth around the length, pulling a long and deep groan from his hyung‘s chest. They were keeping eye contact and Taemin was also already close to the edge because of how insanely pretty his lover looked with his sensual lips stretched around him, eyes hazy with lust.

 

Taemin reached forward and placed a pillow under Jimin‘s head, then loosely tangled his fingers into the blonde strands of hair and asked „Can you stay still for me, baby? Tap me on the leg if you want me to stop, OK?“ to which the younger gave a tiny nod of the head and a hum. Gently, Taemin held his head in place while he shifted his hips forward into the heat engulfing him. His pace was slow, but deep, while he was looking down as almost all of his length disappeared between those beautiful lips and he felt the tip of his cock meet the resistance of the back of Jimin‘s throat while his warm breath tickled the sensitive skin at the base of his cock.

 

Jimin‘s head was still fuzzy from his orgasm, so he just tried to relax his jaw and throat as best as he could and let his hyung push in and out of his mouth - _hell, actually this is kind of hot_ , he thought to himself, but then he gagged a bit when the blunt tip probed his throat too hard. Taemin was chasing his high, so his thrusts became rougher and sharper and he felt the heat coiling in his lower body as he felt Jimin‘s gag reflex, making the tight heat of his mouth even hotter and tighter, so all it took was 2, 3 pushes more and he pulled halfway out to spill his cum on the younger‘s outstretched tongue, looking so fucking pretty like this, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

 

They lay next to each other for a while, tangling up their limbs and fingers, trying to catch their breath. Then Taemin untangled himself and kissed his lover wetly on his lips, adding: „Food. I‘m starving, I‘ll heat up the doenjang jjige.“ hopping off the couch and scrambling into his briefs and pants and towards the kitchenette. Jimin stretched lazily and then also got up and dressed, handing Taemin his t-shirt and helping to arrange the many different, delicious looking side dishes on the bar counter. They sat down opposite of each other and tugged in, as they were both really hungry and the jjige smelled delicious.

 

„Mmmmh, so good.“ Jimin praised with his mouth full of rice and jjige „Your mom really _is_ a good cook. I miss my mom‘s cooking and because none of our member‘s parents live close-by, it‘s been ages since I had a proper home-cooked meal. So thank you, Tae-ah.“ He smiled at his hyung with a fond smile, because the saying _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ was so true. They ate in silence for a while, then Taemin mustered the courage to say what‘s on his mind, because he really cared for Jimin and didn’t want to fuck things up or waste time with push-and-pull games, this was too important for him:

 

„You know, Jiminie, I really want to do well this time, I want to be a good hyung to you. Usually, I‘m always the youngest and I got too much used to living carefree, letting myself be spoilt rotten without even noticing. But now I want to spoil _you_ , because you deserve to be spoiled.“

 

Jimin opened his mouth, mute like a goldfish. He didn‘t see this coming, Taemin pouring his heart out, quick sentences spilling from his mouth while he toyed with his chopsticks: „Oh, why?“ were all the words he was able to find in his brain. Taemin smiled a little timid smile at him: „You know, I will be sincere, I don‘t want to hide anything and because for us it‘s so hard to make time for each other and I don‘t want to waste precious time playing _mildang_ , so I‘m gonna let down my pants completely in front of you, OK?“ „OK hyung, I won‘t hide anything either.“ Jimin swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

It was the first time that Jimin saw Taemin nervous and insecure when he continued: „My last relationship was that I was seeing this much older guy for almost 2 years. He just stroked my ego in all the right ways and I was young and stupid, he made me feel desirable and spoiled me so much, but it wasn‘t actually about love, I felt more like a pretty accessory to him. And I didn‘t want to be a sugar daddy‘s pet for the rest of my life, I want a normal relationship.“ and he reached over to intertwine their fingers.

 

And Jimin _knows_. Of course pretty idol boy Taemin was approached by men (and sometimes women) just like him, call them sponsors or sugar daddies or whatever you like. The media talks about this happening to female idols, but not male idols. He had to clear his throat before he‘s able to speak properly, because he shudders at an ugly memory from his past: „Yeah, I think I know what you mean. These guys are the worst. There was this total creep pursuing me in the first year after debut, maybe the total creeps don‘t try their luck with idol royalty like SM‘s SHINee, but only with nobodies from nugu groups from nugu agencies.“

 

The younger retracted his hand to fiddle with the ring on his finger, because he felt the flush of embarrassment creep up on his cheeks as he continued: „That guy worked at MBC and always hung around our waiting room during shows and I was naive and stupid enough to let him coax me into buying me dinner after a performance... and then drunk and defenseless enough to end up on my knees on the bathroom floor with his dick shoved in my mouth. God, I felt so dirty, but it was a lesson for me never to let my guard down again.“ Jimin‘s eyes had been glued to the tabletop unable to look his hyung in the eye and he spoke so low it was almost a whisper.

 

Looking at his unhappy and uneasy dongsaeng, Taemin felt his heart clench. He almost knocked over his bar stool when he swiftly got up and around the bar counter to sweep his Jiminie up into a tight hug, pressing little kisses on his shoulder and his neck and soothingly running his palms down his back. „C‘me here, baby boy, don‘t be sad.“ „I‘m fine, hyung, really.“ Jimin replied, but his small smile was fleeting.

 

They kissed tenderly, deeply and unhurried, a kiss tasting of doenjang and a trace of kimchi. Jimin felt that the kiss was honest and earnest, they both didn‘t need to pretend anything, they could let their guard down around each other. They were so much alike: usually they hid unpretty or unpleasant things behind their bright smiles, but right now they were smiling at each other sincerely, with a trace of sadness, but with understanding and honest affection. Taemin took him by the hand and walked him over to the couch, where they lay down snuggling against each other. Jimin felt like something was setting into place, it felt so _home_.

 

Tracing the outline of the other‘s adam‘s apple with his thumb, Jimin gathered his courage to ask: „There is something else I‘m curious about... what about your members?“ „You mean if there was anything going on?“ „Yeah.“ Taemin pulled Jimin closer, so that he could rest his chin on top of the blonde crown before continuing: „Hm, yeah. You know how especially during your debut days you live and breath and practice and sweat together 24h with your members, you don‘t even have time to sleep and when you have time to sleep a few hours you are still immersed in them. You kind of forget where you end and where they begin.“

 

„Plus, we were all hormonal teenagers at the time of debut, so I think it was only normal that there was stuff going on, but it was all pretty innocent. Just with Minho it was different, but I was too young and ignorant to notice. I was taking everything for granted, I didn‘t even realize it was a _relationship_ , because it was just sharing every second with him on stage, off stage, at the dorm... but when I started seeing this guy I told you about and, um..., kind of went _exclusive_ , I think I really hurt Minho, but I realized it only much later.“

 

Jimin tilted his face upwards to place a kiss on Taemin‘s soft lips, who continued: „We‘re good now, though, no need to worry. I think a relationship within a group is bound to bring trouble, so it‘s better it ended neatly.“ „Hm...“ Jimin mused „You don‘t think it can work? I know what you mean about not knowing where one ends and the other begins, especially around debut Bangtan felt like a huge puppy pile, everyone scrambling on top of each other, but is was all just innocent fun or just jerking off to relieve some stress, nothing to be ashamed of. But through that somehow Namjoon and Seokjin have become an item and I sometimes worry what would happen if things turn bad. When they fight I feel like I‘m a kid again, watching my parents fight.“

 

Taemin had that Cheshire cat grin on his face again as he looked at the younger: „Puppy pile, huh? Sounds cute, just as cute as you. But answer me, Park Jimin, are you still part of that puppy pile or all mine?“ Jimin giggled, partly because the older started tickling him and partly because he thought it was endearing how Taemin was quite obviously trying to mask a little insecurity under his bold question. „ㅋㅋㅋ, of course I‘m all yours and only yours, Lee Taemin.“ he squirmed under the tickling and fell of the couch with a thump.

 

They both burst out in laughter and Jimin climbed back on the couch, caging Taemin‘s thin body with his broader frame to tickle him in return until he squealed in delight under him. Catching their breath, they locked eyes and smiled at each other affectionately until Jimin broke away to check the time. „Hyung, I‘m sorry, but it‘s time for me to go.“

 

Taemin had insisted to give him a ride, because he wanted to go to the company to practice anyway, so when he stopped the car in front of Bangtan‘s dorm, Jimin just felt sorry that he wasn‘t able to kiss his gorgeous boyfriend goodbye, not just because he put his mask back on, but because they needed to be careful in public. „So, thanks for the ride, hyung, and see you tomorrow for the dance practice.“ the way his eyes turned into small little half-moons gave away that Jimin was smiling. Taemin patted his thigh twice and replied „Let‘s get chicken and beer after the practice, call?“ „Call!“

 

 


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance practice. And more.

 

„Yoboseo?“ „Oh, Jiminie, how‘s it going? I‘m in the car on my way back from the salon to the company, so I‘ll see you there later, but I just wanted to let you know that we‘ll have to postpone that _chimaek_ to another night, because they want to have one of tracks for our next Japanese album re-recorded tonight...“ Taemin let out an annoyed huff before continuing to spill out rapid sentences „...they were not happy with my vocals and the deadline is tomorrow.“

 

Jimin wiped the sweat from his brow that was threatening to run into his eye, because he had been practicing the tumbling salto for his modern dance stage, and replied „Sorry to hear that, hyung, it‘s OK. Then I‘ll just join the gang, they are having a viewing party for the first episode of Taehyung‘s drama tonite at the dorm.“ „Ah, yeah, Minho is also in that one! Awwww, sorry, I‘d love to watch that with you, Jiminie - after some chicken and some mind-blowing sex...“ „Hyung!“ Jimin exclaimed scandalized, looking around to make sure none of the members was listening.

 

„Why, am I on speaker?“ the older chuckled. „No. No.“ Jimin was just surprised how he could say these kinds so things so nonchalantly, almost innocently, and added after a second with a grin „Actually, I‘d like that.“ Taemin laughed softly at the other end of the line „OK, it‘s a deal. Next date: chicken and mind-blowing sex. So I‘ll see you at 3, baby.“

 

 

\----------

 

As Jimin walked down the corridors of SM Town later, he was glad that their choreographer Son Sung Deuk was with him and making an attempt at small talk with the assistant, who walked them to the practice room, because being inside this giant, fancy building and peeking left and right into the studios he recognized from various dance practice videos made him nervous. They entered a small studio at the end of the corridor and were greeted by Hwang Sang Hoon, SM‘s performance director who apologized „Taemin should be here soon, too, I‘m sorry, that boy is always late.“ Just then the boy in question sauntered into the room, switching on a bright smile like flicking on a light bulb when he caught sight of Jimin.

 

The four of them sat down cross-legged on the floor and the two choreographers gave them an outline on what they had prepared for the stage. Sang Hoon opened: „As you know the name of the stage will be TwoMin the concept will be Bromance, because netizens apparently are all over your blossoming bromance...“ Jimin felt heat rise to his cheeks and shot a glance at Taemin who was smiling a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his neck „...so give your fans a little fan service, show them something. You can do that, right?“

 

„Like this, hyung?“ Jimin heard Taemin ask and caught a glimpse of his mischievous smile, before the older slung an arm around his neck, pulling him into a tight headlock. He was too surprised to struggle in his grip, and when Taemin let him go after a few seconds he joined the others’ brawling laughter in an embarrassed, high giggle. Sang Hoon continued: „Yes, exactly like this, because KBS wants to keep it family friendly, so we‘re aiming for something fast and powerful rather than sexy, just like two good friends having fun on stage.“ Taemin added with a smug grin „Yeah, hyung, you got the sexy concept down already for Jongin and Sehun‘s [wet t-shirt contest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB2h-ucCc6g&feature=youtu.be) for SBS Gayo.“

 

„Wet what?“ Sung Deuk muttered, looking confused, but the SM director stood up and extended a hand to Taemin to pull him to his feet while scolding him with a laugh „Yah, you brat, that‘s still a secret. Anyway, let‘s get started on the steps.“ Jimin looked at his smirking hyung and couldn‘t help to be impressed how he obviously had this sunbae wrapped around his little finger.

 

The two choreographers started going through the routine they had prepared and it was indeed quite powerful and fast. It was tailored nicely to both of them, maybe the style a bit more tailored to Taemin‘s fast, light footwork and razor-sharp movements, but giving Jimin plenty of moments to shine. Earlier that month, Sung Deuk hyung had laid out the overall concept to Jimin that throughout the different year end shows they wanted to etch the image of Jimin as a versatile top-notch dancer into the mind of the viewers: for MAMA he had done a sensual concept with the blindfold to „Boy Meets Evil“ while SBS would show him doing classic modern dance and KBS a short solo segment of his song „Lie“ and then the collaboration with Taemin.

 

The two young dancers were all eyes and ears, concentrating fully on learning the steps and weaving them together into the dance routine, but it was challenging, as they only had 10 days left to master the choreography with it‘s frequent breaks and tempo changes. They were both confident about their skills and the atmosphere between the four in the studio was open and amicable, so they both equally made remarks and suggestions developing the sequence and helped each other out when one of them faltered in picking up a certain movement.

 

„You guys really have great chemistry“ the SM director praised them as Jimin handed Taemin a bottle of cold water during a break after a couple of hours. _It definitely helps that I got to know his body so intimately_ Jimin thought to himself and chuckled into his water bottle, then looking up at Taemin who was beaming an affectionate smile at him. He continued „I have to go now, but I‘ll send you what we recorded today, so both of you can monitor and practice the next couple of days.

 

Jimin was antsy to get rid of Sung Deuk hyung, too, so he could at least be alone with Taemin for a few minutes, so he asked: „Taemin-ah, when do you have to be in the recording studio?“ „Hmmm, at 9, so in one and a half hours. You wanna stay and practice some more?“ the other replied with a grin spreading across his face despite his exhaustion. Jimin beamed back at him with a mischievous glint in the eye „OK I agree, you need more practice. I‘ll stay and help you, so hyung, you can go home and I‘ll take a taxi back to the dorm.“

 

Ducking Taemin‘s arms trying to grab his neck into headlock again, Jimin said goodbye to Sung Deuk almost choking on his laughter. He turned around, startled that Taemin seemingly lost interest in punishing him for his cheeky remark, as he had plopped down against the wall in a corner. The older motioned him to come closer impatiently, so he sat down next to him, but his heart almost skipped a beat when Taemin swiftly turned to get on his knees and straddled the younger‘s lap to kiss him thirstily.

 

„T-Tae-ah, wait, there‘s a camera right there, I saw it...“ Jimin stuttered against the other‘s mouth, who slung his arms around his neck, snickering: „Exactly that‘s why we are here, this is the camera‘s blind spot, trust me, I know.“ which earned him a slap on the ass from the younger in reproach. They almost jumped in shock when they heard a voice drone behind them „You can trust him, this is really a blind spot, but if you two lovebirds are making good use of the spot, you should lock the door.“

 

Taemin scrambled to stand up and then tripped over his own feet scurrying over to greet the intruder with tight hug while Jimin was frozen in shock and just staring open mouthed at Exo‘s Kai with a flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. He hoped that the earth could just swallow him, but instead he was pulled to his feet by Taemin who made introductions with a happy smile „I don‘t know if you‘ve formally met somewhere before, but Jongin, this is Jimin - Jimin, this is Jongin.“

 

Jimin bowed and mumbled „Nice to meet you.“ and flinched when Taemin snaked an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and saying to Jongin „He‘s cute as a mochi, isn‘t he?“ The other chuckled „Yeah, whatever. But you look good together, Tae-ah.“ Jimin tried to recover from his embarrassment and to process the information that Kai‘s casual reaction to catch them kissing in a corner could only mean that Taemin had already spilled the beans about them, making him feel even more awkward.

 

The earth unfortunately still refused to swallow him, so Jimin raised his eyes to look at Jongin who addressed him: „Taeminie already told me a lot about you...“ forcing Jimin to look down at the floor again, his face turning red „... so I hope you agreed to our little double date on Christmas Eve?“ Jimin looked up first at Kai with his mouth hanging open in surprise, then at Taemin who playfully punched Jongin‘s arm, saying „Yah, you ruined it, I haven‘t even had the time to ask him yet!“ and then turning to Jimin „Sorry, this brat here had suggested we go for dinner on Christmas Eve, you and me, him and Krystal. There‘s this really nice Japanese restaurant with quiet private rooms in Sinsa-dong... what do you say?“

 

The blonde boy still had his mouth open, trying to cope with awkwardness and surprise simultaneously, because _fuck, he wasn‘t only a blabbermouth about their - well,_ relationship _if you could already call it that - but already made plans for this important couples‘ day, but not with him, but with his best friend_ Jimin thoughts rambled. Only when Taemin locked eyes with him, looking at him with this beautiful, fond smile, his brain shut up and he managed to mumble „Um, ah... sure, why not.“ sounding less excited than intended. His apparent lack of enthusiasm earned him a jab in the ribs from a snickering Taemin „Yah, you don‘t seem too eager, if you don‘t want my company on Christmas Eve, I‘ll just spend it home alone with Adam and Eve.“

 

Kai cut their quarrel: „Don‘t drag your dogs into your lover‘s fight, Taeminie. Actually, don‘t drag me in either, I just dropped by because you wouldn‘t answer my calls and messages about grabbing a quick dinner at the cafeteria - Jimin, I‘m sorry, but this hyung is terrible at checking his phone, I‘m sure you already suffered because of that.“ _Is he? I wouldn‘t have noticed_ Jimin thought as Taemin made a face at the other: „I‘m not horrible at checking my phone, it just depends who calls.“ winking at Jimin with a smirk.

 

„Anyway, you guys up for dinner?“ Jongin asked, but as the two of them wanted to run through the choreography a few more times, they settled on just accompanying him to the cafeteria and grabbing some sandwiches for later, because Taemin didn‘t want to record with an empty stomach.

 

After an hour of practice, they sat down on the floor, all sweaty and exhausted, to tug into the sandwiches. Jimin couldn‘t help, but tease his hyung about the thoughts that occupied his mind: „So, you already told Kai about us and made plans for Christmas with him, not with me...“ The other returned his sly smile: „Of course! I had to share my happiness with someone - don‘t worry I didn‘t post _My name is Lee Taemin and I‘m in a relationship with your_ oppar _Park Jimin_ in your BTS Fancafe.“ They both giggled until Taemin had to hold his aching stomach with his hands. Jimin turned serious, but with a small smile around his lips: „ _In a relationship_. I like how that sounds, Minnie.“ „Me too, baby. You know I‘m being serious about this, about us.“ beaming a bright, honest smile at his dongsaeng, who replied with a smirk: „Then you should do what a good boyfriend does and kiss me in that blind-spot corner again.“ and on all fours they scrambled to the hidden corner to melt their lips and tongues into one.

 

 

\----------

 

When Jimin returned to the dorm a little later, the other members were already piled in front of the TV with chicken from a delivery service, watching the first episode of _Hwarang_ and Taehyung‘s never ending comments of how cool his fellow actors were and countless anecdotes about what happened behind camera. Jimin enjoyed the show in silence and decided he also wanted to share his happiness about his _relationship_ (he snickered a little, because that word felt just so good and he hasn‘t been in a _relationship_ since around debut).

 

While V continued to ramble about the drama, Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok and him brought the delivery cartons to the kitchen and cleaned up a bit, Jimin was glad that Jin asked him how the dance practice with Taemin went, so he said as casual as he could: „Really well, hyung. And the truth is that is not the only thing going well, um... well, um...“ he felt 3 pairs of curious eyes on him as he continued „We are dating!“ Jin smiled at his dongsaeng warmly, while Namjoon and Hoseok practically jumped him from behind, hugging him and patting his shoulders. „Well done, you caught a big fish, Jiminie.“ Namjoon joked as Hoseok ran back to the living room with an excited grin on his face and squealed „Our cute little Chim Chim is dating!“, effectively shushing Taehyung‘s ongoing monologue.

 

Taehyung came running towards the kitchen and bumped into Jimin, who was making his way back to the living room: „Hyung, who, who? Do we know him - or wait, is it him or her?“ staring at the older with a questioning look, who replied with a pout: „Yah! I‘m not you, I don‘t swing both ways, Tae Tae.“ Yoongi shouted from the couch: „But who is it, goddammit?!“ Before Jimin could open his mouth, Hoseok already excitedly shouted „Lee Taemin!“ and Yoongi‘s reaction was just „Ah, finally!“ For the rest of the evening Jimin let his members tease him about stuff like _not only sharing a stage, but also a bed_ and he actually didn‘t mind, because he felt truly happy.

 

 

\----------

 

Two days later in the evening, Jimin met Taemin in the small, very modern dance studio just around the corner from his apartment. There were only one big room and four smaller rooms, the one the receptionist showed him into already occupied by Taemin practicing their routine. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, but he flashed him a bright smile when Jimin entered the room. Jimin felt his eyes crinkle as he returned the smile warmly before turning around to make sure the receptionist was gone, so he could plant a kiss on his boyfriend‘s lips.

 

„Jiminie, I hope this studio is OK with you, I suggested it, because it would be more private and comfortable than all the surveillance cameras in SM Town. I come here a lot to practice, I even got the key card so I can come and go regardless of the official opening hours.“ „Hm, I like it a lot. Privacy.“ Jimin mused while he ran his fingers through Taemin‘s already slightly damp hair, then circling around his neck to draw him in for a long, proper kiss. He loved the taste of his mouth so much and had been feeling kind of horny all day already, so tried to pull the other closer to his body, but Taemin broke the kiss and pushed him away gently while chuckling: „Looks like someone missed me... but baby, we have _more_ privacy, but not _total_ privacy, because you never know who walks past and peeks through the window in the door. So be good and let‘s start practicing.“

 

Jimin pouted and whined „Hyuuuung!“ in a cute way that had Taemin crack up, but unfortunately for the younger, Taemin had a very high level of self control and took dancing more serious than most things in life, so they got started on the choreography in earnest. After a few minutes Jimin managed to concentrate on the routine, too, so they lost track of time going over every sequence, every movement, every gesture until they were satisfied with the result.

 

They were both perfectionist and competitive when they danced. Jimin felt like a fish in the water when he danced, he loved to express himself through movement. And for Taemin, dancing was not just as natural as breathing in and out, it was also his sanctuary in his idol life, because he could will his body to do anything, any twist, any turn, any jump and his body obeyed. He was given outfits to wear, sometimes even girls’ clothes or other outfits that made him feel uncomfortable, people did his hair and make-up to match and he was given songs to sing, but when it came to command his body, he was his own boss. He needed to have this feeling of complete control to keep him sane in the insane world that was his life.

 

Their competitiveness was friendly, because it made them try to show only their very best to the other, allowing them to rise up to or even beyond their best form. And the smiles they exchanged were warm and supportive, as they took joy in seeing the other do well. With his eyes, Jimin drank in the way his hyung moved his lithe body in sharp, perfect angles and quick, light and precise movements when he showed him his solo segment „All about you“. Taemin equally couldn‘t avert his eyes from the younger‘s sensual, fluid, yet powerful and expressive moves when he showed him his solo for „Lie“. In particular, he couldn‘t avert his eyes from the blonde‘s superbly strong thighs and subconsciously he licked his lips.

 

Lost in his thoughts about Jimin‘s thighs, Taemin startled when the door opened the receptionist peeked in to say goodbye: „Taemin-ssi, good night, I‘m leaving. Please turn off the lights when you leave, you‘re the last ones here.“ „Oh, OK. Thank you Minji-ssi.“ he replied, switching on his bright trademark smile for the girl. When she closed the door behind her, he turned towards Jimin, noting „Wow, it‘s past midnight already...“ but his train of thought was interrupted as he caught sight of the younger pulling his sweat-drenched shirt over his head and breaking into a smug grin when he noticed how Taemin swallowed hard while he raked his eyes over his naked, well toned torso.

 

„My shirt is too wet, I hope you don‘t mind.“ he added in a seductively low pitch while slowly walking towards his hyung, who bit his lower lip and stared at him with wanting eyes. „Look at you, your shirt is soaked, too.“ he prompted, stepping in and lifting Taemin‘s shirt by the hem and tossing it to the floor. Jimin looked at his lover with a sparkle in the eye and a lewd smile as if Taemin was his prey, pulling him closer by the narrow hips until their naked chests, cool from sweat, touched - and the older felt arousal stir warmly in his stomach, spreading and pulsating downwards into his groin and upwards into his chest, making his breath hitch. He fully enjoyed how Jimin made him feel desired and alluring, so he smiled as the tilted his head to open into their kiss.

 

The younger was pleased to note how eager Taemin abandoned himself in the kiss and how his breathing quickened. He tried to suppress his wide, wolfish grin, because ever since their talk about the _privacy_ of the dance studio he couldn‘t get the thought of fucking in front of the mirror out of his head - the scenario of fucking someone in a dance studio while looking at the reflection had been on top of his bucket list of kinky stuff he wanted to try, but so far the closest he came to this jerk-off fantasy of his had been years ago in Busan, when this hot dancer unfortunately already came down his throat after a few seconds, while he had only intended to suck him a little to prepare for more. That had been truly unfortunate back then.

 

As he felt Taemin snake one hand into his wet hair and the other smooth over the curve of his behind, he groaned into the kiss and rutted his quickly hardening member against the other‘s awakening one. Actually, considering that it was Taemin he was with, this pretty boy who tasted so irresistible and whose long cock had filled him so _good_ , Jimin also entertained the idea how hot it would be to have his hyung fuck him in front of the mirror, _hell, either way, I don‘t care. I shouldn‘t be thinking so much_ he thought. So he stopped thinking and just _felt_ : Taemin‘s hand reaching into his track pants and underwear to grab his ass and pull him closer, his full lips caressing his neck, collarbone and nipple, the increased friction of their dicks pressing against each other.

 

Not minding how both of them had sweated their hearts out for hours, Taemin licked at the smooth skin of his dongsaeng‘s chest, the saltiness and slightly musky smell turning him on even more, because his Jiminie was just so perfect and hot. When felt his fingers hook into the elastic of his joggers, starting to pull them down, Taemin asked „Should we call it a night and head to my place?“ and he had to force himself to remember how to breathe when Jimin teasingly rubbed his thumb along his lush lower lip before breaking out in a naughty smile and practically _purring_ „No, hyung, I think here is fine, too.“

 

Taemin‘s cock was beyond hard when it snapped free as Jimin pulled his pants down, dropped to his knees and started to place wet kisses up the shaft and around the tip before swirling his tongue around the tip as if it were a lollipop. Listening to the gasp escaping his hyung‘s mouth and feeling his hand grab a handful of his blonde hair, Jimin reminded himself to do better than last time in this situation and sank down all the way only three times before putting pressure on Taemin‘s hips until he forced him to take a step back and stumble due to his pants wrapped around his ankles above his sneakers.

 

Jimin detached himself and snickered as he watched graceful Taemin turn into clumsy Taemin, stumbling for balance as he tried to free himself of his pants and shoes as fast as possible. He also got rid of his remaining clothes and embraced the older from behind, pressing their damp bodies together. Jimin turned him to face the mirror and kept one arm tight across his shoulders and chest, the other diving down to start tugging at his cock lazily. They locked eyes in the mirror and Jimin whispered into his ear „Look at you, Lee Taemin, so freaking handsome.“ and he kept his eyes trained on the aroused face Taemin made when he broke eye contact and gazed over his milky-white, lanky body and down to where the younger stroked his erection. He drank in how the other‘s cheeks were dusted pink already and how he bit his lip in excitement.

 

With boldness, he continued while rubbing his hard dick against the other‘s behind: „Hyung, I wanna fuck you against the mirror.“ savoring how Taemin‘s body shivered and slacked in his grip. Taemin let out a breathy moan, because this was ridiculous, he was so turned on by this demanding, dominant side of his lover, he felt himself become putty in his grip and his knees almost give in. Maybe he had underestimated the young boy, with his round cheeks, soft, pouty lips and cute smile, the _smol_ hands and the freaking _curves_ of his butt and thighs he kind of looked a classic _neko_ , but Taemin was thrilled to find out that he had been wrong.

 

Jimin brought his attention back while mouthing at his neck: „Hyung? Talk to me? Can I fuck you against the mirror? I really wanna, you‘ll look so pretty.“ Taemin couldn‘t help but moan again and stutter „Ye-yes“ before turning his head to kiss Jimin hungrily and sloppily, because as much as he loved to be in control, he also loved to have this control taken away from him from time to time. So Taemin just stood there, looking at Jimin through the mirror walking towards his rucksack and producing from it a pack of lube and a condom. „You came prepared, bad boy.“ he chuckled as the younger made his way back to him with a lustful grin on his face.

 

„Yup. So open your legs for me and don‘t even think of closing your eyes, keep looking at the mirror.“ The determination in Jimin‘s words made Taemin shudder again as he stepped forward to place his hands on the barre in front of the mirror and spread his feet, locking eyes with Jimin through the reflection. His eyes were dark and fierce and held the eye contact while he warmed some lube in his hand before smoothing it around Taemin‘s pink, wrinkly hole and pushing one digit past the resistance of the muscle. Jimin‘s other hand returned to his hyung‘s hardness, beginning to move at the same pace as his finger, which turned into two and three as Taemin moaned and arched his back.

 

The older watched the blonde boy in the mirror, rolling on the condom and lubing up, giving his dick a few quick strokes. He looked sinful how his sweaty bangs clung messily to his forehead, how his torso and legs looked like a chiseled Greek statue - Taemin was enthralled by the reflection of his gorgeous lover, who positioned himself behind him and steadied his hips with one hand, the other hand aligning his cock with Taemin‘s sensitive entrance. Jimin increased the pressure of his erection against the barrier of tight muscles and felt them give way as his tip disappeared in his hyung‘s body. He flicked his eyes from this pretty sight back to Taemin‘s face, who stared at him with clouded eyes and inhaled sharply as Jimin slid into him further and further.

 

They both moaned unison when Jimin couldn’t go any further, his hips pushed against Taemin‘s ass, his hands pulling him backwards to bury himself as deep as possible. Taemin screwed his eyes shut, because it was just too much to handle at once: how _fine_ Jimin looked in the reflection, the intense feeling of being filled _so good_. He yelped when the younger delivered a sharp slap to his ass cheek and scolded him in a breathless, rumbling voice: „What did I say about closing your eyes?“ „Fuck, Jimin!“ the other growled in reply, as he felt Jimin‘s commanding voice shoot straight to his dick, making it twitch and leak a bit.

 

Jimin tried really hard to control himself, the feeling of tight hotness engulfing him oh so sweetly and the blissed out look on Taemin‘s face, brows knitted together, sensual lips parted and cheeks flushed, it was hard to keep his eyes open and focused instead of abandoning himself to the waves of pleasure running down his spine, curling in his lower abdomen. But they locked eyes again and snapped out of the momentary overpowering feeling. Taemin pushed his ass back and gripped the backside of the other‘s thigh with one hand as Jimin slowly pulled out to start thrusting shallowly, biting his lower lip in concentration.

 

The dark haired boy gasped as Jimin pushed in deeper again and ground his hips into him hard, but he kept his eyes trained on the sliver of white biting into his plush lip, the darkness of wide blown pupils, the well-defined chest and abs... _god, he was beautiful!_ Taemin‘s brain mumbled, but was made shut up when Jimin pulled back once more and slammed back in with more force before grinding little circles into him so hard, that he had to clutch the barre to stop himself from falling into the mirror.

 

„A-aaah, do that again!“ Taemin muttered under his breath and held Jimin‘s lustful gaze as he ground his ass back into his hips. Jimin smirked before pulling almost all the way down and crashing back in until he was flush against Taemin‘s backside. He bent over and kissed his shoulder and neck while his hips ground down and his hands roamed the pale body beneath him. Taemin twisted to cup the younger‘s cheek and connect their lips in a sloppy kiss. When they broke the kiss, Jimin whispered naughtily into his ear: „You feel so good around my cock.“ which made the other moan out loud, but then Jimin gripped his thigh from the inside and started lifting it, adding: „Show me how flexible you are, hyung.“

 

Resting his outstretched leg on the barre, Taemin straightened his back and placed both hands on the mirror to block his face being pushed into the cold glass by Jimin‘s thrusts. Increasing his speed, the younger let his eyes graze over his lover‘s beautiful and graceful body, spread out so pliant in front of him. He caught Taemin‘s gaze as his hyung was clearly also enjoying the view and groaned at the obscene visual. He watched Taemin rake his lust-blown eyes over his own body as he reached around to wrap his palm around his cock to start stroking it in the same rhythm as he snapped his hips forward.

 

Taemin felt torn: the position of his leg became uncomfortable soon, but he was mesmerized by how erotic the reflection of his alabaster body and Jimin‘s honey colored body fucking into him looked, how much it turned him on to watch his boyfriend‘s face contort with pleasure and - _oh shit_ \- how amazing it felt every time Jimin‘s length disappeared into him, every time his balls slapped against him, every time their sweat drenched skin made profane noises at the contact and - _oh shit, shit!_ \- every time Jimin stroked his leaking cock.

 

He grunted as he returned his foot to the ground and gripped the barre with both hands again, arching his back prettily and meeting the younger‘s thrusts. Taemin allowed himself to abandon himself to just the overwhelming _feeling_ when he heard Jimin‘s crackling voice behind him: „Hyung, keep your eyes open. Look at how lewd you look, how wrecked.“ It was exhilarating to watch the other come undone in front of him. Jimin felt his heart expand in his chest as he watched every shift in Taemin‘s expression through the mirror, he still couldn‘t believe that this gorgeous creature was his. He even sounded gorgeous, he was panting little „Aaaahhh“s again like the last time Jimin was buried in him, but getting increasingly loud and uninhibited.

 

„M-more. H-h-harder!“ Taemin hiccupped in between thrusts and Jimin started pounding into him earnest, pulling the older‘s hips back each time to meet the impact until the sharp and powerful snaps of his hips knocked the breath out of Taemin. The younger watched Taemin‘s mouth form a perfect „ _O_ “ with his glorious, pinkish lips, a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he felt his walls contract and spasm around his girth. Spurts of cum landed on the floor and even as far as on the mirror and Taemin pinched his eyes shut from overstimulation and shuddered bodily.

 

Jimin thought he was going crazy from the intense feeling of hot tightness pulsing around his dick, watching Taemin‘s blissed out face flicker like a candle burning on pleasure, feeling the friction _in_ and _out_ every time he pistoned his hips forward into the heat, starting to falter in his pace as heat coiled in his stomach and his balls tightened. His own big „ _O_ “ hit him with full force, wrenching a guttural groan all the way down from his abdomen from his lips, throwing his head back as he felt his vision go dark for a second. Riding out his orgasm with a few more pushes into the tightness of the dark haired boy in front of him, they found each other‘s eyes in the mirror again and broke into a grin at how consumed by lust they looked.

 

The younger smoothed his hands down Taemin‘s back, trying to distract him as he pulled out and left him feeling empty. Taemin turned around and embraced him in a tight, sweaty hug, puffed lips finding his own, tongue chasing the breath escaping through his mouth. But as they came down from their high, Taemin‘s body went slack and he detached himself from his delicious lover to flop down on the floor, limbs sprayed in all four directions and moaned „Fuck, baby, that was so good.“

 

Jimin chuckled quietly as he moved over towards his backpack to stuff the used condom into an empty convenience store bag and grabbed a pack of wet wipes. „Yeah, that was hot.“ he hummed contently before stretching out next to his hyung, resting his head on his belly and tenderly reaching around to wipe the mess the lube left between Taemin‘s cheeks before lazily also cleaning himself. He groaned „Ah, damn, there‘s stuff on the mirror and floor, too.“ But he stayed for a few more moments before attacking the stains with a wipe, as they both were still catching their breath.

 

Taemin rose to a sitting position when Jimin moved back over and said with a happy grin spreading from cheek to cheek: „You hungry, baby? We got the mind-blowing sex thing down, now it‘s time to go home and order chicken.“ Jimin looked down at his pretty boyfriend and smiled back at him: „You were really serious about this being the plan for our next date? Hyung, you‘re too cute! So _palli_ , call the chicken place!“ He pulled Taemin up by his extended hand and placed a fat kiss on his lips.

 

When the couple left the dance studio it was late, it was dark, the streets were empty, so Jimin weaved his finger‘s into Taemin‘s and they walked to his apartment hand in hand. With his dark hair hidden under a beanie, Taemin looked at his Jimin and their eyes crinkled up above the masks they were wearing as the smiled, giddy from the literally mind-blowing sex and their own little happiness.

 

 


	5. ‘tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin is full of Christmas spirit and Jimin is blindfolded.

 

It was Christmas Eve. As a child, Jimin loved the holiday season so much, he remembers how excited he always got. Spending time with Taemin on that day reminded him of his childhood, because his adorable boyfriend was exited about Christmas just like a little kid and Jimin couldn’t stop chuckling at his cute behavior.

 

Earlier during the day they had met at the MBC broadcasting studio for a special Christmas recording of Music Core, because both SHINee and BTS had performances. A boisterous Taemin had visited their waiting room and Jimin had clung to him like a koala to keep him from fidgeting too much (well, not only because of that, but because he longed to be close to him and figured that hugging him like he normally hugged Hoseok would not raise eyebrows). In the meantime, Hoseok was being his usual hyper self and broke out in mock jealousy, because he claimed that Jimin was _his_ koala bear - and all three of them erupted in a giggle fit.

 

Now it was evening and Jimin stepped through the _noren_ curtain into the fancy Japanese restaurant and was led to a serene, spacious private dining room with tatami mats where Krystal and Kai were already sitting cross-legged, but there was no sight of Taemin so far. After exchanging greetings, he felt a bit awkward around those two idol-sunbaes, who he didn‘t really know well, but Taemin arrived after a few minutes and brightened the mood with his Christmas spirit: he seemed to burst with excitement and tiptoed around the room like a hummingbird on speed, distributing silly Santa hats and reindeer antler headbands for each of them. „We have to wear these, it‘s Christmas!“ he contently snickered when everybody looked stupid enough with the decoration on their heads.

 

Jongin noticed „Taeminie, you‘re almost on time, I feel like I don‘t even know my best friend anymore! Ah, the things love does to you...“ and after receiving a punch in the arm by the subject in question, he continued „Yah! OK, OK, now I recognize this wicked little brat again. Also, you always turn so hyper at Christmas, do you love it that much?“

 

Taemin answered with glowing eyes and a blinding, honest smile: „Yes! I always get excited for Christmas, it‘s just my favorite season, it‘s cold and everything is decorated so beautifully. You can drink _Glühwein_ and eat gingerbread. It‘s _romantic_!“ and he squeezed Jimin‘s thigh while locking eyes with him. Jimin found him endearing, but also unbelievably funny, so he cracked up before Taemin added equally enthusiastic: „And on Christmas Eve 10 years ago I got Eve, my little puppy. By the way, Jiminie, do you mind stopping by at my parents‘ place after dinner? They went to a spa resort for the night and I have to take Adam and Eve for a walk.“

 

„Sure, why not.“ Jimin was still giggling while Krystal rolled her eyes at Kai and said „Ah, young love. So tacky.“ She was joined in teasing the couple by Kai: „Yeah, just wait until the routine sets in and the tours abroad when you can‘t see each other for months.“ but it looked like Taemin wasn‘t even listening, he was just immersed watching the cute face his boyfriend made while he laughed, eyes threatening to disappear behind his full cheeks. When the waitress came to take their order, he clapped his hands excitedly and asked her to take photos of the four of them, first normal ones and then Taemin made them pull aegyo faces at the camera. When the waitress left, he was a ball of laughter rolling around the floor and Jimin couldn‘t help but join the contagious laughter.

 

The evening was fun, they enjoyed the top-notch sushi, sashimi and - most memorably for Jimin - the excellent Wagyu beef. Taemin‘s giddiness was infectious, so after the first round of Shoyu highballs they were all in an exhilarated mood, laughing and joking and Jimin felt like he belonged in this little circle of old friends. They also talked a bit about their current activities and Jimin felt his cheeks flush when Taemin praised his dance skills for their upcoming collaboration as well as the past duo with Hoseok for MAMA in Hong Kong. He ranted: „I know you have this wet t-shirt thingy coming up for SBS the day after tomorrow, but Jongin-ah, I‘m sorry to say this, but even with a wet t-shirt you will never be as sexy as my Jiminie when he wore that [blindfold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQuPICRWwqY&feature=youtu.be&t=33s) during that performance.“ and added with a not-so-innocent smirk: „He is sex on legs. And even if I alone can‘t scream as loud as your fans did when you started to dance blindfolded, I‘ll cheer for you as loud as I can.“

 

The youngest of the round almost choked on the sip from his drink and blushed at the mix of praise and confession, which Krystal noticed and came to his rescue before his hyung could ramble on: „Tae-ah, stop it, you‘re embarrassing this poor little boy.“ and turning towards Jimin: „But I have to admit, that blindfolded dance really was something. Was it see-through or did you really not see anything?“ Jimin didn‘t manage to raise his eyes from the plate in front of him when he replied: „Thank you, Krystal. Actually, I really couldn‘t see a thing, so I just danced with my senses. The response to this was really good, so the blindfold will make a return when I perform [my solo song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhJ0azhACHo&feature=youtu.be&t=1m25s) during our concert. Please keep it to yourselves for now, but we booked Gocheok Sky Dome for the weekend of February 18th to kick off our world tour and we‘re in the middle of preparing special stages. Hyung-deul and noona should come! I‘m sure I can get invitation tickets for you.“

 

(Author’s geeky note: just for the record, SHINee also did a pretty awesome [blindfold performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrZQgbBRSww&feature=youtu.be&t=49s))

 

\--------

 

When the four bid their goodbyes after dinner and were waiting for a taxi, they were all a bit tipsy and Taemin was beaming an even brighter smile than at the beginning of the evening. But he was also getting quite touchy-feely, forcing Jimin to fend off the advances that seemed too intimate for a normal hyung-dongsaeng relationship until Taemin exclaimed annoyed: „Ah, Jongin-ah, you‘re lucky, you can kiss your girl in public and in the taxi all you want, especially because your relationship is official. But what about us? Why do I have to wait until I‘m home until I can kiss you, baby?“ Jimin chuckled and maneuvered his hyung into the taxi.

 

The two of them reached Taemin‘s parents‘ apartment in Cheongdam-dong and Jimin was left gaping open mouthed at the size and elegance of the family home while Taemin had all hands full with his two dogs, who were thrilled that he returned home and jumped up and down, licking his hands. „Wow, this is really a nice place.“ Jimin noted. „Yeah, thank you. I bought it for my parents when I made enough money and actually half of the time I still live with them here. A few years ago I got the small apartment around the corner just for myself, but it‘s much more modest as you saw.“

 

Now the younger was even more in awe - Taemin must have made really good money at such an early age with SHINee. Then Eve demanded his attention and shortly also Adam came over to make friends with him. „They are so cute.“ Jimin said with an equally cute smile around his lips, as he was totally absorbed petting and admiring the dogs. Taemin snickered „But hopefully you still find the owner cuter. Come on, let‘s take them for a walk.“

 

The crisp winter air felt nice as they walked through the empty streets and it sobered them up a bit. After being giddy all day, Taemin was getting quieter and Jimin felt a peaceful and domestic feeling spreading in his heart as they walked slowly with the two pets. Those were really the moments when he regretted that in this life and this society they couldn‘t act like a normal couple while in public and he sighed.

 

After they had returned home, they played with the dogs under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree for a while and Jimin‘s heart continued to expand while he looked at his gorgeous partner and his happy smile. Taemin caught his absorbed look and smiled wider as he scooted over to run his fingers through the blonde, silky hair and down to his neck to draw him in for a slow, tender kiss. „Merry Christmas, _jagi_.“ the older said softly.

 

It took Jimin a second to digest how his stomach tingled warmly at hearing the Korean word for baby - it felt _deeper_ and more meaningful, almost like a love confession. He blinked as Taemin pulled him to his feet and tugged him towards his bedroom by the hand, the two dogs jumping around their feet. „C’mon on, let‘s go to bed“ he suggested and Jimin snapped out of his momentary trance to reply laced with his melodic Busan accent and an audible smile: „OK, _yeobo_.“

 

Taemin stopped in his tracks, whirled around and he caged the younger between his arms, pushing him against the wall of the hallway: „I like how that sounds, _jagi_ , and your _satoori_ is so sexy. C‘m here.“ and almost crushed him with his body, lips and tongue. They were interrupted by Eve barking and jumping up their legs, so Taemin shushed him and they closed the bedroom door behind them, locking the pups out.

 

With the sudden change in atmosphere from lovey-dovey to passionate, the two lovers didn‘t waste a second to lock their lips in a urgent kiss, hands trying to find purchase against fabric, pulling garments off when they did, and jumbling towards the broad bed. Taemin‘s energy was still one level up and now instead of spreading seasonal giddiness around, he grinned mischievously as he got Jimin naked in no time and pushed him onto the bed, diving in right after him to pin him down and start kissing, licking and sucking a slow trail from the soft spot behind his ear down his neck and clavicle to his hardening nipples.

 

When his lips and tongue were replaced by his teeth grazing and nipping at Jimin‘s nipple, the younger gasped and bucked his hips up, pressing his quickly hardening erection into Taemin‘s thigh wedged between his legs. Jimin cupped the other‘s chin and pulled him up, because he felt in dire need to taste his mouth and moaned into the heated kiss at the scrumptious taste he had grown to love so much. They couldn’t get enough of letting their tongues dance and explore, of rubbing their naked bodies together, seeking friction.

 

They broke the kiss only to catch some air, both already panting. Taemin propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Jimin‘s features while slowly slipping his slim index finger across this plush, slightly puffed pink lower lip. Jimin heard his breath hitch when he let his tongue dart out to meet the finger and then teasingly suck his finger into his mouth. „God, your lips look absolutely sinful, baby.“ Taemin breathed and Jimin grinned coyly, licking his lips teasingly and enjoying the reaction from his hyung.

 

Jimin remembered their earlier conversation and said as casually as he could with his hard-on pressing against the other‘s bony body: „You know how they will even look better? Wrapped around your cock...“ canting his hips forward into the other‘s erection „... and a blindfold over my eyes. I didn‘t know you enjoyed my little blindfold performance so much, hyung.“ he added with a smug grin spreading across his face.

 

Taemin moaned at the pressure against his groin and his lover‘s alluring words and mouthed while kissing the outline of his lips and eyes: „You have no idea how hot you looked during that performance and also in your Blood, Sweat and Tears MV.“ The corners of Jimin‘s mouth twisted upwards, because _duh, of course he knew, he was monitoring himself_. Then Taemin detached himself again to drink in the visual of Jimin lying beneath him: „I mean, look at you, how can you be cute as a button one second and then super sexy the next?“ and with a wolfish grin he added „And you look much more vanilla than you are, my dear little Jiminie. Even your hair is vanilla!“ The blonde chuckled: „Well enjoy my vanilla side while it lasts, hyung, for the comeback my hair will be cotton candy pink.“

 

„I will eat you alive!“ the dark haired boy exclaimed before hungrily claiming the younger‘s lips again. Then he leapt up and rummaged through his wardrobe until he found a smooth, black silk scarf. When he turned around, he reciprocated Jimin‘s shameless smile, who had positioned himself sitting at the edge of the bed and palmed his cock. Letting his eyes flutter shut, parting his lips while exhaling, Jimin let his hyung place the silky material over his eyes and rested his hands on the other‘s hips while he tied the scarf around his head carefully.

 

Not being able to see anything, Jimin felt his remaining senses heighten: he let his hands glide over Taemin‘s stomach and felt the muscles flex and he heard him breathing faster and harder though his mouth. He literally could _hear_ how his hyung‘s brain marveled at the mouthwatering sight in front of him and next he felt his soft fingertips stroking the outline of his face. Jimin licked his lips lasciviously and when the fingers came close to his mouth, he licked at them and sucked the thumb in, hearing a gasp from Taemin.

 

Jimin sensed something warm, blunt, yet firm touch the corner of his lips, so he let go of Taemin‘s thumb to wet his lips once more and open them in invitation. The dark haired boy did nothing more than tease with the tip of his cock at first, he was enjoying the panorama too much: how sensual his lover looked with the blindfold, cheeks flushed, lips puffed and eagerly waiting for his dick, his own dick twitching between his legs. Jimin slightly stuck his tongue out for Taemin to rub his tip over it, then he slipped his velvety tongue out further under the length and felt the comfortable weight on his outstretched tongue.

 

Taemin moaned at the obscene visual and aligned with his lover‘s mouth, slowly pushing into the hotness, but Jimin stopped his hips after a few inches in order to slip from the bed and down on his knees before almost fully engulfing his erection with his lips. Jimin tasted a drop of salty pre-cum on his tongue, a sensation between a tingle and a sting, and hummed. With his hands still on Taemin‘s hips, he felt a tiny shiver running through the other‘s body as it tensed in the attempt not to buck forwards.

 

Looking down at the boy on his knees, the older held still with effort as he watched those porn-star worthy lips stretch around his cock so prettily. Then Jimin pulled back slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside of his length and a groan slipped from Taemin‘s lips. He started bobbing his head while listening to his hyung‘s breathing and next he felt a hand tangle into his hair, steadying his rhythm. Letting his hand travel from Taemin‘s hips to the space between his legs, he cupped his balls at the same time as he opened his mouth further and let the hardness sink in all the way until it hit the back of his throat.

 

The older hissed and then lowly grumbled „Fuck, Jimin, that‘s so hot, you should see yourself.“ Jimin hummed again in appreciation, which made Taemin grab his hair harder, but instead of bringing the younger back down on his dick, he yanked him back and rasped breathlessly: „Stop or I‘ll cum right on the spot, you‘re just too much.“ as he bent down to kiss Jimin‘s spit-slick lips. He helped him up and guided him to lay back on the bed, but Taemin didn‘t join him on the sheets immediately, firstly, because he needed to compose himself a bit, and secondly because he wanted to enjoy the view for a moment.

 

Jimin looked exquisite as he lay pliable on the bed, waiting for the next move from his lover: his chiseled muscles and beautiful proportions made him look like the exemplary statue of virile anatomy, especially his hard, leaking cock straining upright, legs lightly spread in a welcome invitation for Taemin, chest softly heaving, swollen lips parted and cheeks dusted pink. Before climbing between the strong thighs, the older rummaged through the furthest corner of his wardrobe, where he had hidden a bottle of lube and some condoms in a bag.

 

Darkness was around Jimin as he lay there, waiting and tingling in anticipation. He could hear how his hyung was looking for something across the room, then he noticed the bed dip under the weight of a body. Even if he easily imagined that a touch would follow next, he still jolted when felt his lover‘s fingers on both his thighs - it was like a shock of electricity going through him. The warm hands moved to roam his body and when soft, moist lips joined them on his hipbone, he bodily shivered from the stimulation.

 

He sharply inhaled as one determined hand inched towards his groin and gripped the base of his erection, because he was so hard it almost hurt. Again, it wasn‘t hard to guess what was next, but being deprived of his sense of vision made Jimin super sensitive for every touch, so when he felt plush lips placing a kiss on the tip of his cock, he couldn‘t help but jerk like a fish hauled on land.

 

Taemin chuckled softly, pleased about the strong response, and placed a firm hand on Jimin‘s hips to keep him from thrashing around too much before pressing another kiss to his tip, this time slightly opening his lips around the girth and flicking out his tongue. Then he sank down all the way with a gasp escaping Jimin‘s mouth.

 

The younger abandoned himself completely to just the _feeling_ , the feeling of soft lips sinking up and down his length, the hot wetness encompassing him and then, _oh God!,_ the sensation of a slicked finger slipping between his cheeks and circling his rim until it pushed in with resolve - Jimin felt his hole‘s resistance, the pressure, more pressure until the resistance gave way and then this familiar, yet every time a bit strange feeling of a strain, a heat, an intrusion. One finger already felt incredibly bigger then normal, because he was so oversensitive, so two fingers had him gasping for air and fisting his hands into the bed sheets.

 

„Mmmmh, h-hyung, God, ‘tis so good, but too much, won‘t last.“ he hiccupped alarmed. Taemin stilled his fingers and switched his mouth from the boy‘s cock to his lips until he felt his breath steady again: „Stay with me, baby, don‘t cum until I‘m in you, promise?“ „P-promise.“ he smiled into the darkness and groaned when the other resumed the movement of his fingers to stretch him open. He felt so hot, like a fire was burning his insides away, it was too much, but not enough at the same time. He wanted Taemin. Now.

 

Jimin reached his hands forward until he touched a warm body. „Tae-ah? I need you closer. Please?“ he whined desperately. Taemin placed a kiss on the younger‘s lips, whose hands were left grabbing at the air as he sat back to roll on a condom, lube up his cock and then slip his hands under his lover‘s knees to lift his legs to rest on his shoulders. Lowering himself, he studied Jimin‘s face while his tip teased over the pinkish, puckering hole, how he slightly jolted at the contact and how he furrowed his brow when he started to push his hips forward.

 

The blindfolded boy bit his lip when he felt the pressure of the blunt, hot hardness. Reduced to nothing but sensations, he thought that somehow this would be anatomically impossible, that thing probing him was too fucking big, but just as he felt the pressure increase, he sensed his body give way. It was like trying to open something wrapped in plastic with your finger, pushing and stretching against the resistance until suddenly there‘s a hole in the material and from there on it’s easy. He felt his hole being opened and stretched, the hot burn and the slow slide along his insides. He couldn‘t help but groan and thrash his head, the sensation was overwhelming, it _hurt_ , but in a good, a _very good_ way.

 

Taemin watched his reaction with intentness and paused when the younger let out a sob to ask: „You OK, _jagi_?“ „Shit, h-hyung, too big, I-I can‘t...“ Jimin whimpered, but was grounded by Taemin‘s soothing fingers slipping over his cheek and his affectionate voice: „Don‘t be silly baby, you know you can take my cock so well.“ and he slipped two fingers into Jimin‘s open mouth to give his tongue and teeth something to do for distraction before pushing in further the last inch.

 

They moaned at the same time when their bodies were pressed flush against each other, Taemin low and guttural, Jimin high and needy. Taemin looked at how his erection was swallowed beautifully by the boy beneath him and then how sensual his face with his mouth open and eyebrows knitted looked under the blindfold. He held still until he saw his facial features relax bit by bit, then he started moving his hips slowly, little by little. Now looking more blissed out than pained, Taemin kept his eyes trained on his lover‘s face while pulling out further, pushing in quicker with each movement, causing Jimin to breath out a beautiful gasp with every thrust.

 

Jimin felt on fire. The burn in his butt had subsided to a smolder, but now the feeling of a burning hotness had spread under his skin all over his body and lava boiling in his stomach. He noted sweat on his temple and under the material of the scarf, also how damp the feeling of skin touching skin was becoming every time Taemin buried himself in his ass. There was a tiny, wet, slapping sound that was increasing with the vigor of the older‘s thrusts. Over that noise, Jimin heard Taemin‘s breathing become more labored, broken by an occasional, sensual groan when he clenched his walls around his cock. Because, _oh fuck, that feeling_ , Jimin needed to clench down to feel even more even though he was already overpowered by the sheer sensation of the hardness, hotness, length and girth of his lover pushing inside him, pulling out again, repeating, repeating faster, repeating harder.

 

Moans were spilling from his lips as Taemin increased the pace, they were getting higher and whinier in pitch with the intensity of thrusts until Jimin covered his mouth with the back of his wrist, biting down hard to muffle the noises he made. But his hyung wanted to cherish every sound he made so prettily, so he grabbed his wrist and pinned it down on the bed next to his head. And Jimin practically mewled when he buried his cock balls deep with a forceful push that made the boy underneath him move up the bed a few centimeters while he arched his back and tipped his head backwards.

 

Taemin bend down to kiss and suck at the exposed neck, bending Jimin‘s flexible dancer‘s body like a pair of scissors. He felt pride spread in his chest at how he was able to make this gorgeous being come undone and choke on pleasure so beautifully. Then Jimin lowered his chin and sought out the other‘s lips to engage in a deep, heated kiss. He was panting when he broke the kiss and sobbed „M-mmmhmore, m-more, mmmm-hhh, p-h-lease!“, words tumbling out his mouth lilted with his accent and broken off by Taemin‘s powerful thrusts.

 

The older snapped his hips harder, balls slamming against the boy below him, lewd sounds of sweaty skin slapping skin echoing in Jimin‘s ears as he keened in tune with the staccato thrusts. Normally, he would crave someone to touch his dick (or do it himself), but with his senses on edge, he would have felt overwhelmed at the additional sensation, so he just surrendered to the feeling of his stomach tightening, heat coiling like a serpent inside his belly, balls shriveling and walls contracting around his hyung‘s cock as the blackness of his vision was replaced by a fluffy whiteness when he came in thick sprouts over his belly with a shout.

 

Feeling Jimin tremble below him and clench his dick inside him, Taemin moaned and snapped his hips forward a few more times until he felt the younger go limb and his legs drop from his shoulders. He stilled his movements and slowly pulled out, admiring the look of the rosy hole clenching around nothing before getting rid of the condom and moving up to knee over the other‘s shoulders while grabbing onto the headboard with one hand and with the other hand guiding his throbbing cock to the sinful looking lips.

 

The younger was completely fucked out and felt boneless, but when he sensed Taemin move closer and then felt the tip of his cock press against his parted lips, he raised his head, licked his lips and swallowed him in. The other‘s erection tasted like latex and oil and his nostrils were filled with a mix of plastic and muskiness as they got closer to the sweat-damp body hovering over him, it seemed like his all his remaining four senses were even more heightened after his orgasm.

 

Taemin groaned lowly when Jimin took as much of him as he could into his hot, wet mouth and started playing with his balls with his hand while kneading his ass cheek with the other. He sifted his fingers through the blonde, messy hair and mumbled: „Fuck, you look so gorgeous, baby. You should see how good my cock looks between your lips.“ and Jimin hummed in agreement. The vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine and he started pushing his hips forward in the fast rhythm his dongsaeng had set.

 

Being so close to the edge already when he was still buried inside his lover‘s ass, Taemin was feeling a tight heat spreading in his lower stomach now. The panorama of the blindfolded boy bobbing his head up and down his dick and the combined sensation around his dick and balls pushed him toward the edge relentlessly until his groans turned into a chant of „Aaaah, Jiminjimin-mmmhh-aaaah-jiminjimin.“ He felt the heat surge through his body towards his groin, releasing in hot shoots of white that painted streaks across his lover‘s lips, cheeks and even landed stickily on the black scarf covering his eyes as he pulled out.

 

They were both panting while Taemin held still with his cock in his hand for a few more seconds while Jimin let his head fall back and lick away some of the cum that he could reach with his tongue. „Gosh, you‘re so incredibly sexy.“ Taemin noted with a small smile around his lips before bending down to pull the blindfold up. Jimin squeezed his eyes, scrunched up his cute little nose and blinked into the sudden light a few times until he saw the satisfied grin on his lovers face, which he reciprocated with a lazy, blissed out smile.

 

„Hey.“ Jimin whispered. „Hey yourself.“ Taemin replied before connecting their lips in an affectionate kiss. „OK, let‘s get you cleaned up, _jagi_ , you‘re all covered in gross stuff.“ the hyung said with a little chuckle as he dragged his finger through the sticky substance on his lover‘s cheek. „Oh shit, and better not get that in your hair“ he reached to tug the soiled black silk off making sure that it didn‘t smear into Jimin‘s ruffled hair. He used the scarf to gently wipe the other‘s face and stomach, all the while the younger continued to lie lifeless, too blissed out to do anything else than smile. „Hey, let‘s hit the shower before going to sleep, OK?“ Taemin suggested, but Jimin reached out his arms, making grabby hands at him and whined „Nnnoooooh! Hyung, wanna stay in bed and cuddle.“

 

 _Man, why did he have to be so adorable?_ Taemin asked himself rhetorically before laying back down, pressing their bodies close and wrapping his baby in a tight hug while placing soft kisses on his forehead. Jimin purred contently and wrapped a leg around the other‘s narrow hips to draw him in closer. „I need maximum body contact now, hyung, so don‘t even think of leaving the bed tonight.“ he giggled. Taemin looked down at him as he nuzzled his nose into his neck and stroked the hair away from his forehead, placing more kisses on the smooth surface.

 

Just then something caught his eye: he had noticed a beauty mark on Jimin‘s forehead before, but now he saw another one and another one. Just when he thought his boyfriend couldn’t get any more adorable, he _did_. He snickered: „Baby, how come I haven‘t noticed before? This is so cute, I wanna play connect the dots with the beauty marks on your forehead.“ „Awww, stop it, you have one here...“ and Jimin kissed the spot on Taemin’s left neck „... and here.“ and reached upwards to place a small kiss on the tiny mole on his hyung‘s nose.

 

It tickled, so Taemin giggled and went to hunt for more beauty marks, because now he remembered seeing some more: „And you, Park Jimin have a really sexy one here, on your left clavicle.“ sucking at the spot before swiftly rolling over to lie on the younger‘s other side, placing a kiss low on the back of his neck, where he had seen the mole the first time they had sex. Jimin shivered lightly and laughed: „You have good eyes, hyung. But what about this one? We‘re beauty spot twins.“ as he turned around again, baring his left neck, where he also had a mark just like his lover.

 

„That shows once more that we‘re meant for each other, _jagi_ -baby.“ he smiled brightly at Jimin. „Sounds true, _yeobo_.“ he replied with an equally warm smile and added: „But now let‘s get some sleep, we‘ll need it for next week.“ He turned around and wiggled his butt to fit snugly into the curve of Taemin‘s hips, who circled him with his arms and pressed him closer. He whispered „Merry Christmas“ into his ear and Jimin turned his head, also whispering „Merry Christmas“ before kissing him gently and slowly.

 

 


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is not happy about his dance performance at SBS Gayo Daejun and Taemin has to try a couple of different tactics to lift his mood.

 

On December 26th SBS Gayo Daejun kicked off the flurry of end-of-the-year broadcasts. For idols, this meant back-breaking days of last minute practices, rushed sound-checks, endless waiting backstage and sitting through the hours-long broadcast shows almost every other night - and sleeping only 2-3 hours per night. Therefore, Jimin was slightly uneasy that he felt so tired already in the morning of the 26th, because the next ten days would be tough.

As last night had been the first and last practice with all the idols of the modern dance segment present, the session had advanced well into the night, leaving Jimin with a feeling that the whole thing lacked preparation. The segment to the song „In the name of love“ would only be practiced with everyone involved on the SBS stage itself on the day of the show, so it was even less prepared. Understandably, two hours of sleep later, the blonde boy was not in the best of moods, as he was tense and going through the choreographies in his head all throughout the ride to the broadcasting venue and while on standby for the BTS sound-check.

The sound-check was easy breezy as by now they could perform „Fire“ and „Blood, Sweat and Tears“ while sleepwalking, every detail etched deep in their brains. It was 9am in the morning, so the members went back to the dorm to get some more sleep, but Jimin had to stay behind, because the rehearsal for his opening stage was scheduled for noon. He felt consciously alone after they left and only some of the staff remained in the dressing room, milling around the stage outfits. Closing his eyes, he tried to doze off, but the nervousness was too intense, because this was his first time on such a big stage without any of the other members as moral support, so he shifted through his phone restlessly.

Seeing that SHINee‘s rehearsal would start in about half an hour, he sent Taemin a text, but since he didn‘t receive a reply, he got up to go through the dance routines a few more times before he wandered off in the direction of the stage to watch SHINee‘s sound-check for „Prism“ and „Tell me what to do“. Watching Taemin on stage calmed down his nerves and upped his mood to the point that he snapped a picture of his lover with his phone and sent it to him, typing „ _So handsome_ “ and a couple of smilies with heart-eyes. 

Jimin felt too shy to meet Taemin right after the rehearsal with his members and all the staff around, so he returned to the BTS waiting room and took an _aegyo_ picture of him pouting with the caption „ _I‘m alone and I‘m bored in the waiting room... come save me, palli_.“ However, unfortunately Taemin didn‘t seem to check his phone, all his messages still unread. He sighed in annoyance and plopped down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up, because something was tickling his nose and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Taemin‘s blinding smile right in front of his face. „Your nose is cute, Jiminie.“ the older boy said while standing back up. Actually, he wanted to say and do much more, but there was staff around in the room, so he kept it at pushing Jimin‘s legs off the couch, so he could sit next to him and ruffle his hair: „Sorry I woke you up! I just wanted to pass by on my way to the salon.“

„That‘s OK hyung.“ Rubbing his eyes, Jimin was trying to kick his brain awake, but all he could think of was that he wanted snuggle into his boyfriend‘s warm body and close his eyes again, so he just sighed and asked: „Did you get my messages?“ „Oh? No? I‘m sorry, I forgot my phone at home, manager-hyung is on his way to get it for me. You know I‘m a disaster and always forgetting things.“ Just then one of BTS‘ staff came in with the man in question in tow and said: „See, here he is.“ and Taemin‘s manager gruffed with a mix of annoyance and relieve on his face „Here you are! I‘ve been searching for you all over the place, why do you wander around when you don‘t even have your phone with you? Come on, let‘s go, we are running late.“ But the scolded boy looked utterly unimpressed as he shrugged and beamed a bright smile at the older man before waving good-bye at Jimin: „See you later Jimin. Fighting!“

He was more or less satisfied with the rehearsal of the modern dance, but the other song turned out to need more practice, as Seulgi next to him kept getting the moves wrong. Jimin took her to the side and went through them step by step ( _actually, why did it have to be him? Didn‘t she practice with her group? Well, anyways, more practice was also good for him as he kept getting confused at that one part_ he thought). Shortly before the real opening, there was a dress rehearsal with audience for the opening stage including Taemin‘s solo of „Drip Drop“, so while on standby, Jimin wanted to seek Taemin out, but the camera team of [Bangtan Bomb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SncZ3eTxFU) kept shoving the camera in his face, even when he retreated to a quiet corner beneath the stage to go over the steps of his choreography once more. _Sometimes all this behind-the-stage footage was really a pain in the ass_ , he pondered.

The dress rehearsal went smoothly, but Jimin still felt nervous about the performance. Back in the waiting room, Taehyung and Hoseok tried their best to distract him and cheer him up with silly jokes, while he was getting his hair and make-up fixed, but the only thing managing to really distract him from the tension was a message from Taemin, that he would wait for him 10 minutes before their standby time in the bathroom on the left to the center stage.

Jimin checked his reflection in the mirror and went through the choreography in his head once more as the dark haired boy walked into the bathroom, flicking on the warm smile Jimin had desperately waited to see. Taemin pecked a kiss on his lover‘s lips and tugged him into the furthest stall. „Baby, you all right? You look nervous.“ he said while he gently traced his thumb along the younger‘s jaw line, careful not to smudge the make-up.

„It‘s OK, I‘m just a bit excited. What about you?“ Jimin lied. With a glow in his eyes Taemin stated: „Me too, I always get so excited before a performance like this, especially the solo ones.“ Jimin was reminded that the other had many more years of stage experience under his belt, even promoting two solo albums, so the little group stage Jimin was anxious about was probably nothing to Taemin. „But you look so delicious that I feel like I‘m getting nervous around you, baby.“ Taemin muttered with a mischievous grin while sliding his long fingers down Jimin‘s neck before tracing his collarbone and slipping into the wide cleavage of his black shirt, smoothing over his bare chest appreciatingly.

„Shit, there are so many things I want to do to you right now, but we can‘t, because there‘s no time and we can‘t ruin our make-up.“ Jimin sighed, resting his forehead on Taemin‘s shoulder. „I know, me too, _aegi_. But I just wanted to quickly see you before we go on stage and say _fighting_ , you‘ll do great, Park Jimin!“ the other smiled fondly at him. „ _Fighting_ , Lee Taemin! You‘ll kill it out there!“ the younger said reciprocating the affectionate smile and carefully connecting their lips one last time before heading out towards their respective positions just before the show started.

The next half an hour passed in a daze, as Jimin felt on edge backstage, not talking to any of his fellow dancers or staff as he waited for the show to start. He monitored the first parts of the opening stage before he was called to the stage entrance to wait for his turn. His brain shut off and he just fully concentrated on the movements of his body once he made the first step on [stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3R31Kz2swA). In a spell, he caught a glimpse of his fellow dancers around him, the audience and cameras in front of him and further in the back an ocean of different lightsticks, but then the music already started and he abandoned his body to the music.

Later, after the opening ceremony, he vaguely recalled watching [Taemin‘s stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brzTTbiRVMM) on the monitor and then going back on stage for the last group song. When his breathing returned to normal, a hollow settled in the pit of his stomach, as the feeling of lacking and not having given his best rise sourly in his chest, like acid burning his esophagus. [Bangtan Bomb‘s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SncZ3eTxFU) camera is back in his face again, although he would have liked to have a moment of quiet to compose himself. So he pulled himself back together to his best ability, but failed to hide the disappointment in his face when he said „It was lacking. When you try to complete something palli palli, I think it‘s inevitable to have parts that are lacking. But still... it was the first time showcasing it.“ before taking a sip of water and pulling a cute _aegyo_ face at the camera. Dropping the smile, he snapped at the PD: „Cut. That‘s it for tonight.“

Even though his members and the staff assured him that he did well and was just being overly harsh and perfectionist with himself, that his performance was not lacking at all, and he also received a message from Taemin that he did well, he couldn‘t get rid of the feeling of hollowness in his stomach for the remainder of the night while he sat in the idol section of the stage with his fellow members throughout the string of performances.

Jimin was spacing out a little, caught in his own thoughts, when suddenly someone in a burgundy jacket sat next to him on the bench, then another figure that was all black and white stripes. His heart beat faster when he shot a glance sideways and realized that it was Seungri and Daesung of [Bigbang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqvobaZYToU)! _Oh shit_ , he‘d never been so close to his sunbaes before, so he felt really awkward when he greeted them, but looking at his fellow members next to him he could see that they felt just the same, especially Hobi and TaeTae, who were unable to take their eyes off them and looked like hopeless fanboys.

He felt his cheeks blush and grinned sheepishly, too shy to talk to his sunbaenims and just allowed himself the occasional glance sideways. But then Jin returned from the bathroom and had to squeeze back onto the bench and Jimin was mortified, because the bench was actually a bit too small for 9 people. Only once Seungri indicated him to scoot closer with a nod, he permitted himself to move closer. His cheeks flushed even more as he sat through the next performance sandwiched between Seungri and Hoseok, but at least that managed to distract him from the hollow feeling in his gut.

After the show was over, he looked for Taemin and the two of them disappeared down the corridors into one of the less frequented bathrooms in the back of the building. „Baby, congratulations, you did so well! I couldn‘t take my eyes off you, especially during the modern dance stage, your performance was really...“ the older happily gushed out, not noticing the somber look on the other‘s face as he walked ahead. But when he turned around and realized, Jimin already cut his words: „Oh come on, I sucked. It was lacking in many ways and I just wish I could do it all over again.“ He didn‘t look Taemin in the eyes, so he missed the look of surprise and concern in them.

„You, however, did amazing, your stages were absolutely on point, congratulations.“ the younger boy mumbled towards the floor before he felt Taemin‘s gentle touch lifting his chin to make him look at him. „ _Aegi_ , why do you say things like that? Why do you think you were lacking when you absolutely nailed it? Everybody complimented you on the dance, just look at me and believe me: you did great, baby!“ But Jimin was lost in his hypercritical self and didn‘t allow his boyfriend‘s encouraging words to filter through to his heart.

Taemin praised him and his dance skills, but failing to get a reaction he just pulled his dongsaeng into a tight hug, cooing soothing words into his ear softly while stroking his head gently. However, Jimin stayed rigid in his embrace, so he needed to change his tactic. He couldn‘t bear to see how Jimin was stuck so deep in a dark cloud of self-criticism. He felt his heart clench and the desire to protect him from all harm coming from himself and others. 

The dark haired boy detached himself and went back to his jester mode as he mischievously grinned at Jimin: „Jiminie, I saw you sat next to Daesung and Seungri sunbaenims earlier. You looked so cute and flustered, my little fanboy. Let me tell you something funny: you know how Daesungie always jokes about his big nose and that a big nose equals a big dick... well, I can attest that it‘s not a joke at all, he‘s really doted in that department!“ and he giggled while waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jimin.

Unfortunately Jimin didn‘t seem to find this funny at all, as instead of joining the laughter like he expected, he looked up at Taemin with wide, incredulous eyes that narrowed down in irritation a second later as he delivered a punch to the older‘s chest: „Yah! What are you trying to do here? First you make me mad by keeping saying my performance was good when we both know it sucked and now you‘re trying to make me jealous?“ and he pushed Taemin to the wall, caging him in and looking at him furiously.

 _That didn‘t go as expected_ , Taemin thought and hurried to apologize: „No, I‘m sorry, baby... c‘m here.“ and he pulled Jimin in by grabbing his butt and wedged his leg between his thighs. When Taemin connected their lips and slid his hot tongue out, Jimin responded to the kiss violently, it felt like he wanted to devour him alive, but at least his plan B seemed to work - getting physical always worked with a guy, probably pissed off girls were much harder to handle.

Jimin was mad. Mostly mad at himself for not delivering well on stage and for not being able to wipe his negative feelings about it away while he was with his gorgeous lover, but Taemin had caught him on the wrong foot, so he was also mad at him, because he felt a pang of jealousy when he pictured _his_ Taemin with someone he knew - the detail “ _someone with a big dick”_ didn’t help the least bit. So he pushed the other back deeper into the wall while claiming his mouth, pushing his open lips harshly and wetly on top of the other‘s, pushing his tongue into his mouth like he wanted to invade his head with it.

At the same time, he felt his desire stir, getting hard as he ground down on Taemin‘s thigh with intent. Jimin grabbed his ass strongly, pulling him against himself even harder. The older had to break the kiss to gasp for air, which Jimin used to attack his neck with half-bites, half-kisses. Now it was Taemin‘s turn to shove Jimin against the opposite wall of the toilet stall, struggling for dominance with his hands and lips. He didn‘t waste any time when Jimin held still for a second to make a go for his zipper and pull his pants and underwear down in one go and dropping to his knees.

Jimin looked down at Taemin, who looked quite debauched already, hair ruffled and lips swollen red from the fierce kiss. He looked so pretty and fragile that Jimin felt the urge to wreck him, so before the older was able to take his hard cock into his mouth, Jimin took two steps forward, forcing him to scramble backwards towards the wall again. Then the younger felt his velvety tongue lick a fat stripe along his shaft before engulfing him in his hot, wet mouth and he let out a muffled moan. 

Fuck, Taemin felt as good bobbing his head up and down his length as he looked down on his knees on the tiled floor, but Jimin was heated and impatient, so gave in to his impulse and wove his fingers into the dark locks in front of him to place a firm hand on Taemin‘s head to start guiding him down further on his pulsing cock. The older opened his jaw wider and relaxed his muscles to allow the tangy tasting hardness deeper and deeper into his hot mouth until the blunt tip of Jimin‘s cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat.

Seeing how his entire length disappeared between Taemin‘s beautifully flushed lips with ease, Jimin increased the force of his grip and started thrusting into the tight wetness at a quick and relentless pace. He felt his hyung‘s throat constrict with his gag reflex and him sputtering around his cock, but he was lost in the pleasurable feeling, so he didn‘t ease his grip or thrusts. On the contrary, this level of dominance over the squirming and choking boy in front of him turned him on even more, so he felt his high rushing towards his release like a bullet train and thrust faster and harder only a few more times before groaning and releasing his load into the other‘s mouth.

At the same time as his orgasm hit him like said bullet train, Jimin released Taemin‘s head, who pushed away too quickly, so the back of his head hit the tiled wall with a thumb while he was busy trying not to choke on cum and spit. Coughing, he landed on his butt and moaned „Owww, fuck.“ Jimin snapped out of his high and suddenly felt a stab of guilt as he looked at Taemin sitting on the floor, rubbing his head while coughing a little more and looking up at him with watery eyes. His gaze was drawn to his lips, they were covered in spit with a trail of cum trickling down at the corner and so swollen and red, they looked so abused.

„Aaaah, shit, Minnie, I‘m sorry, you OK?“ he stammered as he pulled his hyung back to his feet and wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then very carefully, gently he reached for the remainder of tears in the corner of his eyes and the completely smudged stage make-up. Taemin‘s cough turned into a laugh as he saw the look of concern on his dongsaeng‘s face and he replied with a grin: „Don‘t worry, babe, never‘ve been better. I know I look like a twig that‘s easy to snap, but baby, it takes a lot more than this to break me.“ Jimin let out the breath he didn‘t even realize he had been holding and leaned in to kiss his lover tenderly, tasting himself on the tip of his tongue.

„Still, I‘m sorry, I shouldn‘t have...“ but Taemin cut of his words with „Forget about it. And truthfully, I‘m glad that at least you were mad at me, not at yourself anymore.“ and flashed a bright smile at his dongsaeng. Leaving the stall, they tried to get Taemin into a presentable state again, but his hair was still disheveled, the make-up ruined (the smoky-eyes effect under his eyes did look good on him, however) and his swollen, red lips were screaming out loud the kind of action they had gotten.

Together, they walked into SHINee‘s waiting room and were greeted by Minho and Jonghyun‘s stares flicking back and forth between the two of them, because it couldn‘t have been more obvious what they had been doing. Protective of their maknae, Minho glared at Jimin angrily ( _shit, he really did have a terrifying stare_ , Jimin thought and felt himself shrink internally) while Jonghyun groaned „Ah, déjà vu... disappearing from the waiting room somewhere for 20 minutes and coming back looking like this, Taeminie! I preferred when you were dating someone outside this business!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was late, short and rushed. I initially planned to write one long last chapter, but well, I had other priorities.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a „fast-forward“ jump in time, directly to the evening of the TwoMin collaboration stage on Dec. 29th 2016, centered around the interview Taemin and Jimin did before their performance. I will jump back to chronology in the next chapter, but because I just can‘t find the time to write the real chapter, I decided to update with a short interlude in the meantime :)

 

 

[Click for the interview](https://youtu.be/9zsxQdXCqpQ)

 

KBS Gayo Daechukje had been running for about one and a half hours when Jimin entered the Green Room in his tuxedo from the red carpet and scanned it, but it looked like Taemin wasn‘t here yet. The two of them were scheduled to do a short live interview from the Green Room, where the idols wait for their respective performances throughout the night, in order to make the viewers anticipate their stage later on. The MCs for these interview segments tonight were Exo‘s Chanyeol and SHINee‘s Minho. The latter spotted Jimin and moved through the people milling around to his side, towering so tall over him in his black suit.

„Hi, Jimin-ah.“ Jimin felt himself shrink even more next to this giant as he placed one of his huge hands on his shoulder. Last time they met was three days ago when Minho had glared at him as if he wanted to tear him to pieces for messing around with his maknae, so he was positively surprised to be met with a wide grin instead of an angry stare when Minho continued: „I wanted to say sorry for the other day, Kibum said I looked at you scary as shit when you and Taem came back. I know I can look a bit intimidating, so if I made you feel uncomfortable, I apologize.“ Jimin completely did not expect that from his boyfriend‘s ex, so he just gawked up at him dumbfounded while listening: „Actually, I already wanted to tell you much earlier that I‘m really happy for you and Taeminie, I can see that you make him happy, so I‘m rooting for the two of you. I don‘t want things to be awkward between us, so I just wanted to let you know.“

The blonde boy was at loss for words and opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before blinking up at Minho once more to determine whether he really meant his words, but as he was met with a sincere smile, he found his speech again and muttered: „O-OK. Thank you? I mean... thank you hyung, I also don‘t want things to be awkward between us.“ Jimin felt infinitively relieved, because he had always felt weirdly tense about Minho ever since... since when? Since he felt attracted to Taemin probably, so: for a long time. As if on cue, Taemin appeared right this moment and wedged in between the both of them, slinging an arm around each of their shoulders and chimed „Ha, just the two handsome men I was looking for!“ Before, Jimin might have minded that Taemin‘s hand lingered on Minho‘s back the same amount of time as on his, but he suddenly didn‘t care anymore, because this obnoxious mixture of competition-jealousy-insecurity had melted away.

Taemin was still the same giddy ball of smiles as when Jimin had said good-bye at the door of BTS‘ dressing room half an hour ago - earlier, the two of them had stolen away from their respective waiting rooms like naughty children bored with waiting. Hyung had had the brilliant idea of coaxing the van keys from his manager, saying he had forgotten something in the car, so the two jumped into the van and Taemin maneuvered it to a dark and quiet corner deep in the underbelly of the huge event venue so they could make out like teenagers behind the blinded glass. Actually, they had really felt like silly teenagers all over again, because they couldn‘t stop giggling, pearls of high-pitched bubbles slipping from Jimin‘s mouth until he had to hold his aching sides and Taemin snorting with laughter and smiling so broadly that his cheeks hurt.

The whole situation in the car seemed so utterly hilarious to them, not only because this was risky, but so much _fun_ , but also because once they scrambled to the bench in the very back of the car, first Taemin, then Jimin came to the realization that they basically couldn‘t do anything, because they couldn‘t ruin their stage make-up and hair due to said interview with Minho and Chanyeol - there simply wouldn’t be enough time to do it all over. The moment they realized they locked eyes and cracked up, Taemin slipping off the bench and hitting the floor in the process. He came up between the younger‘s thighs still laughing, but with determination in his eyes despite his cutely pouting lips as he started whining: „Aaaaaah, I really _want to_ though! Baby, _please_?“

Who was Jimin to deny an adorably whiny and cute Taemin anything? Damn right, there was no way denying him anything. The situation remained comically though, as they started jerking each other off without kissing or touching each other‘s hair ( _or even being able to throw back your head against the headrest when Taemin used his other hand to play with your balls_ it flashed regretfully in Jimin‘s mind), so basically it was a test to see whether you can giggle and get off at the same time. And basically, they both failed, as at some point Jimin‘s bubbles of laughter did turn into moans and then Taemin couldn‘t hold back from kissing him deep and hard while they came almost at the same time.

The duo came back to the backstage area only slightly debauched - their respective make-up artists, however, did get a small heart attack when they caught sight of them, because they only had a few minutes to repair the damage, especially in the mouth area. The only thing that saved them from being severely scolded was that luckily both boys possessed quite an amount of aegyo to melt any noona‘s heart, especially since Taemin came back all smiles and soft little giggles in the back of his throat and Jimin looked like his puffy cheeks had swallowed his eyes completely, he was grinning from ear to ear nonstop.

So when Taemin joined Jimin and Minho just minutes before their interview, he was still all goofy, the three of them joking around and not noticing Chanyeol coming up from the side as Minho teasingly, but good-naturedly supplied: „But how old are you again? You‘re like two goddamn teenagers stealing away to get all handsy whenever you have a minute.“ and by the look the two culprits gave each other and how they whined „Hyuuuung!“ in unison, Chanyeol was hit with a realization about Taemin and Jimin that made him quite uncomfortable.

The four of them were called on stand-bye and Taemin had the silly little idea to hide behind the two tall MCs, so him and Jimin were crouching and snickering as quietly as possible behind the two giants in front of them until the camera started rolling. In the interview, the two of them managed to pull themselves together just the right amount to look only hyped up and cute instead of ludicrous - they even managed to make some funny remarks about Jimin‘s small eyes and Taemin making mistakes in his dance (actually, the remarks by themselves where not really funny, but the way they were all smiles and giggles even the staff and cameraman around them couldn‘t help but chuckle).

Their playful silliness didn‘t affect Minho‘s professionalism, but Chanyeol seriously lost his train of thought when he glanced from one to the other and first met Jimin‘s irresistible eye smile and then Taemin‘s blindingly bright grin. The Exo member stuttered and burst out in nervous laughter, he knew he was being awkward in front of thousands on national television, but he couldn‘t help feeling his stomach churn at the way they were _radiating_ chemistry and happiness - leaving him out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I will properly finish this thing sometime!


	8. D-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interlude jumping to the evening of the Two Min collaboration stage, this chapter jumps back to chronology as Taemin and Jimin prepare for their performance. For the dear emerald95 there is also a little lovers’ fight, but nothing to worry about, this ship is still sailing strong :)

 

The day after SBS Gayo, Jimin really wanted to make time to meet up with Taemin, he was kind of desperate to see his beautiful and affectionate smile at least once today, but time was not kind with them, as both had an equally packed schedule evolving around preparation for show appearances, comebacks and tours. The following afternoon, the day before their collaboration stage for KBS, they had scheduled a final rehearsal at SME with their two choreographers, so Jimin resigned himself to seeing Taemin then.

The tiredness and the hollow feeling of not being good enough that had crept into his bones after finishing his modern dance performance were still there, it felt like they filled his marrow and his bloodstream. Today, they were paired with a piercing headache ever since he woke up. Because of that and the hours of dance practice BTS had clocked in for their „Classroom Idea“ special stage for tomorrow‘s broadcast, he felt irritable. And because he didn‘t _want_ to feel tired and irritable, he was even more annoyed, but trying hard not to let it show, because he was a professional.  

Once Jimin and Son Sung Deuk walked into SM Town, he noticed tension creeping under his skin in anticipation of the event tomorrow, because sharing a stage with a recognized dancer like Taemin he definitely needed to step up his game compared to the SBS stage two days ago. He was awfully quiet when the four of them met in the dance studio and started discussing the key points of the choreography, but he was antsy at the same time, having a really hard time sitting still, because today of all days he struggled so much not being able to show his affection for his boyfriend publically. 

„Excuse me for a second, I‘ll have to go to the bathroom before starting the practice. Where was it again? To the right and then to the left?“ Jimin said and was endlessly relieved when Taemin caught on right away: „No, no. Wait, I‘ll show you.“ They bumped into a sweaty Sehun when they opened the bathroom door, but once they were alone, Jimin let out a sigh and melted into the familiar, sweet taste of Taemin‘s mouth and comforting warmness of his embrace. „Ah, that‘s what I‘ve been needing since the day before yesterday. Now I‘m happy again.“ the younger sighed into the crook of Taemin‘s neck, which felt like his very own safe haven.

„Baby, you OK? You seem subdued today somehow.“ the hyung asked. „Yeah, I‘m fine, I just missed you and really needed a hug and I‘ve been having a headache all day.“ Jimin replied, instantly really feeling much better, so he broke into a smile while he was feasting on Taemin's beaming smile at him. Later in the practice room, Jimin was back on track as he just focused on commanding his body to run through the movements of their choreography. The sequence was hard enough to demand both his and Taemin's full attention as they ran through it three times before dissecting the parts that still needed improvement or more refinement together with the choreographers.

Taemin was glad that Jimin seemed back to normal now, he fully enjoyed working hard for this special occasion, because dancing together with him felt like everything was falling into place so naturally. Although he was also fully absorbed in concentration, every now and then he couldn't help, but watch Jimin - eyes locked with his image in the mirror to monitor every movement in detail and a stern look of focus set on his pretty features. A couple of times Taemin got too fascinated watching Jimin's gorgeous moves that he faltered in his steps, twice even tripping over his own feet, and while his dance partner shot him a glance of concern, Taemin just broke out in a carefree laugh. 

Jimin was thankful that Taemin allowed them a few short breaks through his clumsy mistakes and felt slightly awed at how utterly unconcerned he seemed about them, probably because he knew that once he was on stage or in front of the camera, he would flick a switch and deliver nothing short of perfection. If it had been him, he would have wanted to disappear into the ground in shame, Jimin thought. But Taemin had an admirable balance of steely perfectionism and lighthearted frivolousness as he cracked a mischievous smile at Jimin, because he had finally caught his cute boyfriend staring at him instead of concentrating on the choreography.  

Around 8:00pm, after four hours of sweat wrenching rehearsal, Hwang Sang Hoon called out: "OK kids, this is looking good and I'm starving. I'll call it a day and suggest we all grab dinner at the cafeteria and afterwards the two of you can practice some more alone, you don't need me around for that." Actually all four of them were famished, so they tugged in happily while chatting, because the atmosphere between them was easy and friendly. However, once he stopped moving and sat down, Jimin noticed his headache and weariness creep back up his spine, so he was mostly just listening and nodding.

Taemin suggested to switch to the habitual dance studio close to his home after they finished dinner and Song Deuk gave the couple a ride there. In the car, Jimin closed his eyes for a few minutes and smiled to himself, as Taemin and Song Deuk got caught up in a heated discussion about their favorite videogames. Once the two lovers stepped into their studio room, Taemin's face lit up when he looked at Jimin like he was a Christmas tree: "I can't tell you enough how happy I am that we got this opportunity to dance together tomorrow. It will be awesome, Jiminie!" He was bubbling with overflowing energy as he skipped to the sound system to load the track and Jimin wondered how on earth anyone can be that cheerful and energetic after such a long day and a hearty dinner, because he himself felt tired and heavy and would give anything to have a quick nap right now.

Jimin sat down on the floor, resting his back against the mirror and whined in a cutesy way: "Hyuuuung! Let's take a break first, come here!" making grabby hands at him while pursing his plush lips in a pout. His hyung chuckled happily, because he felt really blessed to have this cute little munchkin as his dance partner _and_ boyfriend, but he was resolved on starting their rehearsal, so he mock-scolded him: "Baby, you can't take a break before even starting! Come on, be a good boy and let's go through this thing a couple more times, then we can go home early and get some sleep. You look like you could use a good night's sleep in my arms."

Reluctantly, Jimin let Taemin pull him up, but then he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned on the slim figure with all his weight - dinner in his belly included. Taemin stumbled and struggled for balance, because Jimin was much heavier than him thanks to his muscle mass, so he only managed to rid himself of the weight clinging to him like a sack of wet clothes when he started tickling the younger. Taemin giggled along with Jimin, but then focused on the task at hand again: "OK, OK, now let's get started. I really want to finish this and have some quality time with you afterwards."

If he wanted to (especially when it came to dance), Taemin could be quite determined and unrelenting, Jimin noticed. He sighed and stretched his limbs while Taemin pushed „play“ on the remote control and they started with the choreography. The song played on repeat, so the first couple of run-throughs Jimin did leisurely, Taemin matching his style with ease and a beautiful smile through the mirror. Jimin smiled back at him and at the point where they both twirled around each other, he stepped forward instead of backward and caught Taemin in a bear hug. The other collided with his strong body with full force and let out a surprised little squeak, before breaking into a grin and kissing Jimin, his lips and tongue moving with the same elegant fluidity as his dance moves.  

But once Taemin had set his mind on something, he became stubborn, so he gently pushed Jimin away and matter-of-factly said: "Again. From the top. Let‘s do it right this time, as if we were on stage, no slacking off." as the track started over again. Jimin pouted and hummed a noise of complaint. He didn‘t know what was wrong with him, because his concentration level was close to zero and the state he was in bothered him, but he tried to hide it behind his acts of sabotaging the practice with his _aegyo_ , but it seemed like Taemin was too resolute to go easy on him.

Scraping the last bit of willpower off the floor, Jimin tried to concentrate on the choreography a few more times, but he felt just a millisecond off beat and each of his movements just one centimeter too short, too long, too far left or too far right - what‘s more, he felt _heavy_ when he looked at Taemin moving light as a feather. He was growing more and more frustrated. Somewhere between the third and fourth disastrous run-through also Taemin lost his smile and focused on his lover with a look of concern before suggesting: „What‘s wrong with you today? You still have a headache? Here, drink some water, maybe that will hel...“ but he didn‘t finish his sentence when Jimin pushed away the hand he extended to him with a water bottle.

Jimin huffed under his breath: „Nothing‘s wrong with me. It‘s just that not everybody here is a fucking dance god weighting only 50 kilos.“ When he saw how the caring expression in Taemin‘s face froze and his eyes flinched at his sudden harsh outburst, Jimin immediately felt a pang of regret, but he was too fucking tired and too fucking annoyed at this whole situation he created that there was no turning back now. „What?“ was all Taemin softly asked, too stunned for any other reaction. The younger boy plopped down on the floor with an irked sigh before spitting out: „Look at you, Lee-Fucking-Taemin, the _dance god_. To you, this is nothing, it‘s as easy as breathing and you don‘t even have to do anything to make it look light, effortless and perfect. But not all of us have been that naturally gifted, I‘ve been working my butt of for years and I‘m nowhere close to perfection, while you don‘t even take this seriously, like, how you laughed off every mistake you made earlier. Is this all a joke to you? Ha-ha, very funny...“ his ramble trailed off before becoming even more stinging and sarcastic.

Taemin blinked down at the familiar figure, but he was dumbstruck at the sudden ugly outburst by his otherwise so eager-to-please dongsaeng. In the back of his head he was hoping that Jimin would erupt in his characteristic high-pitched giggle to laugh his words off as a joke, but when he saw the blond boy glaring up at him, something inside him snapped, because those words _hurt_ : „Yah, what the hell, Jimin? What the hell is wrong with you? If you were in your right mind you‘d know how much hard work and effort I put into our performance, how much hard work I‘ve been putting into _everything_ I do for the last ten years. You think I had it easy? Fuck that, I sacrificed my whole teenage years for my dream, I gave up so much and put up with so much shit, so don‘t give me that bullshit about having it easy just because you feel insecure and self-conscious for a second. We all doubt ourselves, but whether or not you show your insecurity to the outside world is up to your own self-control.“

Now it was Jimin whose expression froze, he‘d never seen his hyung loose his composure like this, but he had talked himself into rage and that remark about his insecurity had hit the bull‘s-eye in his heart, so he could not hold back spitting the first thing that came to his mind back at the black haired boy: „Sacrifice my ass, if you were tired of this life you could have let your sugar daddy take care of you. Or Minho, I‘m sure he makes enough for both of you with his acting career. Or Daesung, probably his checkbook is as impressive as his dick.“ Jimin looked at him with tightly set jaw, his eyes not giving away how he felt his heart clench when he saw the look of hurt and disappointment on his hyung‘s face, because his face was like an open book.

Taemin swallowed hard and cast his eyes to the floor. It took him every ounce of resolve in his body not to continue this useless flight before it got any uglier than this, because even though his instinct was to spit hurtful words back at the boy in front of him, a professional worry about tomorrow‘s “bromance” stage crept up the back of his neck. He took a few steps towards the door and cleared his throat before he spoke: „OK. That. Was. Unnecessary. I think we‘re not going anywhere with this tonight, so let‘s call it a night and meet here tomorrow morning for an hour to finish the practice. I‘m leaving first.“ He waited a few seconds for a reaction from Jimin, but all he did was bury his head in his hands and mutter „OK.“, so Taemin turned around and left. He was not good with conflicts and had the tendency to run from them or try to laugh them off, but on his way home he was in internal turmoil and chewed on his lip, because Jimin sure as hell was good in pushing his buttons and had picked a very bad timing for their first fight as a couple.

Jimin heard the door close and looked up. Taemin really had left, he didn‘t expect that. He lay down and groaned while he rubbed his face furiously. He had fucked up. Him and his stupid temper. His stupid tendency to hide all his ugly sides from people that didn‘t matter, but to show his bad temper only to the people that mattered the most to him, like his family, his members and - most definitely - Taemin. It was usually like this, he pretended everything was fine while building up a huge wall of frustration internally, but at one point his dam broke and he poured out all of his frustration at someone - not uncommonly someone he really loved and who wasn’t even at fault. „Awwww, fuck!“ he grumbled and hit the floor with his fist. He really needed to get his shit together and mend things with his boyfriend, so he got up and hurried out the studio to Taemin‘s apartment. During the short walk in the bitter December cold he felt regret and shame well up, making his eyes water while he was desperately wrecking his head for the best way to apologize.

He felt sick to his stomach from anxiety when he finally stood in front of the apartment complex and rang the bell. The door opened without a word from the intercom and once he reached the door to the apartment, it was ajar, but no Taemin in sight. He ducked his head like a beaten dog as he walked in and kicked off his sneakers when he spotted Taemin walking from the kitchenette to the bathroom, casually saying without looking at him: „I‘m going to take a shower.“ Jimin felt absolutely horrible and was at complete loss for words when he trudged behind Taemin towards the bathroom, hearing the sound of the shower already. When he entered, Taemin just kicked the pile of discarded clothes into the corner and stepped under the water, still not looking at him.

It was as if the cat got his tongue, Jimin had a lump in his throat that didn‘t allow him to speak at least a few dozens of _sorrys_ which flew around his head thousand fold, so he resigned himself to strip as quickly as possible and join his lover in the shower, who had turned his back to him. Circling the slim shoulders with his broad arms gently, tentatively, before melting his body to the thin frame in front of him when he felt no resistance, he rested his chin on the other‘s shoulder and finally said: „Sorry. I‘m sorry. Minnie, I‘m so sorry, I‘m such a jackass for saying things like that to you. You know that I didn‘t mean any of them, right?“ Taemin covered Jimin‘s hands with his and replied: „You‘re right, you‘re an asshole.“ He turned around to face the younger, studying his face to gauge if he really seemed sorry and satisfied with the beaten and sincere look on his face he admitted „I‘m sorry, too, baby.“ while leaning in to connect their lips.

It felt like a weight dropped off Jimin‘s shoulders when he let his sigh be swallowed by his hyung, because the short flash of the vision of never being able to experience the familiar feeling of _coming home_ when tasting the sweet inside of Taemin‘s mouth had left him horrified. He sighed once more into the kiss and felt himself going limb in the embrace under the hot water. Taemin also felt how his dongsaeng relaxed and became pliant, but he was still agitated and a bit mad about what kind of hurtful things Jimin had flung at him carelessly, so he turned their bodies and backed the stronger boy up into the wall, starting to dominate the kiss and getting more aggressive. While he invaded the younger‘s mouth and hardly left him any room to breathe, his hands started to roam and dug deep into the plumb flesh of Jimin‘s thighs.

The aggressiveness took Jimin by surprise, but it immediately had the effect of turning him on as well, especially when he felt Taemin also getting aroused, pressing his blossoming hardness into his groin. He shivered involuntarily because of the cold tiles against his back and groaned into the kiss. Then Taemin detached his lips and stared Jimin right in the eye with a dark glow, tracing his fingers down the side of the neck while whispering „You‘re lucky that I‘m taking into consideration that you need to perform on stage tomorrow, otherwise I‘d fuck you so hard right now that you wouldn‘t be able to walk.“ Jimin whimpered at the words and shivered again, so the older broke out into an evil grin before sucking and biting at his neck as hard as possible without leaving traces and adding: „And I‘d make sure to leave bruises all over your pretty skin for weeks, Jiminie.“ making Jimin roll his hips against him.

Taemin was pleased how Jimin seemed clay under his hands and words, but actually he had something else in mind, a bit of a more active role for the younger: „But baby, actually you still owe me a blow job, so prepare to get on your knees, but before there is something else you can do to show me how sorry you are.“ (You might call him a bit resentful that he brought up the blow-job-balance now, but well, keeping scores provided useful leverage sometimes). Swiftly, Taemin spun Jimin around and pushed him into the cold tiled wall face first. He uncapped some of that deliciously smelling oil-to-foam shower gel and took great care in lathering Jimin‘s worship worthy ass and thighs with is, also his own hard cock.

Admiring, he sled his dick a few times parallel to the younger‘s cleft before ordering him with a firm tone to cross his ankles and clench his thighs: „Because I‘m gonna fuck your gorgeous thighs now.“ Jimin shuddered at the words and complied, because this treatment was hot as shit - he‘d been a bad boy, after all, right? He felt Taemin‘s cock slide between the tight, foamy space between his legs and heard him groan into his ear: „Fuck, your thighs and ass are so perfect, they turn me on so much.“ as one of his hands wound into Jimin‘s hair to keep his face squished into the tiles. As the older set a fast pace thrusting into the slit between his legs and brushing his balls every time, Jimin moaned in pleasure, but also in slight discomfort, because his painfully hard cock was pushed into the cold, hard tiles with every thrust.

Just when the discomfort threatened to become too big, Taemin let go of his hair and spun him around once more, leaving Jimin feel slightly dizzy under the warm water of the shower. The hyung couldn’t help but chuckle at how red and squished Jimin‘s right cheek, the one that was pressed against the wall, looked and supplied: „Such a naughty boy, Jiminie, looking so wrecked already. Now be a good boy and drop to your knees for hyung.“ His grin became wider when the younger complied with a small meek nod and started sucking at the tip. Taemin felt like he could push his luck a little more, so he cockily demanded: „Don‘t tease, baby, open wide.“ and bit back a loud groan when he felt the wet hotness engulf him completely and the tip of his cock hit the resistance in the back of the boy‘s throat. He was so close already, but he wanted Jimin to work for it.

And Jimin did work for it, he furiously bobbed his head, sucking and humming around Taemin‘s member while letting his nails rake over his chest and pinch his nipples before squeezing his ass tightly. The older completely abandoned himself to the feeling and lost track of where Jimin‘s hands were caressing, pinching and grabbing him, so he gasped when he felt one finger entering his hole, starting to push in and pull out in tune with Jimin‘s lips sinking up and down his cock. Jimin loved the noises he pulled from Taemin‘s throat with his ministrations, so when he let loose a growl that was positively animalistic as he released into his mouth, he shuddered, because this was hot beyond belief.

Taemin came so hard, he could swear he saw stars for a few seconds, and if not for Jimin‘s strong arms steadying him, he might have dropped to the floor there and then. The younger chuckled, feeling his hyung sway in his arms, eyes unfocused and completely fucked out. He started cleaning them both with the same springily smelling oil-to-foam soap, trying to get his labored breathing and his straining hard-on under control. Taemin seemed to come to his senses when Jimin rinsed their bodies as he pulled the younger in for a sloppy, deep kiss and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock. Jimin sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds while Taemin sank to his knees to take him into his mouth, mumbling: „Good boys need to get a reward.“

It didn‘t take Taemin long to push his dongsaeng over the edge, Jimin spurting hotly into his mouth while the older pinched his nipple hard and cupped his balls with the other hand. Now it was Jimin‘s turn to go lax and smile lazily and blissed out at his beautiful and skillful boyfriend. Slightly reluctant to leave the steamy warmth of the shower, Taemin stole one more kiss from Jimin and sighed: „If making up with you always turns out as hot as this, I think I don‘t mind you picking a fight with me.“ The younger pulled a face at him and when he opened his eyes, he barely managed to keep the towel Taemin tossed into his face from hitting his nose. The smile Taemin flashed him made Jimin feel happy and warm, so he hummed contently as both of them stood next to each other at the washbasin, brushing their teeth.

With a scrutinizing look in his eyes, Jimin looked at his face in the mirror and exclaimed: „Ahhh, I look like shit, so tired and worn out! My skin looks horrible from the dry heater air inside and stress of the past days. I look like 10 years older!“ Jimin pouted, puffing up his round cheeks and Taemin came up behind him, poking his index fingers into either side of his cheeks: „You are too cute, _aegi_. I‘m so lucky to have you. But look at me, I‘m not looking any better. So, I have an idea: stylist noona gave me a couple of new super high-end sheet masks. Here, let‘s put these on and play a round of anything you like on my PlayStation before going to bed. Let‘s get some sleep and then go back to the dance studio for an hour before heading to KBS. What time is Bangtan‘s soundcheck?“ Taking Taemin‘s fingers off his cheeks, but still pouting, Jimin replied: „At 07:30am already, how I hate those early rehearsals.“ „So what about this: you text your members to bring you clothes to the venue and I ask my manager-hyung to take us to the venue from the dance studio directly. Should we plan one hour in the studio, say from 5:30 to 6:30, so I put the alarm for 5:00?“ Jimin groaned in response: „Aaaah, sounds way too early, but yeah, sounds like a good plan.“

When they put on the sheet masks they giggled, because they looked so weird and stupid, but at least they are one of those thin see-through ones, not the white ones making you look like a ghost. The two lovers plopped down on the sofa in front of the TV and chose a car race game, Taemin tying to let Jimin win, because he knew this game inside out so he could win even blindfolded, however Jimin turned out to be so bad at the game that he ended up loosing despite the other‘s best effort. After 15 minutes, Taemin pecked a kiss to the younger‘s pouting lips and sticking his tongue out in disgust at how the essence from the mask tasted he suggested: „Let‘s take them off now and go to bed, baby.“

In bed, snuggling his backside up against Taemin, Jimin hummed happily: „Hmmmm, hyung, good night.“ „Sleep tight, _aegi_.“ he answered while Jimin turned halfway around to kiss him languidly and sleepily good night. Tomorrow was their big day.

 


	9. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown - this is the last chapter and finally time for Taemin’s and Jimin’s collaboration stage titled “Showdown” or “Two Min”. Be warned: it’s long and the end is cheesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For accuracy: in this chapter Suga makes an appearance during Gayo Daechukje, but in reality he was still sick that day, which was Dec. 29th although KBS uploaded all performances on YT dated Jan. 1st (no idea why). I would have liked to have more time to polish this episode, but I’ll be busy af the rest of the month, so I rather put it up now and polish all the chapters later.

[Click for performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEURku1dTfU)

[Click for Taemin fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NARM-A_hmRo)

[Click for Jimin fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCtgnWy00yc)

 

Something wound its way into Jimin's consciousness, into his eardrum... it was unpleasant, annoying, because it threatened to force him awake... it was the alarm going off on Taemin's phone. Then there was another noise, a grunt from the form in the bed next to him and then the first noise ceased, but the warm body next to him suddenly draped himself over him, pulling him in with long limbs like an octopus ( _you remind me of an octopus_ is probably something no boyfriend would like to hear at 5:00 in the morning, but before that thought could manifest in Jimin's mind, he drifted back to slumber).

 

Five minutes later the alarm went off again, forcing Taemin to disentangle from the younger with an annoyed groan and making Jimin whimper at the loss of sleep and warmth. He blinked up at his lover sleepily as he felt a small kiss being pressed first to his lips, then his nose. "Mmm-mmmmh" Taemin grumbled as a way of _good morning_ , to which Jimin replied "Hmmm-mh", meaning _good morning to you, too_. With still closed eyes and a scrunched up face, Taemin held a hand out to the younger and pulled him out of the bed and they tumbled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, where Jimin chuckled, because he noticed through his own swollen, half-closed eyes that Taemin still effectively did not open his eyes while he brushed his teeth, he only began to blink after he splashed his face with cold water.

 

Blinking at the younger, Taemin couldn‘t help but smile a little despite his struggle with the early hour, because a sleepy, disheveled Jimin just looked like the softest, cutest sleepy puppy in the whole wide world. His voice was still hoarse from sleep when he said: „Come on, baby, just put on your sweats and we‘ll shower later in the studio, there will be no one there that early.“ „Mmmm-key. Coffee?“ the younger pouted. „Let‘s grab one on the way at the convenience store.“ Taemin supplied before pressing a small kiss smelling of toothpaste on the tip of Jimin‘s nose and continuing: „I hate mornings, but they are only half as bad with you.“ It was too early in the morning to elaborate further on this, but Jimin felt a comfortable, joyful warmth spreading in his heart at the little domestic morning routine they shared and he silently wished for Taemin to be the first thing to see in the morning many, many, _many_ more times.

 

They arrived at the dance studio 15 minutes later with already half-empty, steaming cups of coffee in their hands, the winter cold during the short walk and the caffeine helping greatly in waking them up. Taemin spoke: „OK, let‘s do this now. We‘ll just go through it a few times and then later tonight we will really blow everyone‘s mind, right?“ and Jimin nodded. He still felt slightly off about the disastrous practice the previous night, but five hours of sleep (considerably more than the previous nights) made him feel relatively rested and up for the challenging day today. They warmed up their muscles and joints while finishing the coffee and then started to run through the choreography until sweat was dripping from Jimin‘s temples. But he felt good, the dance routine flowing naturally and without mayor mistakes, so he flashed Taemin a bright smile in the mirror.

 

The older returned the smile, his whole face lighting up, and complimented the younger: „Jiminie, I just love watching you dance, your moves are so powerful and expressive, it‘s like you‘re pouring your whole self into every movement down to the smallest fascia and you look so sensual, it drives me crazy.“ Jimin felt his lips spread to a big fat grin upon hearing his hyung‘s praise and stepped close to kiss him hard and deep before stroking a strand of sweaty hair from his forehead and mumbling: „I feel so lucky. I have you and I get the chance to do this amazing performance tonight with this dance god, he‘s the most perfect, amazing, natural and sexy dancer I know.“ Taemin giggled and blushed at the praise, mumbling: „Ahhh, stop it... let‘s go shower quickly, manager-hyungnim will be here in 15 minutes to pick us up.“

 

Arriving at KBS Hall in Yeouido they were swallowed into the maze of partitioned dressing rooms and corridors of the backstage area where they would spend the next long 18 hours save for a trip to the salon and - if they were lucky - some food. Taemin felt home in any of the practically identically looking backstage areas anywhere in Korea or overseas, he had spent countless hours waiting around between rehearsals, red carpets, interviews and performances, so he plopped down completely at ease on one of the chairs in BTS‘ dressing room in the middle of staff milling around hectically. However, he was still a bit shy with some of the Bangtan members he didn‘t have time to get to know better yet, so he mostly avoided the grumpy little heap below an oversized hoodie that was Suga and the always a bit too intense and too curious look from Rap Monster. He really clicked with the open, friendly and easygoing personalities of V and J-Hope, so within no time he found himself practically clinging to his chair in an attempt not to fall off from laughter, as the two of them re-enacted a kind of „best-of medley of funny/clumsy/stupid/embarrassing Jimin at the dorm“, while Jimin turned bright red and looked like he wanted to strangle them.

 

Taehyung abruptly changed the topic while catching Taemin‘s arm with both his hands: „Hyung, tomorrow‘s my birthday!“ he exclaimed huskily and excitedly. „We‘re going to celebrate with a dinner after the show tonight, you and Minho should come! Please, hyung, please say yes?“ Taemin chuckled and ruffled the younger‘s hair affectionately, because probably just like every single human being that met Taehyung in person, he was smitten with the boy with the boxy smile: „Sure, I‘d love to and I‘ll ask Minho-hyung later when I see him.“

 

Somewhere around that time Taemin received a message from Jinki that the group was about to arrive at the venue for their soundcheck, but his phone was on the table at the far end of the room while he was trying his best to laugh as politely as possible at Jin‘s latest lame dad jokes, while Jin and Jimin were roaring with laughter, so he missed it along with the next few calls from Jinki and his manager. Jungkook fortunately noticed the abandoned, ringing phone and came over slightly awkward in front of the senior idol: „Taemin-ssi? Is this yours?“ The black haired boy jumped to his feet with „Oh shit, I almost forgot the time! I have to go, see you later _aideul_!“ and disappeared towards SHINee‘s dressing room quickly, but not before shooting Jimin an especially blinding smile with a tiny, almost imperceptible wink.

 

After the soundchecks for the groups‘ performances, also the one for BTS’ special Seo Taiji and the Boys stage - a remake of the song „Classroom Idea“ - Jimin and Taemin found themselves alone around noon, because all other Bangtan and SHINee members had been carted off to the salon already while they still had to wait another hour for the rehearsal both for Taemin‘s solo stage of „One by One“ & „Press your number“ and for their joint stage titled „Showdown“ or „Two Min“. They had wandered toward a quiet corner behind the stage where unused stage props were stored and were sitting on a stack of empty flight cases.

 

Jimin felt nervousness about the performance creep up his back and he also still felt bad about the things regarding his ex lovers he had spat at Taemin last night, so a plan formed in his head to distract him from his nerves: „Sooooo...“ Jimin glanced sideways at Taemin with a challenging grin and the other involuntarily swallowed, because he could tell Jimin was up to something as he continued: „Hyung, let‘s play a little game.“ By the lopsided smile and the mischievous glint in the younger‘s eyes he could tell that he was up to no good, but he tried on his best angelic smile, saying: „Sure, baby. I‘m not scared.“

 

But seeing Jimin break into a wide, satisfied grin actually made him a bit afraid of what was coming. „Hyung, you tell me the list of people you hooked up with in the industry and I tell you who I‘ve been with, OK?“ Taemin swallowed again, feeling too hot under his black longsleeve suddenly. „ _Aegi_ , do you think that‘s a good idea? I clearly remember you didn‘t quite like it when I told you about Daesung...“ but Jimin cut him off, resting a reassuringly meant hand on his thigh: „Ah, I‘m sorry I was a bitch about that, but I‘ve been thinking, Minnie, and I really prefer to know upfront than finding out later. That‘s what we agreed on, right? Not hiding anything from each other.“

 

Right. That had actually been his line, so all Taemin could do is nod, although he felt a little uneasy about this „game“, but Jimin seemed giddy and excited as he shifted to face Taemin and held out his hands, wiggling his cute little fingers: „I‘ll count for you, you count for me. You go first.“ „OK, wait. Define _hook up_ , does that include just making out, blowjobs and the like?“ Taemin asked and was met with the other‘s answer: „Yeah, everything.“ „OK, well. Let me think for a second. Including members?“ „Hmmmm...“ Jimin hummed, pondering on his answer: „...yes. Including members. Shoot.“ Taemin replied while closely watching the reaction on Jimin‘s face:

 

„Uhm, OK. Minho. Jonghyun. Key.“

 

When Jimin let out a little giggle in the back of his throat while raising three fingers in front of his face, Taemin let down his guard, because Jimin really just seemed playful and curious, not like a jealous and bitchy boyfriend ( _maybe he also wanted to brag? Boys do brag about conquests, right? Or is he just really bored out of his mind with waiting? Or nervous?_ Taemin thought), so he urged: „Your turn.“ The answer came as rapidly a machine gun:

 

„JinYoongiNamjoonHoseokTaehyungKookie.“

 

Taemin‘s eyes became wide for a second, but Jimin just giggled and shrugged as he looked at the seven fingers the other was holding up: „Debut days puppy pile, remember? Anyway, let‘s not count the members then. Go.“

 

„Big Bang Daesung.“

 

„Block B Jaehyo.“

 

„TVXQ Changmin.“

 

„GOT7 BamBam.“

 

„OK, so you like the pretty ones, I think I can see a pattern.“ Taemin started teasing while wiggling 2 fingers in front of Jimin, who was quick on his feet:„I plead guilty, your honor, I do like the pretty, lean things, but you seem to like them well built.“ Jimin chuckled before saying: „Continue, your honor!“

 

„Hmmm, EXO D.O.“

 

„EXO Chanyeol.“

 

„EXO Chanyeol.“

 

„Hey, it‘s your turn! Don‘t repeat.“ Jimin exclaimed.

 

„I know it was my turn.“ Taemin chortled and laughed out loud when he saw the look of realization on Jimin‘s face: „ㅋㅋㅋ, you‘re too cute! And Chanyeollie is such a little cock-slut trapped in the body of a giant puppy. I actually knew he‘s had the hots for you ever since your shirtless performance for MAMA, when, two years ago?“

 

„Yeah, two years ago, the joint stage of us and Block B...“

 

„Ah, that‘s where Jaehyo comes into the picture. Poor Chanyeol, didn‘t stand a chance back then... no, seriously, I feel kind of sorry seeing him sometimes, because somehow the guys he picks never stay.“ Taemin mused before being interrupted by Jimin waving 4 fingers in front of his nose:

 

„Let‘s continue. Victon Sejun.“

 

„Who?“

 

„A fanboy. It felt nice to have reached a point where you have fanboys.“ Jimin supplied with another shrug of his shoulders.

 

„Ah, yeah. No, never was into starting something with fanboys.“

 

„So I was lucky with you, eh? Anyway, your turn again and I think you‘re taking the lead now, because I‘m done.“ Jimin said with a pleased smile, looking at the 4 fingers outstretched from Taemin‘s hand.

 

„OK...“ the older sighed theatrically „... I‘ll make it quick then: Super Junior Heechul, Donghae and Eunhyuk.“

 

„So basically all of Super Junior!“

 

„Yah, Jimin, I‘m not a slut like Chanyeollie!“ Taemin huffed under laughter: „Actually, there‘s a funny story about that: there was this one SM Town performance right after my 19th birthday in which I had to dress as a girl and Changmin and Kyuhyun sang a serenade to me and that somehow _affected_ the two of them and some of the other SuJu sunbaenims, so they made a secret bet who would be able to seduce me - and Kyuhyun told me about it when he got mad after I refused him for the n-th time and I remember I was mad at all of them for a really, _really_ long time, because that was quite a fucked up thing to do to someone who had just reached the legal age.“

 

Taemin spilled this story quickly without taking a breath in between and with a smile on his face, but Jimin felt his jaw drop at his words and looked at him in disbelieve: „They did what? Minnie, that‘s not a funny story, that‘s just plain outright fucked up! That‘s really a horrible thing to do! And you were just a kid and they are like 10 years older! I will have to break their fucking faces when I see them next time!“ Seeing Jimin all worked up, Taemin‘s smile became faint and his laughter died. When he found out about the bet, he had felt awful, but after some time (and accepting the inevitable reality of having to continue bumping into them at SME and standing on stage with them at events) he was able to file it away as a lesson learned about having to be more careful.

 

„Thank you, baby, I appreciate your offer, but the second my SHINee hyungs found out, they already raised hell, you know how protective they are of me...“ Taemin trailed off, because there were two stage hands walking past them - the older guy didn‘t even look at them, but the younger girl, who looked like a newbie, stared with wide eyes, so Taemin shot her a brilliant smile out of reflex and she giggled like a schoolgirl. When they were out of hearing range, the two idols looked down at the count of their fingers and Taemin remarked: „Well, OK, so now we settled that. Are you OK with what you heard?“ „Yeah, I kind of wanted to know, because I tend to have a jealous personality, but I‘m working on that... also, because in this business, you inevitably cross paths with everyone all the time and there is so much gossip, but next time I see any of those assholes who played you I don‘t know if I can stay still...“ but then his phone buzzed - it was his coordi, ordering him back to the dressing room, because the PD requested him to wear his stage outfit for the soundcheck already. „OK, I gotta go, you‘ll probably get the same call, too.“, but Taemin only snickered, because as usual, he had forgotten his phone somewhere.

 

Jimin reached the stage in his shiny, tight black pants and silkily flowing, low cut striped shirt to find Taemin hadn‘t changed from the casual black turtleneck and slacks he had put on this morning. Also, the assistant PD hadn‘t pinned the usual nametag worn by everyone except idol royalty during camera rehearsals on Taemin, only on Jimin. This train of thought was lost as Taemin moved close and whispered into his ear: „You look so hot, Park Jimin, I can‘t wait to be alone with you to get into those pants.“ which made Jimin blush beautifully and forget about his nervousness for a while. His nerves stayed in check during Taemin‘s solo rehearsal, because he was completely absorbed watching him and then it was [his turn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFnsI-yXoXE) already. Everything went by in a breeze, so before he knew he was already saying bye to Taemin, as Kim Seunghyun coordi ushered him to the car to go to the salon to get groomed into shape for the evening.

 

Resigning to the usual stop-and-go flow of events like this, Jimin let his mind go blank in order to avoid getting anxious about the upcoming performance - they rushed to the salon in a hurry, but once they arrived, he had to wait for another good 45 minutes, because all the stylists were still busy with the other members. Then the group scurried back to the venue, slightly behind schedule, only to spend an eternity waiting for their turn on the red carpet. Again, for the red carpet, everyone was in a rush and agitated, then Jimin and his members slumped back on their chairs in their dressing room waiting for the call to take their seats in the audience. By now, Jimin was used to this routine between hurrying and waiting, but the general nervousness of everyone around him still affected him, especially when he thought of the collaboration stage with his Minnie tonight. Luckily, just then the latter sent him a text asking if he wanted to steal away for a few minutes before they had their interview in the Green Room with Minho and Chanyeol. Jimin broke out in a wide grin, as he replied: „Hell yeah, meet you in 5.“

 

In the meantime, Chanyeol was eying his schedule of backstage interview partners and gulped when he read Park Jimin‘s name. Tonight might be a good chance to get closer to him again after the interview... he had tried to for a long time, because he admittedly had a crush on this miracle that turned from cute to sexy in matter of seconds and had thighs and an ass to loose one‘s mind over. But unfortunately his attempts in getting closer had not worked as desired: the more subtle attempts had been fruitless and the two more straightforward attempts had first earned him Jimin cuming down his throat in a bathroom stall and secondly a night in a hotel bed, but his texts after those encounters never managed to score a proper date with Jimin.

 

It was an epiphany of the most unpleasant kinds when Chanyeol overheard the conversation between Jimin, Taemin and Minho in the Green Room later - he hadn‘t seen it coming, but now it was more than obvious to him that they were an item, seeing how they doted on each other. This realization made him loose his cool - as it was clear to all the viewers on TV during the interview - and it made him angry that nobody (not even Kai) had bothered to tell him.

 

The result was his worst by-far attempt at getting closer to the object of his desire: when the couple was quietly talking in a corner, he joined them with the intent of stirring up trouble by slut shaming Taemin when he nonchalantly remarked: „Taemin-ah, wasn‘t that just such a weird pairing in the interview, you in the middle of three guys you fucked?“ - in Chanyeol’s head, the movie playing out was Jimin causing a jealous scene and then he would be there to lend him a shoulder to cry on, _easy, right?_ \- but it didn‘t work as planned, because Taemin and Jimin just looked at each other and erupted into a giggle fit that had Taemin lean on Jimin for support while he held his aching sides. Jimin addressed Taemin interrupted by his characteristic high-pitched, pearly laughter: „Just what we were talking about earlier!“ and then towards Chanyeol: „Chanyeol-ah, it must have been two-thirds-weird for you and me then, right? And Minho only one-third-weird?“ and Taemin chimed in „You‘re too funny, how do you always come up with shit like that?“ _OK. That had not gone as planned at all_ Chanyeol thought and was glad the still snickering couple left towards the dressing rooms.

 

„Jiminie, you‘re quite clever, you know? If we hadn‘t talked openly exactly about that earlier, this might have been awkward for me.“ Taemin noted while they walked down the corridor. „Thanks, hyung. What blood group is Minho?“ Jimin said while eying his phone. „Eh? B. Why do you suddenly ask?“ Taemin responded, looking at Jimin typing on his cell phone. „Taehyungie sent me a text asking.“ „Wait, why does he ask you to ask me for his blood type? He could just google it or ask him himself.“ Jimin glanced up at him, blushing a little before answering: „Uhm... ah..., he asked because he‘s making a plan for his birthday tonight. He said he wants to make himself a nice little birthday present and can‘t make up his mind whether this _present_ to himself should be Minho or Park Bo Gum, who will also be coming to the dinner party tonight, so he wants to see which blood group he‘s more compatible with. Promise you won‘t tell Minho.“ Taemin blinked at him dumbfounded, mouth hanging open, curled into an incredulous smile: „OK? I see?“ but the blonde boy shrugged as they had just reached BTS‘ waiting room: „Well, I used to find TaeTae‘s brain circuits weird, but now I‘m not surprised by anything anymore, that‘s just him. Gotta go change for our Seo Taiji stage now, I catch you later.“

 

About an hour later, Jimin was standing next to the entrance below the stage, waiting for the cue to get on stage for „Showdown“ and trying to keep his mind focused as it was threatening to bolt like a horde of wild horses - he wasn‘t sure what caused more adrenaline to rush through his veins, the collaboration with someone as acclaimed as Taemin or the desire not to fuck things up in front of his boyfriend (and thousands of people watching). He was replaying in his head how Taemin had smiled encouragingly and affectionately at him five minutes ago before leaving for his stand-by position next to the stage lift in the middle of the stage, how he had squeezed him tight in a hug smelling of cologne, deodorant and leather jacket, how he gleefully and softly said „Fighting!“ while briefly and platonically patting his butt.

 

He startled slightly when the production assistant next to him muttered „Go!“ into her headpiece next to him and he looked up to the monitor to see Taemin‘s familiar, slim figure emerge from the stage lift. His eyes were glued on Taemin as he appeared on stage, standing graceful, proud and poised. When he started dancing he was oozing perfection, effortlessness and ease to the point that Jimin felt his serenity extend all the way into his own heart, suddenly feeling calm and composed himself, so when the production assistant gave him a sign and he stepped on the frontal stage lift, crouching down, he didn‘t feel any of the nervousness that haunted him before, he never felt more ready to show not only the world, but also this amazing person that was Lee Taemin what Park Jimin was born to do: dance his heart out.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Jimin registered the middle lift with Taemin on it descending while his was going up, then he heard the screams from the fans crash over him like a wave. But it was like a wave of oil splashing into a flame, he felt on fire and electrified when the music of his solo song „Lie“ started and he poured the feeling in every heart cell into his movement, every newton of muscle strength into precision, every ounce of sensuality into the sway of his limbs and hips. He was in his element. The stage was the place where he belonged right at this very moment.

 

The segment of „Lie“ ended too quickly for his liking (but at the upcoming concerts he would have the opportunity to perform the song entirely) and the second solo snipped started playing. He felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through his body which was a boost to the level of power with which he executed every movement of the choreography. It felt like the segment only lasted one breath in, one breath out, then he found himself walking a half circle backwards, grabbing the sparkly, sequined black jacked that one of the background dancers held out for him while he caught a glimpse of Taemin emerging from the middle stage lift radiating elegance and presence as usual.

 

The two of them didn‘t have to look at each other anymore, there was chemistry sizzling like sparks of electricity between them and they had practiced their routine often enough to start in perfect synch on the first beat. Jimin felt his power level soar up even higher, fed by Taemin‘s energy next to him and the joy that pulsed through his body to dance together on stage and he gave 150% where he usually „only“ gave 110%. He didn‘t feel light-headed or as if walking on air, because he needed to stay focused on the sequence of the choreography, but he was clear-headed and centered. Everything felt so _fucking perfect_ , especially when Taemin and Jimin circled each other during the tempo break, did a bro handshake and briefly looked into each other‘s eyes, smiling wide.

 

They ended powerfully, standing in front of the steady cam, backs turned towards each other, looking at the camera. Both of them stood in their spot for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, panting hard, waiting for the red light to turn off. As soon as the camera went off, Jimin started to walk ahead to clear the stage for the next performance, but he felt Taemin‘s hands on his shoulders, [twirling him around ](http://makeagif.com/i/r6mb1_)into a short, but sweet half-embrace, half-turn as they hurried off stage. Taemin grinned wide and happy as his hand slipped under Jimin‘s jacket and stayed mid-back on the silky, damp material of his shirt, feeling heat radiating from his body beneath it while Jimin rested one hand on his shoulder and waved to the audience with the other.

 

As they reached the edge of the stage, they pulled out their earpieces and Taemin bent away his mic to say to Jimin before reaching the hearing range of the staff standing behind the stage curtain: „Baby, that was almost as good as sex with you, let‘s do it again!“ he felt high from the rush of excitement, but Jimin felt all his energy rush out of his body at this very moment, the exhaustion hit him like a hammer, at the same time he felt whimsical, so as soon as they were off stage, he exclaimed „No, not again, I can‘t!“ and theatrically plopped down on the floor (what was meant as a joke unfortunately later caused a few ripples on the Internet thanks to a fancam that had a good view of the side of the stage and had Armies worrying that Jimin actually passed out from exertion right after walking off stage).

 

Taemin was caught off guard for a second as well, but started chuckling when he saw that Jimin was only toying with him, so he pulled him back to his feet before the assistants reached them to take the cables off of them and the stylists patted their sweating foreheads and fanned cool air. _Sometimes all that staff around could be a nuisance_ , Taemin thought, because what he actually wanted to do right now was kiss and hug Jimin senseless - and as he was looking at his radiant smile and his eyes glued on him, brimming with affection, he felt the words _I love you_ on the tip of his tongue.

 

Jimin was able to rid himself first from all the hands around him and said: „Taemin-ah, that was amazing, thank you for your hard work.“ and Taemin barely held back a snort because Jimin trying to be formal was the funniest thing ever, so he replied equally formal: „Jimin-ah, your performance was _daebak_ , congratulations! Thank you for your hard work.“ to with the other replied chuckling while bowing: „Hyung, please always take good care of me.“ On the side, BTS‘ long-time manager Sejin rolled his eyes (Jimin had filled him in on his relationship with Taemin, because he trusted his hyung), and took Jimin by the elbow: „Let‘s go, we got to get you ready for the next stage.“ but Jimin replied while shooting Taemin a glance: „I‘ll meet you in the dressing room, hyung, I have to go to the bathroom“ to which the latter chimed in: „Me too, wait for me.“

 

Sejin had bit his tongue on several occasions already, but he felt that Jimin was getting too careless that the “bromance” collaboration stage would cover up any „weird“ behavior, because a lot was on the line if he got himself into a scandal (and we all know how little it takes for fans or antis or the journalists to fabricate a scandal) and there were eyes and ears everywhere. Therefore, he whispered into Jimin‘s ear: „Pull yourself together, I haven‘t said anything so far, but you‘re becoming far too obvious for my liking.“ before loudly booming: „Me too, I have to go, too.“ Jimin shot him a fuming look as the tree of them walked to the bathroom.

 

From the waiting room Jimin sent Taemin a text: „Sorry that manager-hyung played the cockblocker :( Can‘t wait to see you later in private :) This is the link to the restaurant for the dinner... TaeTae asks if Minho is coming?“ The reply came only a few minutes later: „Me too, can‘t wait! Thanks for the link, Minho is coming, too!“ Jimin smiled as he walked over to where the soon-to-be birthday-boy was sitting to tell him the good news. He was still hyped from the dance performance and had basked in his members‘ praise for his dancing, so later he drew an extra amount of energy from their words when it was time to perform „Blood, Sweat & Tears“ followed by „Fire“. It was just around midnight, so Namjoon shouted „Happy birthday, V!“ between the two songs and Jimin felt so happy to be exactly in this very spot on stage, surrounded by his members.

 

Catching his breath backstage, Jimin watched the following performances by Twice, EXO and SHINee on the monitor in their waiting room - eyes trained on the irresistible performer that was Taemin of course. Only after Taemin‘s stage ended, Sejin managed to usher Jimin out to the waiting van to take them the short drive from Yeouido to the Korean family-style restaurant just off one of the popular café streets in Sangsu-dong. The restaurant was all theirs at this late hour, so the members and their closest staff spread out comfortably around the long, low tables, some sitting, some more lying than sitting on the cushions on the floor.

 

Because SHINee‘s performance had been the last of the evening, Minho and Taemin arrived half an hour later when the first few bottles of beer and soju were already empty and the waiters just loaded the tables with the last of the steaming plates of food. Taehyung jumped to his feet excitedly when they entered the room, Minho booming „Birthday-boy!“ before he was almost thrown off balance from the impact of Taehyung practically jumping on him for a hug. Taemin couldn‘t help but laugh as he was next in hugging V and wishing him a happy birthday before catching Jimin‘s eye who had made space for him to sit next to him by pushing Jungkook until he moved. He sat next to Jimin, affectionately ruffling his hair as Taehyung and Minho sat opposite them between Namjoon and Hoseok.

 

Not long after, also Park Bo Gum came and was greeted just as enthusiastically by Taehyung, who bullied Namjoon to move to the staff table to make room for Bo Gum next to him. It had been a long and exhausting day for all of them, so for now they concentrated on filling their empty stomachs with tasty food like jokbal, nakji bokkeum, kimchi jjigae, dak bulgogi and various pajeon and mandu. The conversation stayed light, just recalling the day, praising each other‘s stages - Jungkook blushing like the cute teenager he was upon the praise by SHINee-sunbaenims and Bo Gum while Jimin had the decency to blush lightly, but in reality the praise was music to his ears. Being the MC of the night, Bo Gum had seen and heard a lot tonight, so he entertained them with lots of funny episodes about other idols and almost-mishaps on stage like AOA‘s Jimin breaking her heel off just minutes before walking on stage (luckily, a stylist intern delivered the spare pair of shoes kept for that purpose from the dressing room just in time).

 

Once their growling bellies were full and the empty beer and soju bottles started stacking, the atmosphere grew more celebratory and vivacious, a few bottles of champagne appeared out of nowhere and they all toasted to Taehyung who downed his glass in one shot and claimed that it would bring good luck to be kissed by the birthday boy after a year-end broadcast. Faster than anyone could react, he had turned left and right and plastered a kiss on first Minho‘s, then Bo Gum‘s lips, then TaeTae clambered over the table to make a show of smacking Jungkook on the lips and when his lips came close to Jimin‘s with lots of smacking noises, the blond boy just turned his head lightly so that V‘s lips were diverted to touch down next to his mouth. It seemed that Taehyung got Jimin‘s hint, as he kissed Taemin loudly on the cheek next before draping himself over Bo Gum‘s lap to reach for Seokjin, who bent down to peck a kiss on him. Using way too much hands to get up from Bo Gum‘s lap before diving into Minho‘s lap to reach Hoseok while everyone at the table laughed, Jimin whispered into Taemin‘s ear with a smirk: „Seems like he still hasn‘t made up his mind who should be his present tonight. Maybe he‘ll take them both to the hotel.“ at which Taemin giggled with such a delightful, bright sound that Jimin felt a wave of fondness for this beautiful boy next to him soar through his body.

 

Jimin looked around: he was surrounded by some of the people he loved the most on earth, all of them happy and healthy, having a good time after a streak of hard work. He rested his eyes on Taemin who was laughing in unison with Hoseok next to him at something Yoongi had said to Taehyung, who still balanced over Minho‘s lap, propped up on his arms on Minho‘s thighs. Taemin‘s smile and open laughter were brighter than the sunrise and Jimin felt so blessed to be with him and all of them here tonight. He felt so full of happiness that he could burst and felt his eyes grow a tiny bit moist - nobody was able to notice, as his eyes were almost completely swallowed by his eye smile behind his cheeks.

 

Soon, all of the staff left except the manager Sejin, who was on duty to make sure everyone got home save despite their different states of drunkenness. Also Yoongi, who still wasn‘t feeling 100% after his injury before Christmas, bid his goodbyes and Hobi decided to accompany him to the dorm. After they left, Taemin brushed a hand through Jimin‘s hair and leaned close to ask: „Do you want to stay a little longer or shall we go home to my place?“ Jimin felt his lips brush his earlobe ever so slightly and the hot breath on his neck and shivered. Now that only people who knew they were dating were left at the table, he slung and arm around Taemin‘s shoulders and let his head rest in the crook of his neck as he replied against the deliciously smelling skin: „Let‘s go home.“

 

Apparently Taehyung overheard what was only meant for Taemin, because he broke out in loud protest: „Noooooo, Jimin-ah, Taemin-ah, don‘t leave yet! Drink some more with us.“ and he poured more soju into their glasses, supporting himself on Minho‘s knee as he reached across the table. Taemin didn‘t fail to notice the soft smile on Minho‘s lips and how his hand traveled to support Taehyung‘s back, so he chuckled while downing his drink. The last couple of months he had been a bit concerned about Minho, because he was caught in a „some“ relationship that was just plain outright too complicated for his liking, so he would be happy for his hyung to have some fun with that handsome goofball that was V.

 

„Noooo, I‘m being serious, don‘t leave yet! I have an idea then: I reserved this suite in this hotel for my birthday, let‘s go there and drink some more there? Please? It‘s my birthday after all!“ Jimin managed to stay immune to Taehyung‘s charms, so he said with a soft smile playing around his mouth: „TaeTae, that sounds more like you‘re planning an orgy, but leave me and Taeminnie out of this, we‘re going home now. I need some alone time with my handsome boyfriend...“ the sound of Bo Gum choking on his sip of beer distracted Jimin and he realized that he totally forgot that he very probably hadn‘t known yet that him and Taemin were an item. At the far end, Sejin rolled his eyes again, but smiled as he supplied: „I‘ll call a cab for you two lovebirds. And probably I should start thinking about how to handle that scandal when you make headlines, you guys are really too obvious. Why do you have to make my life so difficult?“

 

A while later, Taemin and Jimin stepped into the cozy little Cheongdam-dong apartment. They had been quiet during the taxi ride and Taemin didn‘t know where to start now that they were finally alone, he had so many things on his mind he wanted to say to Jimin, but the exhaustion from the long day and the foggy alcohol cloud around his brain didn‘t allow him to think straight. He didn‘t have to say anything when Jimin pulled him into a tight hug, he just had to melt into the embrace, rest his head on Jimin‘s shoulder and sigh deeply, because feeling this warm and strong body pressed to his had never felt better, never felt more _right_. He felt at home in Jimin‘s arms, felt save and loved. Jimin also sighed into the hollow of Taemin‘s neck, he enjoyed the closeness and the warmth of his body so much that he could stay like this forever.

 

It was Taemin who moved first to bring a bit more space between them, just to cup Jimin‘s jaw and look him in the eyes with a tender, soulful glimmer in his eyes and a caring, beautiful smile on his lips that made Jimin‘s stomach do a flip from the warm feeling of happiness. They leaned in closer again, gently connecting their lips, relishing the plumpness and softness of each other‘s mouth before opening tentatively, letting their tongues brush against each other and savoring the familiar, yet unique taste of one another.

 

They broke apart after a long and slow kiss and looked at each other with a bright smile before walking hand in hand to the bedroom. Jimin felt the urge to thank his hyung for the day, how he saved him from being overly nervous before the performance, to thank him for the stage that was definitely one of the most special ones of his career and to tell him how silly from happiness he felt being with him, but the silence was so dense and cozy, it enveloped them like a warm, thick blanket. Smiling at each other fondly, they watched each other undress unhurriedly before they slipped under the covers of the bed, snuggling close with Taemin resting his head on Jimin‘s arm and Jimin‘s leg thrown over Taemin‘s hip.

 

There was no need for words when they tenderly started kissing again, enjoying the feeling of their breath mingling, their tongues exploring and their bodies pressing against each other. There was also no need for trying too hard to pretend to be perfect, as it usually is when you meet someone new - Taemin felt so _at ease_ in Jimin‘s arms, like he could completely let go of everything and just be himself, not even thinking twice about how he looked or sounded. Letting go of this idol habit of always trying to appear perfect was such a relief that he sighed deep from his lungs, because he knew Jimin cherished him in every way possible.

 

Jimin stopped kissing him when he heard the deep sigh and felt Taemin go lax in his embrace to look into his beautiful face, features so lovely and relaxed with gleaming, smiling eyes that seemed to reflect his own mountain of emotions toward the other. The mountain turned into an erupting volcano of _feels_ when he heard Taemin say softly and with the most adorable smile on his lips: „I‘m so happy.“ And Jimin‘s heart spilled out what it had been harboring: „I love you.“

 

For a second, Jimin was shocked at his unplanned confession and was scared of Taemin‘s reaction, because it was kind of early to use the L-word, but after his eyes opened wide for a fraction, Taemin‘s smile just turned more dazzling and he replied „I love you, _jagi_.“ before connecting his plush lips with Jimin‘s in a kiss full of feeling. Jimin felt like his heart might burst from all the happiness he felt, all the love and tenderness he felt for this beautiful human being that was Lee Taemin. He hugged the other as tight as possible without crushing him and hummed into his hair: „I‘m so happy, I think today is the best day in my life.“

 

Those three little words spoken out loud made a difference: before, they had been urgent, and feverish in bed - basically impatient, horny adolescents. Now suddenly every caress was gentle and caring, every touch soft and unhurried. The way Taemin traced his hands and lips all over Jimin‘s body felt like he was worshipping every shape and muscle, the way the younger leaned into each touch and sighed made Taemin‘s heart soar with a fuzzy, warm feeling. When Jimin felt a hand wrap around his already hard cock and a velvety tongue start circling his tip, he let out a moan and closed his eyes to abandon himself to the wonderful sensation of deft fingers and a hot mouth caressing him.

 

As much as he was loving Taemin‘s ministrations, Jimin wanted to shower his hyung with pleasure, too, so lifted him by the chin to draw him up for a deep, wet kiss. He felt blessed to have learned the other‘s body well enough by now to know the exact spots where to lick so lightly it caused goose bumps, where to suck softly until the flesh was rosy, where to graze the milky skin with his teeth to pull a gasp from Taemin and how to envelop the straining hardness to make the other arch his back. He took his time, relishing every response to his caresses and feeling his chest filled to the brim with love.

 

Jimin wanted to be closer, wanted them to become one, so he slid his body upwards to meet Taemin‘s half open lips for a kiss while letting his middle finger travel between his cleft, circling his rim. „My love, which way do you want it today.“ he asked between kisses and his face lit up in glee how beautiful the „I want you inside me, baby.“ sounded from his boyfriend. It felt so fulfilling to know that Taemin wanted him just as much as he wanted him.

 

Swallowing the soft whines and moans Taemin made into Jimin‘s mouth while he carefully and leisurely stretched him open with his fingers, he enjoyed the responsiveness of his lover. Taemin broke apart slowly, blinking his eyes like he just had woken up, and maneuvered Jimin on his back, crawling on top of him while reaching for the lube. When he warmed the gooey substance in his hands, he smiled an angelic smile down at Jimin, who couldn‘t keep his hands to himself and traced the lean flanks of the boy sitting on his thighs. Then he surprised Jimin by suggesting: „I want to feel you entirely, nothing between us. I want to feel you cum inside me. Is that OK?“ „Y-yeah?“ Jimin squeaked before inhaling sharply as the older slipped his lubricated hands around his shaft.

 

The sensation was unparalleled when Jimin felt the warmth between Taemin’s cheeks, the wrinkles of the older’s hole touch the tip of his member, how Taemin steadied him with a hand and let himself sink down ever so slowly, how the resistance gave away to a hot, tight slide, millimeter by millimeter so excruciatingly slow, but so incredibly delicious as he felt it _all_ without the latex separating them. Jimin shuddered when Taemin was fully seated, it was just too much feeling at once, because he could _feel_ how Taemin accepted his girth and relaxed, because of how his hyung‘s expression changed from brows furrowed in concentration to a relaxed bliss. Taemin opened his eyes and shot Jimin a heart-meltingly brilliant smile while saying: „It feels so good to be one, I love you so much.“ And he bent down to kiss Jimin languidly.

 

Jimin rose to a sitting position, both of them wrapping their legs around each other and they started rocking ever so slightly. Looking into the beautifully shaped, dark eyes in front of him, the younger answered: „I love you more.“ before tilting his head upwards so Taemin could claim his mouth again. Just savoring this sensation was enough, there was no need to rush things as they slowly rocked against each other, tongues interlacing, hands smoothing over the plains of backs, sides and thighs.

 

Taemin loved how comfortable their bodies fit together, how in sync they were and how amazing it felt to have Jimin fill him so completely. When he opened his eyes, he caught the younger‘s gaze on him, it felt like warm sunshine was falling on his face. There was no reason to rush, so they continued to roll their hips together at a leisurely pace while they studied each other‘s features, locking eyes for several eternities to drink in the fondness radiating from their looks, then again paying attention to the slight flicker of pleasure that ran over Jimin‘s whole features like a shiver when he pushed a little deeper or the way Taemin‘s eyes flinched almost imperceivably at the same time.

 

It was Taemin who closed his eyes first again to bend down and place wet kisses along the neck of the blond boy before resting his forehead on the strong shoulders and moaning high and unrestrained, because he was just feeling too much - it was not only about the in-and-out anymore, not only the physical pleasure, but it was _making love_ with his heart so full of feelings. It was so gratifying yet overwhelming that he felt he wouldn‘t last long even if they did nothing more than move slowly and shallowly, so he sought Jimin‘s eyes again and whispered: „Baby, I wanna cum together with you, but I‘m so close already.“

 

Jimin adored how sensitive Taemin was, he couldn‘t help but wrap his arms around him and pull him tight, wanting to shelter this precious being. He mumbled into his neck: „Anything for you, my love. Just hold on a little bit longer. Can you do that for me?“ at which the other nodded and bit his lip. Jimin laid back on the bed, pulling Taemin with him, letting him drape his lithe torso over him, enjoying the feeling of hot skin pressed against hot skin.

 

Taemin circled one arm around Jimin‘s neck and continued to kiss and bite at his shoulders and neck in order to have something to focus on instead of the heat building up in his lower abdomen. He shuddered and whined “Mmmmmh!” in the back of his throat, sound muffled into his lover‘s shoulder, as he sunk his hips all the way down on Jimin‘s hardness. Jimin caught a hold of Taemin‘s waist with both hands and pulled him down while cocking his pelvis to meet the older‘s movement - he moaned lowly, because this position allowed him to enter much deeper than before, reveling in the hot tightness.

 

Half thrusting, half grinding, they set a slow, but deep pace, lingering every time Jimin buried his dick completely inside the dark haired boy, pushing his groin flush against Taemin‘s ass. The younger noticed all the signs that Taemin was nearing his release even though he tried to restrain himself - how his panting turned into high and needy little gasps, how his stomach fluttered at each inhale and how his hole tightened even more. Feeling Taemin come undone on top of him, feeling him engulf his cock so sweetly, was almost overpowering.

 

Jimin felt his own climax nearing, balls and stomach tightening, so he started thrusting up into Taemin‘s heat faster and harder, earning a chant from his lover‘s lips: “Hmmmhaaahjiminohsogood!” The younger licked his palm once before wrapping it around his hyung‘s neglected cock and whispering: „Cum for me, with me, my love.“ Taemin bucked and shuddered from the stimulation, but then he brought his lips down to Jimin‘s, kissing him hungrily and wetly.

 

They were looking into each other‘s eyes, searching for the cue from the other, panting into each other‘s mouth, lips brushing. Jimin thrust upward one, two, three, four times more before he let out a growl that sounded like “Ahtaeah!” and pinched his eyes shut as he came in hot, white sprouts into Taemin who at the same time squeezed his eyes closed to cry „Aaaaah-ooooooh-J-Jimin!“ out loud as he spilled over Jimin‘s hand and belly, spurred by the feeling of Jimin‘s cock twitching in him and filling him, his hand milking him of everything he had to give. The younger groaned at the sensation of Taemin‘s walls contracting around his sensitive cock, he felt so beautifully united, so close, as his hyung ground his hips down on him a few more times to ride his orgasm out.

 

Taemin collapsed on top of the blonde boy, supporting his whole weight on him despite the mess between their stomachs ( _they could take care of that later_ , he decided). Jimin circled his form with his arms and pulled him even tighter, overpowered by his own feeling of love and tenderness for Taemin once more. „I don‘t want to let you go ever, Minnie.“ he whispered against his neck, where his lips felt Taemin‘s still racing pulse. Taemin just hummed in response, he was too happy, blissed out and comfortable for words. So they just lay pressed close together, slowing their breathing and hearts down for a moment before Jimin‘s softening cock threatened to slip out amidst a dribble of cum.

 

„Ewwww, gross.“ Taemin supplied with an amused little smirk when he slid off Jimin and felt the cooling mess on his stomach and between his legs. „Yeah, let‘s go shower.“ Jimin chimed in while playfully poking his finger into the goo on his hyung‘s flat stomach. Exhausted as they were from the long day, they showered together quickly, but smoothing soapy hands gently, cherishingly over the valleys and plains of each other‘s bodies and getting rid of the last persistent residues of stage make up. When they stood next to each other in front of the mirror brushing their teeth, Jimin glanced sideways at Taemin and felt his heart beat faster again, he felt so blessed at how things had developed between them in the past month.

 

Jimin noticed his hyung‘s habitual pose of standing with his head tilted forward slightly, he locked in the gentle curve his long neck made in his memory before reaching out to stroke the soft, short hair at his nape while smiling to himself. Taemin flashed a toothpasty smile at him through the mirror and leaned into the touch, humming contently.

 

Back in bed, Jimin enjoyed the feeling of pressing Taemin tightly against him, both their skin cool and fresh from the shower, but cozy and warm under the blankets. He felt the older sigh against his shoulder and heard him ask softly: „Jiminie, can you sing something short for me? I love your voice and I want to hear it before falling asleep.“ „Sure, my love. Hmmm, what should I do? There‘s this really sad, but beautiful song that Jungkook and me are practicing with our vocal coach lately and it goes like [this](https://youtu.be/RbctNBlXBJc?t=1m40s):

 

Don't wanna know

If you're looking into her eyes

If she's holding onto you so tight

The way I did before

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Oh, it's such a shame

 

That we don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore

Like we used to do

We don't love anymore

What was all of it for?

Oh, we don't talk anymore

Like we used to do“

  

Taemin had been looking at Jimin the whole time: drinking in how he closed his eyes and every now and then furrowed his brow in concentration, relishing his high and clear, yet breathy rendition of Charlie Puth. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Taemin‘s heart ached in an attempt to contain all the feelings for this precious human being, but it also stung a little bit at the flicker of the thought that the bliss he felt right now might be as ephemeral as the love in the lyrics.

 

„Baby?“ „Hmmm?“ „That was so beautiful, thank you.“ „Oh no, that was nothing...“ Jimin felt his cheeks flush a bit, but he was cut off by Taemin, who needed to get something off his chest, but was unsure how to start: „But baby?“ „Hmmm?“ „I-I... w-we... I mean, let‘s never end like this, like the lyrics. The past few weeks seemed just too perfect to be true and it feels like our collaboration stage today really was a present - like you said in the interview earlier - because it gave us the opportunity to spend so much time together. I‘m just a bit uneasy about what‘s ahead of us now, not only because our relationship can never go public, but also because both our schedules will be so busy in the new year: I have the Japanese comeback and the arena tour in Japan pretty much every weekend until May with ten days in North America in between. And you have the comeback and then the world tour and will be in America for pretty much a whole month in March. And just the other day Kai poured his heart out to me about how fucking difficult it is to make things work between him and Krystal with their busy schedules, so difficult that he‘s close to giving up. That kind of scared me.“

 

Jimin looked at Taemin, who had been looking down at his fingers playing with the hem of the blanket all the time while spilling his uneasiness out in his characteristic fast and jumbling way of talking when he was troubled. Given all his insecurities, Jimin had imagined himself to be the anxious one in their relationship, so he felt another rush of fondness for his loved one flood through him as he pulled him into a tight embrace and rested his chin on top of the dark head, mumbling: „ _Yeobo_ , you know that I‘m someone who always worries about things a lot, but let me tell you, there is one thing that I‘m 100% sure about and not the least bit worried and that is _this…_ “ and he gently guided Taemin‘s chin up until he looked him into the eye before continuing: _„Us_. I know I love you and even if we can‘t spend much time together I know my heart won‘t change, it will just be waiting patiently for you. As idols we all know we can‘t have a normal relationship, even less if you like the same sex. So that‘s OK, I won‘t be asking for much from you, I‘ll just be happy whenever I can spend some time with you.“

 

Taemin snuggled closer, feeling reassured: „Thank you _aegi_. Same for me, I know that I love you and I want you, I‘ll just accept whatever little bit I can get of you. It will be enough to know you‘re out there somewhere and you‘re mine, even if you‘re halfway around the world. And if you‘re too busy with your schedule I‘ll just happily cheer for your success from the side.“ Hearing this, Jimin‘s heart leapt a little. He was happy. As happy as he could ever be. „I love you, Lee Taemin.“ he said before connecting their lips in a gentle, loving kiss. When Taemin replied „I love you, too, Park Jimin.“ he noticed his baby‘s lips curling into a small smile on top of his and felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards, too. They were just two fools in love, smiling bright as the sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you everyone for reading! Let me know how you liked it, leave me a comment!


End file.
